Cerezo Astorya
by Ela Morgenstern
Summary: meiling y la peimera batalla, cosas inesperadas y sorprendentes ocurren... desde cuando meiling tiene esos poderes?... pei y la segunda batalla en el sig n.n ongai rr!
1. Prologo

*-Cerezo Astorya-*  
  
**********  
  
Prologo  
  
la mañana era tranquila, el sol apenas dejaba ver sus primeros rayos pintando de aun azul muy claro el cielo, que indicaba que la mañana seria despejada, y muy hermosa. Eran las 5:50 de la mañana y el despertador empezó a sonar siendo apagado rápidamente por la mano de la chica que dormía placidamente y sin intenciones de despertarse  
  
-5 minutos mas.-  
  
-que 5 minutos ni que nada arriba jun!!! Dijiste que te levantarías temprano para salir a correr conmigo!!!- la chica jalo las cobijas de su amiga casi tirandola de la cama, esta se levanto furiosa arreglándose la blusa de la pijama que se le había subido -recuerda que tienes que ponerte en forma-  
  
-no exageres maki, no tienes que ser tan brusca conmigo. por que no vas a molestar a alguien mas????-  
  
-por que no hay nadie mas floja e irresponsable que tu por aquí!!- dijo aventándole la almohada en la cabeza, a lo que ella respondió comenzando una guerra de almohadas.  
  
la mañana transcurrió tranquila, pero claro, no salieron a correr por que jun logro escaparse de su amiga y logro encontrarla hasta la hora del desayuno  
  
al llegar le puso mala cara a la pobre de jun que la veía atemorizada con medio hot cake en la boca, la verdad su amiga maki era de temer, no por nada era la mejor del lugar, las mas fuerte, inteligente y muy asediada por los chicos, se acerco a la mesa y dejo caer una gran pila de libros, y apenas pudo jun salvar su plato  
  
-para que es todo esto maki?- una gotita de sudor corrió por su frente. la verdad a ella no le gustaba mucho estudiar -ni siquiera empiezan las clases todavía!-  
  
-acaso no recuerdas por que nosotras tuvimos que regresar antes al colegio?  
  
-heee. por que nos quieren hacer la vida imposible?- mientras pensaba balanceaba el pedazo de hot cake que tenia en su tenedor y a maki se le hinchaba una vena que estaba apunto de reventar  
  
-nooo!!! Nosotras, no se por que demonios, fuimos elegidas para ayudar a las nuevas alumnas que ingresaran este año al colegio- la chica se relajo y se recargo en la mesa dándole la espalda a su amiga -aunque me parece muy raro que ahora ingresen alumnos nuevos ya que no es temporada de ingresar a primeros. deben de ser personas muy especiales- mientras ella hablaba muy seriamente a jun le entro por un oído y le salio por el tro, agarro su mochila y se disponía a salir -pero a donde crees que vas???!!-  
  
-quede de verme con riota y jan en la fuente de sodas, no vienes?- dijo en tono pícaro, a sabiendas de la debilidad de maki por su hermano jan  
  
-eres irremediable .- ella también tomo sus cosas y salio con su amiga  
  
*******************************  
  
El viento...  
  
El fuego...  
  
La magia...  
  
Los sueños...  
  
una mezcla de elementos capaces de brindarte la felicita eterna...  
  
pero también de sumir tu corazón en la mas grande oscuridad llenándolo de dolor y maldad...  
  
encadenándote a la soledad...  
  
*******  
  
-maki... escuchaste algo?...- al voltear hacia su amiga se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola  
  
todo empezó a obscurecerse a su alrededor conforme caían miles de pétalos de cerezo a su alrededor. Empezó a avanzar temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir... pero olvido su inquietud al escuchar a lo lejos un estruendo, corrió tratando de seguirlo y mientras mas cercano se hacia el sonido empezaba a hacer mas calor, los pétalos empezaron a incendiarse mientras caían y de un momento a otro se encontraba rodeada de enormes llamas que le cortaban el paso. Frente a ella, entre las llamas, pudo distinguir dos personas que se enfrentaban, las dos siluetas se detuvieron momentáneamente y cada una invoco una espada, el duelo prosiguió y se hacia cada vez mas intenso cuando uno de los dos al suelo por haber sido herido en un costado... jun estaba cada vez mas asustada preguntándose que es lo que pasaba, el calor empezaba a hacerle daño mareándola y nublando su vista, una vez que pudo enfocar la mirada noto que la persona herida levanto su mano, en la que se encontraba algo brillando, las llamas incrementaron y muchas mas que parecían salir de ese objeto se dirigían el otro sujeto.... la pobre chica no podía mas y callo de rodillas, la cabeza le dolía y un extraño dolor oprimía su pecho...entonces una fresca ventisca empezó a correr sofocando el fuego a su alrededor  
  
-jun...- una extraña voz la llamaba... intento ponerse de pie pero no tenia fuerzas  
  
-jun...- al siguiente llamado la joven levanto la vista y pudo distinguir a uno de los combatientes acercándose a ella...era quien la llamaba... era un hombre y traía una mujer en brazos, aparente mente desmayada pero aun sujetando una extraña piedra roja entre sus manos  
  
-jun...- los parpados se le cerraba aunque luchara contra ello, el cansancio era demasiado y su cuerpo le pesaba  
  
-JUN!!!...- todo el lugar empezó a temblar y nuevamente se encontraba sola...... el piso se desquebrajo y de las grietas salía una luz segadora... el suelo se partió en dos y empezó a caer.... la pobre estaba tremendamente asustada, se puso las manos en la cabeza y gritaba pidiendo ayuda  
  
-JUN!!! REACCIONA!!-tras el ultimo estruendo un fuerte dolor la hizo abrir los ojos  
  
-por que hiciste eso idiota!!!- frente a ella estaba maki, golpeando a un chico alto de cabello marrón y ojos cafés, y junto a ella, sujetándola estaba su hermano jan, muy preocupado  
  
-que fue.... lo que sucedió?...- jan la ayudo a levantarse ya que todavía estaba un poco aturdida  
  
-nada... solo que a mitad del camino te quedaste parada, con la mirada perdida y después de un rato te desplomaste...- su amiga se acerco y le toco la frente -pero si estas ardiendo! deberíamos regresar a casa para que descanses-  
  
-no... estoy bien- se quito la mano e su amiga de la frente, y se acerco riota, que estaba sentado en el piso después del golpazo de maki -y ahora que fue lo que hiciste?- el no dio nada, solo puso cara de puchero, maki se acerco y le toco la mejilla derecha a jun, que pego un gritote  
  
-pero que demonios haces!!- su amiga saco su espejo y se lo paso a su amiga que al verse lo aventó y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra riota  
  
-Ya veras cuando te alcance!!!-  
  
-lo hice para que reaccionaras!!!-  
  
-esta niña nunca cambia...- a jan y a maki les salio una gota mientras veían como jun perseguía a riota por todo el lugar...  
  
******  
  
rompe tus cadenas!  
  
rompe la barrera que te aleja de la verdad,  
  
abre tu corazón y despliega tus alas,  
  
vuela hacia la realidad y descubre tu destino!  
  
No te preocupes ya por nada...  
  
Tu y yo sabemos  
  
Que en el futuro  
  
Todo saldrá bien... 


	2. Cap1: y el viento soplo

nota: parlamentos en japonés

**      parlamentos en ingles**

**_      parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas por en cursiva normal o "-"

********************

- hijos... tienen que tener presente que será sumamente peligroso, pero con ustedes al frente y con un equipo como este grupo tenemos una gran oportunidad de obtener la victoria en este gran reto...-

-si padre, haremos todo lo posible-

-deberán cuidarse mutuamente y al resto de sus amigos y compañeros ya que yo no estaré ahí para protegerlos de los males que los esperan-

-descuida padre, estaremos bien-

-encontraran enemigos muy poderosos, así que estén alerta y no confíen en nadie en ese lugar, tengan los sentidos siempre alerta y conserven la sangre fría, ya que el enemigo no se tentara el corazón a la hora de atacarlos-

-así lo haremos-

*********************

*CEREZO ASTORYA*

Cap 1: ... y el viento soplo...

el primer día de clases había llegado y todos los estudiantes se dirigían no muy gustosos a sus respectivos colegios, en la escuela preparatoria Hao se había armado un gran alboroto a pesar de la hora por que el equipo de fútbol soquer estaba compitiendo contra un grupo que llego a retarlos en su entrenamiento, claro, resultando victorioso el equipo de los dragones negros, el equipo de la preparatoria Hao , todas las chicas entusiasmadas daban de gritos alrededor del capitán del equipo el cual no prestaba atención, hasta que una de ellas se acerco echando de gritos y apartando a las demás hasta llegar con el chico y colgarse le del cuello felizmente ante la extrañada mirada de sus compañeras

M-**_Shaoran!!! Estuviste fenomenal!! Se nota que sigues en muy buena forma_**- ya mas tranquila Meiling le acerco una toalla a su primo para que se secara el sudor, ella era una chica de 16 años, muy entusiasta y trabajaba como asistente del entrenador del equipo, era alta, de cabello negro y ojos rojizos y brillantes, lo único malo en ella es que tenia un carácter un tanto fuerte y explosivo

S- **_gracias Mei_**- Shaoran, de 17 años, era alto, poseedor de una cabellera castaña y rebelde y de unos ojos cafés fríos y penetrantes, notablemente fuerte y muy ágil, experto en artes marciales y muy inteligente, lo único malo en el es que es demasiado serio y al parecer su prima era la única chica con la que hablaba en la escuela.

Ya a la hora de clases los dos chicos se encontraban en su salón platicando con su amigo Pei Wong, era un chico de cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta, con ojos azules y soñadores, es de la misma edad y estatura de Shaoran, y amigo de este y de Meiling desde la infancia, tal vez su cuerpo no era tan marcado como el de su amigo físicamente, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea fuerte

M_- **Pei... acaso has escuchado algo sobre los nuevos alumnos?**_– Meiling se recargo en la ventana junto a el frente, al asiento de Shaoran

P- **_lo único que se es que vienen de Japón, por que te interesa tanto?-_**

M-**_ por nada, es que es muy extraño que algún extranjero sea aceptado en este colegio, deben de tener conexiones verdaderamente importantes o ser de una muy buena familia para haber podido entrar al colegio como intercambio_**-

P- **_a lo mejor_**- parecía que al chico no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que su amiga dijera, estaba tan distraído como Shaoran que estaba muy pensativo viendo las nubes en el cielo azul, completamente perdido. Pero no duro mucho así ya que la clase comenzó, y claro, como todo un buen estudiante tenia que poner atención, y mas siendo su materia favorita: matemáticas (yo no puedo hacer nada si el chico es raro, no es mi culpa ¬¬)

A media clase el maestro fue interrumpido por una de las prefectas del colegio pidiendo que dejara salir a Shaoran y Meiling li junto con  Pei Wong ya que debían hablar con ellos, una vez que salieron esta los dirigió hasta una habitación contigua a la dirección, en donde los esperaba una mujer de porte muy distinguido y serio, de tez blanca y muy hermosa.

F-**_aquí están ya madre, con su permiso me retiro, tengo labores que cumplir_**-

Y -**_no, tu también de veras quedarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decirles_**-

P-**_pero señora li, yo que tengo que ver en todo es_**to?-

Y-**_como amigo de mi hijo desde la infancia y perteneciente a una de las familias mas important4es de china, que siempre nos han apoyado y sido fieles incluso en los momentos mas difíciles, eres el mas indicado para ayudar a mis hijos, además de que eres una persona a la que Shaoran le tiene una fe siega Pei Wong..._**- todos los comentarios de la señora li hicieron sonrojar al pobre Pei, el que siempre había admirado ala madre de su amigo por su gran fuerza, en ese momento volteo a ver a su amiga Meiling, la cual estaba un poco cabizbaja, tal vez por que no se le había mencionado, su rostro triste hizo sentir mal al joven que de alguna manera se sentía atraído hacia su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo

M-**_entonces creo que la que sobra aquí soy yo tía_**- dijo un poco triste disponiéndose a retirarse

Y-**_a donde crees que vas Meiling li?, tu eres, junto con Pei, una de las piezas mas importantes para que se cumpla esta misión, ustedes se encargaran de apoyar a Shaoran en los momentos en los que mas los necesite, deberías ya de saberlo, como una de mis hijas debes estar al tanto de todos los asuntos de la familia y llevar su nombre en alto_** – el tono de la mujer era fuerte e imponente, pero a la vez tierno

M-**_hija?_**- esas palabras dejaron una tanto sorprendida a Meiling, 

Y-**_así es, desde que tus padres murieron y te dejaron a mi cargo eso eres para mi, una mas de mis hijas, y espero que entiendas las responsabilidades que eso acarrea mi querida Meiling_**- Meiling no pudo mas que sentirse feliz, el que su tía le dijera todo eso, y mas que la considerara su hija era una gran honor, y mas aun, significaba que realmente la quería y no solo era una carga como muchas veces había llegado a pensar, lo cual la hizo sentir aun mas orgullosa

M-**_no se preocupe, no la defraudare tía!_**-

Y-**_eso espero, en cuanto a ti Shaoran.._**.- el chico pronto se paro e su asiento y se puso firme frente a su madre, a la cual respetaba mucho y hasta cierto punto le inspiraba un poco de temor- **_tu, como heredero de la familia tienes responsabilidad de salir victorioso de esta reto, tu misión será recuperar los 4 fragmentos del tesoro sagrado_-**

P-**_eso suena sacado de un cuento de hadas_**-

F-**_es algo por el estilo, se supone que fueron creados por un mago muy poderos en la época del mago Clow, podría decirse que era su rival... estos talismanes poseen un gran poder, desconocido para todos, pero aun así muy grande, es por eso que todos los clanes quieren obtenerlos, lo cual causa las constantes batallas para decidir quien es el mas fuerte de todos y así, cuando aparezcan , apoderarse de los talismanes_**- el que su hermana fuera prefecta en el colegio era un tanto molesto para Shaoran ya que lo tenia bien vigilado, pero a la vez lo ayudaba a salir de muchos problemas

S-**_a que se refieren con "cuando aparezcan" madre?_**-

Y-**_a ese hechicero le gustaba jugar con la gente, por eso puso un conjuro sobre los talismanes, los cuales aparecerán de su escondite cada 50 años esperando ser atrapados por aquella persona que muestre ser digno de su poder, la ultima vez que parecieron fue en estados unidos, y por ciertas razones se cree que esta vez aparecerán aquí, en Hong Kong.._**.-

F**_-...por lo que habrá una gran movilización de clanes aunque solo serán 2 esta vez_**-

P- **_por que? Según se tenemos muchos enemigos tratándose de clanes, que darían todo por apoderarse de ese poder para acabar con nosotros_**-

f-**_así es, pero por varias circunstancias del pasado, la mayor parte  de esos clanes han decidido dejar de buscar ese poder, grandes desgracias les han ocurrido por culpa de esa búsqueda, dicen que han caído muchas maldiciones a sus familias, o simplemente no quieren ver morir a mas de sus hombres_**-

S-**_y quienes son esos dos clanes que restan_**?-

F-los **_tigres, provenientes de estados unidos... ellos se han aliado con todos los pequeños clanes de América para así ganar mas fuerza, aunque lo mas seguro es que terminaran deshaciéndose de lo que les estorbe como suelen hacerlo_**- cierto tono desprecio se notaba en la vos de Fa, la verdad le tenia cierto desprecio al clan de los tigres, no solo por ser uno de sus mas fuertes enemigos, sino también por que había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus tres hermanas. Shaoran permanecía callado, solo escuchaba lo que los demás decían, tratando de captar la mayor información posible

M- **_y el otro?-_**

F-**_el clan e las serpientes, de Italia, los cuales dominan media Europa, ya que tienen bajo control a la comunidad económica europea_**-

S- **_a excepción de Inglaterra... pero según se ahí no hay ningún clan_** – 

F- **_así_** **_es hermanito, además de que mantenemos una buena relación con el gobierno ingles, por eso esos son los únicos por los que debemos preocuparnos_-**

Y-**_de eso no estamos seguros hija_**- la mirada de la madre, como la de la hija se tornaron frías y mostraban cierta preocupación en ellas 

F- **_creí que ya se había descartado esa posibilidad... nos dijeron que habían desaparecido_**-

Y- **_lo se, pero puedo sentir un gran poder en movimiento_**...-

S-**_hay algo que no nos hayan dicho madre?-_** la extraña conversación había despertado la curiosidad de Shaoran, por que su hermana mostraba cierto temor a las palabras de su madre?

Y- **_de lo único que estamos seguros es de que el ya no esta en condiciones de pelear, no desde aquella batalla en que su padre murió, pero no sabemos si mandara a alguien mas en su lugar...-_**

S**_- no puede se... te refieres a...-_** Shaoran estaba confundido, la sangre le hervía solo de recordar la muerte de su padre, que aunque fue cuando el era muy pequeño, podía recordar ese preciso momento en que entrego su vida por proteger a su madre, a sus hermanas y a el, mientras un desgraciado disfrutaba el espectáculo viendo la sangre derramarse

F**_-... tendremos que enfrentar de nuevo a los fénix_**-

****************

Los chico habían pasado media mañana hablando con la señora li perdiendo la mayoría de las clases (lo cual no creo que le haya molestado mucho) así que debían dirigirse lo mas pronto posible a su siguiente clase, que era la de deportes, que dura las ultimas dos horas del día, todos sus compañeros ya estaban en las canchas, al llegar ahí había un gran alboroto por parte de sus compañeros que estaban reunidos alrededor de algo, así que decidieron acercarse para ver que sucedía

P-**_que sucede, por que tanto alboroto chicos_**?-

**_-las nuevas alumnas llegaron! Realmente son muy bonitas-_**

M-**_chicas? Creí que serian hombres...-_** la chica decidió acercarse para ver por que sus compañeras armaban tanto alboroto, después de todo no eran nada del otro mundo, eran solo chicas de sus edad comunes y corrientes, pero aun así sus compañeras no dejaban de gritar y hace preguntas a las chicas armando alboroto a su alrededor así que Meiling no pudo acercarse, tan solo escuchar mientras los otros dos la observaban desde atrás

**-en serio? No puedo creer que tan joven ya seas modelo!! Es increíble!!-**

**-si, si! Y nunca creí que conocería a una cantante en persona... y dices que también diseñas la ropa que modela tu amiga?... eso es genial!!-**

**-no podrías cantar algo para nosotras? Por favor!!- **

M-**_ya dejen de hacer escándalo quieren?!!! Se supone que estamos en clase!!-_** mei se abrió paso entre sus compañeras e intento que dejara a las chicas en paz, aunque no las pudo alejar mucho, por lo menos las pobres pudieron respirar un poco **–lamento si las molestaron, mi nombre es Meiling Li, mucho gusto-** dijo sonrientemente 

T-**yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, y ella es mi prima Sakura**- dijo señala do a la chica que estaba a su lado

S- mucho gusto!-

P- **_son_** **_muy bonitas realmente, deberías verlas Shaoran_- dijo mientras se paraba de puntitas para poder verlas por entre la multitud de chicos que se empujaban para verlas, y como dijo Pei, eran realmente hermosas, Sakura, de 16 años tenia el cabello color canela hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos verdes soñadores que hacían resaltar la blancura y finura de su piel, lo que la hacia parecer un ángel; y Tomoyo, también de 16, tenia el cabello negro con destellos morados y unos ojos lilas profundos y místicos capas de peder a cualquiera con solo una mirada, de piel blanca y presencia imponente, aunque dulce a la vez**

SH-**_no puedes pensar en otra cosa?, Meiling se pondrá celosa si se entera_**- al oírlo Pei callo de espaldas por pisar mal

P-**_cállate_**!- el comentario de su amigo realmente lo hizo sonrojar bastante y eso era raro en el, ya que tenia una fama de casanova, lo cual le molestaba bastante a Meiling

M-**y es cierto lo que decían las chicas? Realmente cantas Daidouji? A mi me gusta mucho la música, pero o tengo muy buena voz**- la chica estaba un poco emocionada por que, como ya había dicho, le gustaba mucho al música, pero era muy penosa para cantar

S**-así es, Tomoyo tiene una voz grandiosa y canta muy bien- **lo que mas le gustaba a Sakura era presumir a si prima y mejor amiga –**por que no cantas algo para nosotros? Verdad que lo harás? Di que si! Di que si**!- a pesar de su apariencia seria, Sakura podía llegar a actuar como una niña pequeña, lo cual divertía mucho a Tomoyo, que no podía negarse a uno de los escasos caprichos de su prima

T-**de acuerdo, pero no habrá problema si canto en japonés?...-**

M-no importa, como vez, se hablar en japonés- (nota aclaratoria: anteriormente sus compañeras les hablaban en ingles, siendo un colegio de muy alta categoría, el ingles es un requisito indispensable como segunda lengua)

S-que bueno que hablas japonés! Hablar todo el día en ingles es realmente cansado-Tomoyo pensaba cual canción seria la indicada, todo se interrumpió con una señal del maestro que les indicaba que la clase comenzaría 

M-que lastima, será en otra ocasión entonces, por que no vienen conmigo?, al parecer los chicos continuaran con el partido de soquer... espero que no nos pongan a hacer gimnasia otra vez- para la mala suerte de Meiling eso exactamente fue lo que hicieron, y mientras esperaban su turno para la barra de equilibrio las tres chicas observaban atentamente el partido acompañadas de uno que otro grito por parte de Meiling hacia los jugadores para darles instrucciones, en especial a Pei, pero este la ignoraba por completo

T-disculpa li... quien es ese chico de la defensa... juega muy bien y se ve que es fuerte- Tomoyo era muy atenta, y le llamo la atención la forma de moverse del chico

M-su nombre es Pei Wong, es uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo del colegio, se nota eres muy observadora, y por favor llámame Meiling- dijo sonriéndole a Tomoyo, la cual le había caído muy bien, lo que le extraño un poco fue la expresión de Sakura, que se mantenía atenta y sin perder de vista a al chico de melena alborotada que permanecía inmóvil recargado en unote los postes de la portería –sucede algo malo?-

T-es extraño, como puede permanecer tan tranquilo sin hacer nada para ayudar a su equipo...-

M-no lo necesitan, no es necesario que desperdicie energías a menos que Pei se acerque- lo cual no tardo mucho en suceder, en ese preciso instante Pei  se acerco peligrosamente a la portería y se puso en posición para tirar, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas y se recargaron en la cerca aplastando a las otras tres, pero justo en el momento en que Pei se disponía a lanzar el tiro, Shaoran lo bloque con una barrida impresionante y se apodera del balón comenzando inmediatamente el contraataque y seguido de cerca por su amigo que se había levantado inmediatamente, y furioso

P-SHAORANNNNN LI!!!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!- el chico se veía muy enfadado,. Pero en realidad tanto li como el disfrutaban sus pequeños encuentros, ya que eran los únicos que podían significar un reto mutuo, lo único malo es que li siempre ganaba, ya que su amigo era un tanto desesperado

S-Shaoran li? Entonces el es...-

M-Shaoran es mi primo, y capitán de los dragones negros, por lo que es el mas ágil y fuerte de todos... **_VAMOS SHAORAN, HAS PURE AL TONO DE PEI_!!!- dicho comentario no hizo mucha gracia a su amigo así que apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Shaoran las chicas estaban muy atentas al juego, y efectivamente Shaoran era muy ágil, el solo esquivo la mita de la defensa del equipo contrario, y justo cuando Pei se acerco peligrosamente paso el balón hacia atrás el cual le rozó el rostro a Pei... todos imaginaron que iría tras el balón, pero noooo, inmediatamente después de eso el chico se avalazo a golpear al capitán que no hizo otra cosa que defenderse**

M-dios! Otra vez  no!!! Estos dos nunca cambian!!! **_ECHENLES AGUA FRIA!!! SEPARENLOS_- **

T-pero que sucedió?- la verdad las dos chicos estaban un poco sorprendidas por el comportamiento de los chicos en  la cancha los cuales ya no se veían por el terrenal que hicieron mientras peleaban, 

M- lamento que hayan tenido que observar esto ...**_ oigan, ustedes dos, sepárense, parecen un par de mocosos inmaduros_- Meiling se acerco a intentar separar a los dos chicos, cuando se disipo la cortina de humo Pei estaba sobre Shaoran intentando ahorcarlo, mientras el trataba quitárselo de enzima **_– basta_** ****_ustedes dos o me harán tomar medidas drásticas!!-_  mientras ella regañaba a los dos chicos Tomoyo y Sakura seguían sin entender nada dada la diferencia de idiomas**

P-**_a mi que me dices, el empezó!..._** -

SH-**_tu fuiste el que se abalanzo sobre mi idiota, yo solo me defendí_**-

M-**_ya basta! Además el tiene razón Pei, así que afrontaras tu castigo_**!-

P-**_yo no he hecho nada! tu siempre te pones de su lado por ser tu primo, no es justo_**!-

T-Meiling**_...-_**

M-**_deja de quejarte Wong y afronta las consecuencias de tu inmadures como el  hombre que se supone que eres y no como un niño de 5 años, que es lo que pareces!!!-_** la verdad ya se había cansado que en todas las clases fuera lo mismo, siempre terminaban de pleito, no importara lo que hicieran, y lo peor era que lo hacían apropósito, para divertirse y para hacerla enojar, lo cual habían logrado y no ponía atención a Tomoyo que la llamaba

T-Meiling...-

M-QUE?!!!- el grito espanto a Sakura que se escondió detrás de su prima, y le saco una gota en la nuca a Tomoyo

T-es tu turno, el profesor te llama- dijo señalando al profesor que se veía un poco enojado

Después de haber controlado a los chicos (literalmente, les amarro las manos detrás de la espalda a los dos y les dejo a dos compañeros a que los vigilaran,) prosiguió con su turno en la barra, pero a la mitad de su ejecución se resbalo cayendo de sentón, ni Shaoran ni Pei pudieron controlar la risa, estallando en carcajadas este ultimo, Shaoran era un poco mas reservado, además de que no quería ser acecinado por Meiling, que golpeo a Pei hasta cansarse

-**Daidouji Tomoyo**!- era el turno de Tomoyo, pero en cuanto mencionaron su nombre Sakura se puso de pie

S-**profesor, mi prima tiene un tobillo lastimado, por favor déjeme pasar en su lugar!-** dijo en un tono suplicante casi rogándole al maestro, el cual no se pudo negar a su petición

-**de** **acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que la ultima vez para que lo tome en cuenta- Sakura había pasado antes que Meiling por que esta había tenido que ir a calmar a los dos chicos, así que no pudo observarla**

S**-aquí voy!... Tomoyo!!-** su prima solamente asintió felizmente y se sentó junto a Meiling que estaba junto a los dos chicos controlándolos, Sakura tomo la posición de partida y empezó su rutina con varios movimientos sencillos y algunos saltos, minutos después aumento su velocidad y la agilidad de sus movimientos haciéndolos cada ves mas complicados

M-vaya... es realmente sorprendente- los otros dos chicos no dijeron nada, pero a la ves no dejaban de observar cada movimiento de Sakura, los que eran realmente impresionante –acaso estudia gimnasia tu prima , Daidouji?-

T-no, es solo que tiene una habilidad nata para el deporte- como siempre ,Tomoyo estaba sonriendo aunque no le sorprendía nada la actuación de su prima a la que ya estaba acostumbrada

- así es, pero no por eso debe lucirse  tanto, esa niña, no tiene remedio- atrás de ellos estaban dos chicos, mucho mayores que ellos, uno de ellos jugaba con el balón que habían dejado los chicos por observar a Sakura, la cual se preparaba para su salida –veamos que tanto ha mejorado...- el chico empezó a dominar con mas rapidez y fuerza el balón, Sakura se preparaba  para dar el ultimo salto, el chico pateo el balón lo mas fuerte que pudo con dirección a ella dejando impresionado a todos los presentes, en especial a Meiling y compañía, pero Tomoyo ni pestañeo, todos creían que seria golpeada por la bola, tal fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes cuando Sakura solamente la esquivo fácilmente dando un giro hacia atrás y atrapando el balón con sus pies cayendo con una salida limpia y perfecta que todos aplaudieron, después simplemente  levanto el balón con el pie y lo laso hacia el chico que lo atrapo, al verlo, Sakura no pudo mas que sonreír y correr hacia donde se encontraba

S-Hermano!!! Yukito!!! Pero que hacen aquí? Creí que estarían en casa desempacando- dijo alegremente, mientras Tomoyo se paraba para reunirse con ellos

Ty-vine para asegurarme de que no destruyeras la escuela monstruo-

S-QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!!- Sakura dio un tremendo pisotón a su hermano que agacho la cabeza del dolor

Y-no deberías tratar a si a tu hermana Touya... por cierto, estuviste increíble Sakura-Chan, has mejorado mucho!- Sakura se sonrojo mucho y se puso realmente contenta

S-muchas gracias Yukito!...Tomoyo!!! mira quienes están aquí- su prima se acerco y saludo a los jóvenes con una pequeña reverencia

Tm-buenos días joven Yukito, Touya- los chicos respondieron al saludo de igual forma, aunque un poco extrañados de que la chica fuera tan formal con ellos, uno por ser su primo y el otro por ser el amigo de su primo de toda la vida -que los trae por aquí tan temprano?-

Ty-vinimos a arreglar algunos asuntos con el director sobre lo de su ingreso...-

Y-y a traerles el almuerzo que olvidaron!- la verdad era una proeza que Yukito no se los hubiera comido aun jejeje

M-hee... Daidouji... podrías explicarme que esta sucediendo?- los chicos no podían entender nada de lo que decían, a excepción de Meiling, Pei y Shaoran ,ya que estos hablaban en japonés, como todos los presentes Meiling estaba un tanto extrañada por lo que ocurría, y a diferencia de su primo y su amigo que parecían indiferentes, decidió preguntar

T- te dije que me llamaras Tomoyo... déjame presentarte...el es Touya, mi primo y hermano de Sakura- el joven saludo con una pequeña reverencia a la que Mei respondió un tanto extrañada por la seriedad del chico de cabello negro –y el es Yukito Tsukishiro, amigo de mi primo desde la infancia- el chico de cabello plateado saludo sonrientemente a diferencia de su amigo, en ese preciso instante lego una de las prefectas de la escuela... ya se imaginaran quien, 

F-mucho gusto, soy Li Fa, prefecta de la esuela encargada de 1er grado- dijo saludando con una reverencia la cual los chicos respondieron-acompáñenme por favor, los llevare con la directora- Touya y Yukito, acompañados por las niñas  siguieron a Fa 

M-**_rápido, será mejor que huyan_**-Meiling se aparto del lugar y se reunió con Shaoran y Pei para soltarlos , pero ya era muy tarde, fa ya estaba detrás de ella y la detuvo

F-**en cuanto a ustedes...-** se veía realmente enfadada, tenia a Meiling por la blusa, los chicos rompieron sus amarras para intentar huir del lugar pero también los atrapo –**que vergüenza me dan ustedes dos, es la 3era vez en el mes que los mando a la dirección por un pleito como este, si mama se entera de esto Shaoran le va a dar un ataque y te ira realmente mal!!!-** Shaoran puso cara de resignación mezclada con miedo, su madre era la persona que mas miedo le daba en el mundo, y sabiendo como era su hermana de "soplona" le iría muy mal

Tm-eso quiere decir que la prefecta es...-

M- mi prima, y hermana de Shaoran- dijo resignada mientras se reunía al grupo que iba rumbo a la dirección, mientras Shaoran hablaba con su hermana a la cabeza del grupo

SH-**_tenias que hablar en ingles para ponernos en ridículo frente a esas personas?!-_**

F-**_he? No creí que te molestara hermanito...a menos que te hayas interesado por alguna de esas chicas-_** Shaoran se sonrojo violentamente, lo que todos pudieron notar, en especial Touya, al que no le gusto nada la reacción del muchacho...

SH-**_pero que idioteces dices??!! Como te atreves??!!-_**

F-**_vamos, era solo una broma, no tiene nada de malo pequeño_**- sonreía picadamente mientras le alborotaba el cabello a su hermanito que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas-**_a menos que sea cierto_- se tapo la boca con la mano con una finada sorpresa , lo que hizo enojar mas a su hermano, que volteo a ver de reojo para atrás, topándose con el rostro de Sakura que le sonreía, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar mas –****llegamos... si esperan un momento le avisare al director que están aquí y los respira en un momento... en cuanto a ustedes dos, se me sientan aquí y no se muevan!-**

M-**entonces creo que ya me voy a clase!-**

F-h**a no señorita**- fa la alcanzó a agarrarla de la camisa-**tu también te quedas aquí**- dio un jalón a la blusa y la sentó junto a Shaoran 

M-**_diablos_**...-

 Paso alrededor de media hora desde que Touya y Yukito entraron con la directora, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo los esperaban  afuera y Shaoran, Meiling y Pei esperaba para pasar con el director, nadie decía nada, todo estaba en completo silencio... Shaoran jugaba con una pequeña esfera que estaba en el escritorio que estaba junto a su silla, siendo observado cuidadosamente, y sin darse cuenta, por Sakura que se veía un tanto intrigada por el chico de cabello rebelde; de repente un teléfono empezó a sonar e inmediatamente Tomoyo salio al pasillo para contestar y Sakura se reunió con ella casi al instante un poco curiosa por la llamada,  Pei se acomodo mas cómodamente en su asiento y con un disimulado movimiento de su mano se creo una pequeña brisa que abrió ligeramente la puerta, lo cual noto Meiling y no le agrado mucho

M-así que **_ahora te da por espiar a chicas inocentes Wong? ... eres un pervertido...- _**

P-_no exageres, además esas chicas parecen todo menos inocentes, solo tengo un poco de curiosidad, tu no Shaoran?_- volteo a ver a su amigo que seguía jugando a la esfera que ahora flotaba entre sus manos

SH- a **_mi no me metan en sus problemas... este mujeriego no merece tus celos mei_**- su tono era muy serio, pero en realidad se divertía con esos comentarios bien colocados que solía hacer para enfadar a la pareja, mei no tuvo tiempo de responder por que en ese preciso instante entraron Sakura y Tomoyo, la primar con cara de niña regañada, ya que Tomoyo no lo había querido decir quien le hablo, haciendo que Shaoran tomara la esfera en sus manos disimuladamente, Touya y Yukito salieron de la dirección y junto con Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de la oficina

SH- rayos...-

P-que sucede?- al voltear a ver vio que las manos de su amigo estaban llenas de sanre por que la esfera de cristal se había reventado sobre ellas

T-apresúrate monstruo –

S-ya voy, y que no soy un monstruo!!!-

*************

las clases continuaron normalmente, solo que Sakura y Tomoyo no se unieron al grupo sino hasta dos horas después, al entrar al salón tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Tomoyo estaba junto a Meiling  casi al final de la fila de en medio y Sakura detrás de su prima y junto a Pei, el cual tenia a un lado a Shaoran  que estaba sentado junto a la ventana. Las dos chicas se veían muy serias, repentinamente Sakura saco un fólder lleno de hojas

**P_-las niñas no hicieron la tarea?-_** su tono fue un tanto sarcástico, a lo que Mei solo le dio un coscorrón, a pesar de que había echo buenas migas con las chicas aun seguía un poco extrañada por su extraño comportamiento y como siempre estaba junto a su primo no tenia mucho contacto con ellas

**M-_vamos, ya déjalas en paz,  no tiene nada de malo que sean un poco extrañas-_** volteo a ver a las chicas deseando acercarse y platicar un rato con ellas, pero las dos estaban absortas en lo que hacían, Sakura sacaba varias cuentas con una especie de calculadora y Tomoyo apuntaba lo que su amiga le pedía haciendo aparte varias anotaciones extras y trazos en una especie de dibujo, repentinamente Sakura soltó todo y miro las anotaciones de su amiga y las comparo con sus hojas, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope y se veía notablemente impresionada ante la mirada de su prima que estaba impaciente por saber lo que ocurría

S-...Inglaterra...- la chica tomo su mochila y saco un libro viejo y de pasta gruesa,  lo abrió y empezó a pasar las hojas rápida y desesperadamente hasta detenerse casi al final del libro y apunto a una imagen, al verlo Tomoyo también se sorprendió mucho pero no tan exageradamente como su prima, saco su celular y mando un mensaje rápidamente, Sakura ,que se veía furiosa cerro el libro de un golpe –ese desgraciado no nos dijo toda la verdad! Tengo ganas de- la chica estaba muy enfadad, hacia como si estrangulara a alguien ante las extrañadas miradas de todos en el salón, en especial de Shaoran y Meiling, ya que Pei se había quedado dormido del aburrimiento ya que tendrían la hora libre por junta de maestros. En ese instante Meiling se acerco a ellas, al darse cuenta de eso, Tomoyo guardo todo en su mochila y las chicas salieron al pasillo a platicar mientras Sakura se quedo adentro intentando relajarse, de entre sus ropas saco un medallón plateado que llevaba colgado, con una pequeña flor de cerezo al frente –que es lo que escondes?... nunca había conocido a una persona mas enigmática que tu... solo a mi padre, pero a el si logro descifrarlo fácilmente...- Shaoran observaba disimulada pero atentamente a la chica de ojos verdes, sorprendido por sus palabras

S**-se te ofrece algo li?-**

SH-no, solo pensaba en que eres una chica demasiado extraña Daidouji...-

S-"Daidouji?... mejor lo dejo así..." –la chica se levanto y se sentó frente a Shaoran recargándose en la mesa de este sobre sus brazos quedando en la misma posición y observando a los ojos al chico con una cara de enigma que se veía un tanto graciosa, pero aun así Shaoran seguía serio y sin mostrar emoción alguna- ... por que eres tan serio?-

SH-y tu por que eres tan rara?-

S-vaya, que directo...-

P-**_por que no se callan ustedes dos y dejan dormir?!-_**  Shaoran se disponía a traducir lo que su amigo dijo, pero Sakura se levanto y paso por un lado de Pei dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, 

S- ...por que no se viene a la escuela a dormir - su extraña actitud le dio curiosidad a Shaoran que la siguió hacia fuera del salón junto con un somnoliento pei  ¿desde cuando entendia el mandarin(chino)?

SH –a donde vas? Apenas y han entrado a clases... si siguen así las correrán enseguida- no es que le importara, era solo un pretexto para saber a donde se dirigía, Sakura se dio media vuelta y lo miro con aire un inocente

S-eso no tiene importancia realmente, ya que solo estaremos aquí por un par de semanas, tal vez menos...- Meiling volteo sorprendida hacia Tomoyo buscando una respuesta

M-es cierto eso?-

T-es cierto, solo vinimos a hong komg con mi primo a arreglar unos asuntos, terminados estos nos iremos-

P-si era solo por eso por que entraron a este colegio?-

T-por puro capricho de Touya que no nos hubiera dejado venir si perdíamos clases-

Sakura tomo de la mano a su prima y se fueron corriendo, ahora Sakura iba feliz, no me pregunten por que, repentinamente Fa se acerco a ellos...

**_F-no se suponía que estarían en su salón esperando a su maestro?-_**

****

**_SH-deberías decírselos a esas chicas, no a nosotros- dijo señalando a Tomoyo y a su prima que Iván bajando las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista_**

****

**_F-no vale la pena, por mas que les dijera algo harían lo que les diera la gana, la directora me pidió que no las molestara con pequeñeces... no entiendo lo que quiso decir...-_**

****

**_M-vaya, esas chicas deben venir de muy buena familia para haber comprado así a la directora-_**

****

**_F-no lo creo, la  verdad parecía un poco asustada cuando me lo dijo...- _**

****

**_SH-por cierto, que haces tu aquí?- _**

****

**_F-vine a darles una información que llego de ultima hora....- fa le entrego un fólder a su hermano, quien empezó a leer su contenido rápidamente _**

****

**_M-que es lo que sucede?- la mirada de su primo se había clavado en un párrafo en especia y se veía algo extrañado e impresionado_**

****

**_F-nos avisaron que ya no tenemos rivales...-_**

****

**_M+P-que??/!!!-_**

****

**_SH-los tigre se mataron entre si, y los italianos tuvieron un encuentro muy fuerte con algo... ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones para enfrentarnos...-_**

****

**_P-como que por algo?? De que hablas?-_**

****

**_F-al parecer tuvieron un previo encuentro con ciertos espíritus...-_**

****

**_SH-crees que esto fue obra de esos amuletos... no se suponía que aparecerían en hong kong esta vez?-_**

**_F-no me preguntes! No lo se....al parecer esos dichosos amuletos aparecieron e hicieron de las suyas dejando fuera de combate a nuestros rivales... me imagino que querrán probarnos uno por uno...-_**

****

**_M-pero a que te refieres con eso de "los espíritus"?!!-_**

****

**_SH-así se le llama a la forma física que adopta el poder de cada piedra, ya sea femenina, masculina o animal...-_**

**_F-ellas elegirán a su dueño cuando esa persona pruebe que es digno de poseer su poder,...-_**

**_P-eso no nos lo habían dicho...-_**

****************

habían pasado una semana y las cosas seguían tan tranquilas como de costumbre , lo cual le alteraba los nervios a Meiling que era un poco desesperada, casi todos los días salía con Sakura y Tomoyo para mostrarles la ciudad, solo un par de veces las acompañaron los chicos, pero siempre terminaban dejándolas solas para irse a un bar (mas parecido a una disco... tampoco son tan viciosos los niños ¬¬)

Era ya bastante noche, pasaban ya de las 12:00 y el ambiente en el lugar estaba hasta el tope,  dos chicos sobresalían por sobre los demás, tenían la mejor mesa del lugar y chicas los rodeaban , para deleite de uno e indiferencia del otro, el chico de ojos marrones y mirada fría se levanto dejando a su amigo, y se acerco a la barra por un trago, la verdad a nadie le importaba su edad, ya que prácticamente era el dueño del lugar, tomo su bebida y se levanto para dirigirse a una habitación que estaba junto a la barra,  en ese instante su mirada se desvió hacia la entrada de la oficina del local para ver salir a dos hombres desconocidos, de los cuales no pudo distinguir ningún rasgo al traer lentes obscuros y uno de ellos una gorra, sin mencionar a la cantidad de gente que le hacia casi imposible verlos a tal distancia (al otro extremo, en el segundo piso)  el chico dejo su bebida y se dirigí a seguir a los hombre, para su mala suerte ya se habían perdido de vista, tal vez hasta salido del lugar, con una seña llamo a su amigo y se dirigieron a la oficina, donde encontraron al encargado en el suelo desmallado con los ojos abiertos y perdidos, no le tomaron mayor importancia y empezaron a registrar el lugar para ver si faltaba algo encontrando los archiveros y expedientes totalmente revueltos,  y desordenado el escritorio, en el que uno de los chicos encontró el abrecartas manchado de sangre y una gran mancha del liquido junto al objeto

_P-**pero que fue lo que sucedió aquí?!-**_** saco un pañuelo y tomo el abrecartas por el mango mostrándoselo a Shaoran que revisaba algunos expedientes__**

**_SH-no lo se, pero estoy seguro de que esto no fue precisamente una visita social –_**_ su tono irónico molesto un poco a su amigo, que sabia que no era tomado en cuenta –vamos, aquí no encontraremos nada...  será mejor que sigamos a esos tipos...-_

**_P-que tipos?!-_**

**_SH-alcance a ver a unos tipos muy extraños salir de aquí, me imagino que fueron los causantes de esto...-_**_  los dos muchachos salieron de la oficina y del lugar  quedándose en la calle sin saber a donde ir_

**_P-y ahora para donde jefe?-_**_ dijo en un tono burlón que hizo irritar un poco a Shaoran que inmediatamente se fijo en un resplandor que se percibía a lo lejos_

**_SH-creo que ya sabes que sigue...-_**_ los dos chicos se subieron a un auto deportivo color verde oscuro, casi negro y arrancaron a toda velocidad siguiendo el extraño resplandor_

Inesperadamente el lugar de los hechos era muy cercano a la casa de la familia li, por lo que lo mas seguro es que tanto la madre como la hermana de Shaoran ya se hubieran percatado de lo ocurrido, Shaoran detuvo el auto junto al camino y el tramo restante lo seguirían a pie, ya que el resplandor provenía de un lugar un tanto internado dentro de un pequeño bosque aledaño al lago que se encontraba junto a la gran residencia Li.  Los chicos corrían lo mas rápido que podían acercándose cada vez mas y alcanzando a oír lo que parecían gritos de dolor de un hombre y un fuerte calor  seguido de una luz segadora se hacían cada vez mas intenso según se acercaban al lugar, al llegar a un despoblado justo en el centro del bosque encontraron una escena un tanto extraña y aterradora.... todo el lugar estaba cubierto de fuego, lo mas extraño es que este no se expandía ni parecía disminuir , en el centro se encontraba un  hombre que era sujetado por el cuello por una persona de extraña vestimenta que por su figura era se notaba que era una mujer: llevaba unas botas negras hasta poco después de las rodillas con el borde grueso y plateado un shorts también negro  pegado que se perdía en el borde de las botas (como s fueran uno solo, solo separados por el borde plateado) una blusa de maga larga y cuello alto con los bordes y puños plateados, los botones, también plateados, eran de estilo chino, la blusa llegaba hasta la cintura dejando al final un vuelo que llegaba hasta poco arriba de las rodillas a forma de cola, o falda como un poco de vuelo, el rostro no se le distinguía ya que llevaba gafas obscuras, que mas bien parecían un visor o parte de un casco ya que eran totalmente rectas, el cabello no se notaba por que traía puesto una pañoleta de color negro con bordes plateados que se sujetaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un broche dejando caer  después lo que destraba de la tela de la pañoleta en una gran cola

Al percatarse de su presencia la chica aventó al tipo y busco entre sus ropas, al encontrar lo que deseaba se aparto unos pasos y guardo el objeto, desvió la vista hacia los chicos que miraban atentamente pero sin intervenir, no les presto mayor importancia y levanto la mano, las llamas empezaron a intensificarse y poco a poco todas se concentraron en la palma de su mano formando una esfera

SH-ahora entiendo como es que pudimos distinguirla desde tan lejos – el chico se acercaba lentamente, ente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una esfera negra que empezó a brillar convirtiéndose en una espada, su compañero no dijo nada, solamente prosiguió a seguirlo, en ese instante el tipo se levanto y se abalanzo sobre la chica que se sorprendió por el acto del que creía muerto, prácticamente estaba sobre ella intentando arrebatarle el objeto que ahora estaba en su mano

-nunca será tuyo!!! No lo mereces!!! Tu corazón esta lleno de crueldad, rencor y sufrimiento!!! No eres la indicada y poseerla te llevara a la desgracia, entrégala!!!-  a pesar de estar cubierta del rostro se notaba su asombro, hasta miedo me atrevería a decir, al reaccionar lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarle la esfera de fuego que rápidamente consumió su cuerpo dentro de una gran llamarada y gritos de dolor que se dispersaron junto con una ráfaga verde que aparecía del cuerpo calcinado que cayo inerte, la chica se levanto y tomo la piedra que se le había escapado de las manos, inmediatamente varias ráfagas la rodearon cortándola como si se trataran e navajas obligándola a soltar la piedra que rodó hasta los pies de Shaoran, frente a ellos se encontraba la figura de una mujer que parecía estar echa de viento o humo ya que sus pies no se veían, sino que terminaba como si se desvaneciera una nube color verde muy claro, que era la tonalidad de piel de la extraña mujer que brillaba tenuemente haciendo resaltar el misticismo que la rodeaba, llevaba el cabello corto y vestía con una especie de túnica del mismo color perdiéndose, sin poder darse cuenta en donde terminaba la toga y comenzaba la piel,

la extraña aparición tenia atrapada a la chica en ráfagas de viento que le impedían la respiración , Shaoran tomo la piedra  que estaba frente a el y no dejaba de brillar , esto llamo la atención de la aparición que soltó a la chica que se estaba ahogando, la chica que apenas podía respirar  se percato e lo sucedido e inmediatamente se incorporo para abalanzarse hacia el chico para arrebatarle la piedra

-aléjate!!! Me pertenece!!- estaba cansada y muy herida, sus movimientos ya no eran del todo certeros así que fue fácil para el chico esquivarla, y para su amigo sujetarla por la espalda inmovilizándola, lo cual no duro mucho tiempo, la chica piso fuertemente a Pei obligándolo soltarla y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago noqueándolo –no te será tan fácil llevártela!!- ante su impresión la extraña figura se acerco al chico de mirada fría pero a la vez perdida y sin saber que hacer, las dudas lo invadían junto con una gran confusión

-solo pidelo y acabare con ella, mi señor- estos ultimo dicho por la aparición sorprendió mucho a la extraña chica, al igual que a Shaoran, pero este no lo aparentaba, la chica comprendió y bajo la guardia en signo de derrota, pero con una mirada llena de furia y tan fría como la de su rival, incluso mas...

-no...- fue la única y seca respuesta del chico que apretaba la piedra en su mano

-como ordenes mi señor- la criatura empezó a brilla y desapareció igual que vino, con las ráfagas de viento haciendo brillar mas a la pequeña piedra. La chica no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, saco de entre sus ropas un extraño colgante, lo tomo entre sus manos apareciendo una insignia mágica bajo ella, inmediatamente el colgante se transformo en un báculo con el que maniobro ágilmente y se puso en posición de batalla

-no se quien seas y ni me interesa...tal vez hayas ganado esta, pero aun así te daré tu merecido!!!- la chica se disponía a atacar y li, sin entender lo que sucedía, se puso en posición de batalla tras haber guardado el mágico objeto, repentinamente se escucho una melodía  triste y melancólica que parecía ser transportada por el leve viento que soplaba tranquilamente arrullando todo a su paso, la joven nuevamente bajo la guardia y dio la espalda a li para ver hacia los árboles junto a la laguna, de donde se podían ver dos sombras borrosas, el báculo de la chica desapareció y recobro su forma natural

-deja de jugar- una voz se escucho por todo el lugar, mas parecía un susurro-es hora de irnos... no te dejes vencer por la ira...-

la chica solo asintió y para la sorpresa de Shaoran y de Pei, que acababa de levantarse, apareció frente a ellos un enorme león con armadura y un par de enormes alas, llego junto a la chica que lo acaricio y se monto en el 

-no me daré por vencida... y estoy segura de que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos- el león emprendió el vuelo hacia donde se encontraba las dos siluetas que también montaron en el y se perdieron en el horizonte. Al verlo los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como dos enormes platos, no ocultaba su asombro

P-Shaoran que sucede? Vamonos ya...- su amigo no le respondió, seguía viendo hacia el punto donde las siluetas habían desaparecido

SH-ese era... estoy seguro de que esa era Cerberus....-

***************************

Transcurrida la noche los chicos habían decidido regresar a sus respectivos hogares. 

Por mas que lo intentaba Shaoran no podía dormir, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido, esa extraña chica, el que el primero de los fragmentos lo haya aceptado como dueño así nada mas... sin mencionar la aparición de esa extraña criatura voladora, la cual estaba seguro que era cerberos, el guardián del sello... como podía ser posible eso?... definitivamente esa noche no podría dormir... 

***********************

notas de la autora:

holaholaholaaaa!!

Si, yo otra vez,  este es mi segundo fic... si, se que va muy poco tiempo de que puse el primero... es solo que no me aguante y necesito otro proyecto en que mantearme entretenida  para no estancarme en ninguno de los dos!!!

Espero les guste, y creo que encontraran un poco extraño que se llame igual que mi nick... ahí les va una explicación corta:

Mi nick viene de una historia original mía llamada así Cerezo Astorya,( luego explicare que significa cada sigla del nombre...). 

La palabra cerezo no se refiere precisamente a la flor, es mas bien un juego de palabras referentes a dicha escuela, si lo saben (los que vivan en México me imagino que tienen que saberlo, ya seria raro que no supieran que es un CERESO! Aunque se escriba con s... a mi me gusta mas con z ... y si es así díganme si no tengo razón?!) y si no saben lo que significa, lo que quiero decir con la palabra cerezo, háganmelo saber y se los diré! (cuando se lo dije a mi hermana se carcajeo por 2 horas... bueno... aunque nuestro humor es algo especial... jejeje ¬¬)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!

C..A. (así firmare en este fic, para que no confundirme con el titulo ^-^)


	3. Cap 2: secretos del pasado

Antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews (aunque son pocos) que me han dejado, la verdad o esperaba respuesta por este fic, (ni por el otro, no se preocupen) o por lo menos no tan pronto, y por cierto

If you wana put another review, let it in English, that's not a problem for me,  ok, I'm no good writing and talking in English, but I do all I can! =^-^= .... Arigatou Kaylie-chan !

Uy si hay errores de ortografía.. mil perdones!!

También quiero mandar un saludo a mi gran amigo Horoyuki takei a quien espero le guste este fic!

nota: parlamentos en japonés

**      parlamentos en ingles**

**_      parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas por en cursiva normal o "-"

CC Sakura no es mío, sino de clamp, no hace falta decirlo verdad?

Cap 2 ...secretos del pasado...

*******************

"you have to swear

you've got love to love me

Aah aah

That will last forever

Aah aah

We must have a story

Aah aah

with a happy ending

so don't ever go away

and never put inside

the tings i'm gonna say

cause these are the rule for us

use you eyes 

only for look at me

use you mouth

onli to kiss my lips

we are branches of the same old tree

you can laugh

only if you laugh with me

you can cry

only if you cry for me 

Don't forget that you're condemned to me

oh can't you see

you always were

you'll always be"

Todas las chicas en el parque que pasaban a su lado no podían evitar voltear a verlo, soltar una sonrisita tonta o simplemente sonrojarse al ver a un chico tan perfecto: apuesto, serio y misterioso, elegante y muy imponente. Estaba recargado en un árbol, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, el poco viento que soplaba revolvía mas su ya alborotado cabello cayéndole frente a los ojos que estaba cubiertos por unos lentes obscuros. Llevaba unos audífonos puestos y una pequeña mochila negra que se sujetaba a través de su pecho en donde guardaba su Cd Player. vestía de pantalón negro recto, zapatos estilo tenis, pero formales y una camisa gris de cuello en "v" un tanto ceñida al cuerpo, resaltando el torso del joven. Alguien se acerco a el sacándolo de su concentración, era una chica de cabellera canela que llevaba atado en una coleta alta con un listón rosa y de ojos verdes soñadores, vestía de un overol , pero en vez de short era falda, en color roda y una camiseta blanca son las orillas igualmente rosas, terminando con unos tenis blancos con agujetas rosas... no se podía negar que se veía un tanto infantil, pero también muy dulce y tierna, lo que hacia resaltar su belleza

-que escuchas?...-su tono fue tan infantil e ingenuo como sus acciones y ante algunas miradas de envidia y de asombro por parte de las jovencitas que lo observaban y la del joven que la miraba un tanto sorprendido sin comprender todavía que sucedía la joven le quito los audífonos y se los puso, por unos instantes hizo muecas con la cara, como si estuviera analizando la canción, después de unos pocos segundos simplemente sonrió y cerro los ojos aun con los audífonos en su poder

you used to say

I should see a doctor

Aah aah

Who would keep me busy

Aah aah

Cause a jealous woman

Never makes it easy

Aah aah

And you know I'll do for us

Whatever seems right

But it may take awhile

Before I change the rules

La chica parecía cantar la canción en vos baja siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza y un poco con el cuerpo, ante el chico que, sin saber por que, tal ves por estar entre ella y el árbol y no poder salir de ahí,  no podía retirar su Mirada de ella

use you eyes 

only for look at me

use you mouth

on li to kiss my lips

we are branches of the same old tree

you can laugh

only if you laugh with me

you can cry

only if you cry for me 

Don't forget that you're condemned to me

oh can't you see

you always were

you'll always be"

al terminar la canción se retiro los audífonos y se los regreso al muchacho que la miraba serio, ella solo le sonrió

-esa canción me gusta mucho... se nota que tienes buen gusto para la música...- 

M-por fin los encontramos!!!- junto a ellos llegaron Meiling, Tomoyo y Pei, los dos últimos siguiendo a la primera que venia un poco enojada –por su culpa ya no llegaremos a tiempo para ver la película- Meiling empezó a camina a paso acelerado seguida por Tomoyo y por Pei, quien miraba a Shaoran picadamente, y este solo le regreso una mirada enojada

S- nos van a dejar, vamos!- sin que el se lo esperara Sakura lo tomo de la mano y así siguieron hasta alcanzar a sus amigos, y hasta llegar al cine, Shaoran parecía algo apenado, en especial por las ocasionales miradas de burla por parte de si amigo, ninguna de las otras dos chicas se dio cuenta o no le dieron importancia y para Sakura era lo mas normal de mundo

S-y que película se supone que es la que veremos?-

M-no lo se, decidan!- 

P-por eso nos hiciste dar tremenda caminata?!... eres el colmo...- el chico estaba cansado de tanto caminar así que decidió entrar seguido de Meiling y Tomoyo, Shaoran seguía junto a Sakura viendo la cartelera ya que esta seguía sujetándole la mano... y el no se atrevía a pedirle que lo soltara 

S-yo quiero ver esta!- Sakura daba saltitos y señalaba el cartel que anunciaba la película, Shaoran estaba un poco apenado por el comportamiento de la chica que lo jalo cine adentro para ir con sus amigos –y donde compramos los boletos?...- 

M-eso no cera necesario...-

  
S-hoe?...por que?-

SH-por que este es uno de los negocios que pertenece a la familia de Pei-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo...

M-entonces entremos!- 

***********************

**-" te haré pagar caro tu ofensa desgraciado!!!!"-**

**-"intentalo!!!!!!!!"-** dos hombres peleaban ferozmente, cada uno con espada en mano

los 5 chicos estaban bastante entretenidos en la película que era notablemente de acción (sangre!!! Sangre!!!... ups...cero que no verdad? ñ_ñ) pero a dos de ellos se les veía notablemente serios ante las escenas 

P-**_y ahora que te pasa he?-_** al voltear con su amigo noto que este estaba muy serio y con una mirada muy extraña

**-"detenganse!!!!  Nooo!!!..."-** ante los dos hombres que peleaban se interpuso una mujer, que resulto herida por las espadas

T-Sakura que sucede?... te sientes bien?...- la expresión en el rostro de su amiga no era normal, especialmente por que ese tipo de películas eran sus favoritas y siempre se la pasaba gritando y dando golpes al aire cuando veía una, pero preocupo mas aun a Tomoyo el que de su mirada perdida resbalara una lagrima que seco rápidamente -... Sakura...- la chica se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo de la sala, seguida por su prima y observadas por Meiling y Pei, Shaoran siguió su ejemplo y se levanto lentamente para retirarse...

P-**_y a estos que mosca les pico?.._**.-

M-**_a mi no me preguntes, mejor vamos a ver_**...- el solo le asintió con  la cabeza y los dos salieron siguiendo a sus amigos

****************

al salir encontraron a Shaoran recargado a un lado de la puerta de la sala, y a Tomoyo sentada junto a Sakura en una banca cercana 

T-que es lo que sucede Sakura?... acaso...-

S-no... no es nada, es solo que no me ciento bien...-

T-no crees que será mejor que regresemos a casa?- en ese instante sonó el teléfono de Tomoyo, contesto e inmediatamente se lo paso a Sakura – es para ti - ella lo tomo y escucho atentamente, para después poner una cara de enfado o mas bien de "por que a mi?"  _ 

-esfetafas bifiefenefe monfostrufuofo?-

S- quefe nofo tifiefenefesefe  ofotrafa cofosafa mefejoforofo quefe esfepifiafarmefe??!!! – al escucharla a todos les salio una gota en la nuca y Meiling casi cae de espaldas, por la extraña forma en que hablaba y por no entenderle nada, a excepción, como siempre, de Tomoyo que solo sonreía... y  la platica continuo –yfi quefe nofo sofoyfi unfu monfostrufuofo!!-

-seferáfa mefejoforofo quefe refegrefesefenefe afa cafasafa... nofo mefe gusfetafa quefe salfagafanafa cofonofo eefesofosofo mofocofosofosofo tafanafa exfetrafañofosofo-

S-NOFO!! Esfetoyfo muyfu bifiefenefe, nofosofo vefemofosofo mafasafa tafardefe "hefermafanifitofo"- ... y colgó, estaba un tanto irritada, y al parecer el malestar ya se le había pasado....

T-entonces iremos a casa?-

M-he?-

S-claro que no! Hasta ceros que voy a permitir  que me controle de esa forma!!! Jamás!!!-

T-este va a ser un día muy largo...- no le quedaba de otra a la pobre de Tomoyo que resignarse, cuando Sakura se mete una idea a la cabeza, nadie se la saca, ni a golpes...

P-que fue lo que paso aquí Daidouji?...- todos los demás presentes seguían un poco extrañados por la tan "peculiar conversación"

T-nada... solo una conversación entre hermanos...- dijo con una sonrisa de resignada

*********************

dado que Sakura no quería regresar aun a su casa, Meiling las invito a tomar el te en la residencia li...

T-es una casa hermosa...-

S-... y enorme...-

M-pase, están en su casa- al entrar estaba esperándolos una mucama que se acerco a Shaoran

**_-joven, su madre o espera en el estudio, dice que es algo muy importante...-_**

****

SH**_ -gracias, puedes retirarte...- _**la mucama asintió y se retiro

M-por que no vamos a mi habitación?- las 2 jóvenes asintieron y Meiling les mostró el camino 

*************

la señora li se encontraba sentada en el gran sofá frente al escritorio del despacho cuando se oyó que tocaban a la puerta

Y**_-pasa...-_**

****

SH**_-buenas tardes madre... me mando llamar?-_**

****

Y**_-veo que tienen visitas...-_**

****

SH**_-así es, Meiling invito a sus amigas a tomar el te a la casa, ahora están en su habitación-_**

****

Y**_-ya veo... siéntate Shaoran...- _**la mujer señalo un sillón mas pequeño que se encontraba aun lado –**_no hay algo que quieras decirme...?-_**

****

SH**_-no entiendo a que se refiere madre...-_**

Y**_-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... que fue exactamente lo que sucedió anteanoche Shaoran?...-_**el joven paso saliva ya que el tono de su madre no era muy agradable que digamos, y de las escasas cosas a las que les temía, su madre era la primera en la lista. Metió al mano en su bolsillo y saco una piedra verde-grisácea  y la puso en la mesa

SH**_-apareció cerca del lago, cuando llegue encontré a una extraña chica que atacaba a un hombre, al matarlo le quito esta roca, después su cuerpo se desvaneció y apareció una especie de fantasma que la ataco y soltó la piedra, cayo cerca de mi y la tome, en ese instante el espectro se acerco a mi...-_**

****

Y**_-...y te reconoció como su dueño...-_**

****

SH**_-así es...-_**

****

Y**_-y sobre esa extraña chica...como era? tenia alguna seña en particular?-_**

****

SH**_-la verdad no sabría decirle madre... no la pude observar perfectamente... vestía de negro completamente, con gafas obscuras y en la cabeza una especia de paliacate, eso junto con lo oscuro que estaba me impidieron distinguirla...pero...-_**

****

**_*********************_**

S-la vista desde aquí es muy hermosa Meiling!- Sakura estaba en el balcón de la habitación de su amiga observando los jardines de la gran mansión y algo llamo mucho su atención –...un cerezo...- justo al centro del jardín, se encontraba un cerezo que cubría sus alrededores con sus hermosos pétalos rosados y junto a el había una pequeña banca blanca con una flor de cerezo en el centro del respaldo y un escrito a los costados grabado en dorado

_"...Ying Fa..." _

una dulce vos resonó a su alrededor y junto al árbol apareció fugazmente la figura de una mujer de cabellera larga y ondulada 

S –ying... fa...?- la pobre no entendía lo que estaba pasando y mas se confundió al ver desaparecer ante sus ojos a aquella mujer cuando se acercaron sus amigas

M -que dices?...- 

S-hoe?.... no nada... jajajaja... es solo algo que se me vino a la mente- algo apenada se daba golpecitos en la cabeza –que quiere decir "ying fa"?-

M- flor de cerezo – las dos chicas quedaron algo sorprendidas por dicha afirmación

T-flor de cerezo?.... estas segura?...-

M-como voy a equivocarme, es como preguntarte el significado de la palabra Sakura y decir que te equivocas!... acaso crees que no se mi propio idioma!?-  irritada gritaba la joven acorralando a la pobre de Tomoyo que sonreía nerviosa, Meiling si que tiene carácter...

S-...flor de cerezo...-

M-he?-

S-ese es el significado de Sakura.... flor de cerezo...- mientras Mei la miraba extrañada ella seguía mirando atentamente el árbol que parecía hipnotizarla con el bello danzar de sus pétalos mientras mil imágenes recorrían su mente.

_"cada que veas el cielo azul, recuerda aquellos bellos momentos que compartimos..._

_cada que oigas el cantar de las aves, recuerda como te mecía entre mis brazos al dormir..._

_cada que veas los cerezos en flor, remuérdame, y al amor que siempre te tendré, mi pequeña..._

_aunque ya no pueda estar a tu lado, siempre te cuidare donde quiera que estés..._

_nunca estarás sola... y por favor nunca olvides que ,al final, todo saldrá bien..."_

una solitaria lagrima recibió la mejilla de Sakura que no dejaba reobservar los pétalos que caían sin cesar... Tomoyo se acerco a ella y la abrazo consolándola

S-quiero creer que de verdad todo saldrá bien... deberás quiero.. pero...- a duras penas podía detener las lagrimas que salían una tras otra 

T-calma Sakura...-

M-Tomoyo... que sucede...se encuentra bien?- ella solo asintió,  pero Meiling permaneció intranquila por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga

S-la flor de cerezo era la flor favorita de mi madre... por eso dijo que cuando naciera una niña le pondría ese nombre...- Sakura logro tranquilizarse un poco, y Tomoyo la guió a la cama para que se sentara 

M-tu madre?...-

T-su madre murió cuando Sakura nosotras aun éramos muy pequeñas-

M-lo ciento... yo no...- su pobre corazo dio un vuelco, sabia como se sentía su amiga, ya que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, pero lo mejor seria no pensar en eso –no pensemos en cosas tristes...es un día hermoso y digno de disfrutarse... les gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?.....- Meiling se acerco y le ofreció la mano a su amiga alegremente junto con una tierna sonrisa, a lo cual Sakura le correspondió

*************

el joven se había distraído de las palabras de su madre, ahora se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, observando hacia el jardín alcanzando a ver a su prima y sus amigas salir, Meiling y Tomoyo corrían tras Sakura que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el cerezo al fondo del jardín..."como es que una chica puede ser tan extraña, tan misteriosa y tan..."

Y-**_Shaora_**_n?..._-

SH-**_si madre?...-_** el llamado de su madre saco al joven de su estupor, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se aparto de la ventana para regresar al lado de su madre 

Y-**_quiero que me digas si esa extraña tenia alguna seña en particular...un símbolo... marca... lo que sea _**–el chico se quedo pensativo, tratando de recordar....

SH- lo **_único que me viene a la mente es que en su vestimenta llevaba varias estrellas.._**.- la seriedad de su madre se acentuó... **_–...una en el cuello de la blusa... una colgando en el final de cada manga... y una como broche que detenía la pañoleta...-_**

****

**_Y-nada mas?... no recuerdas el idioma en el que hablaba?...-_** el chico negó con la cabeza, al momento de la batalla no se había fijado en ese detalle

**_SH-lo ciento, pero al momento de la batalla no preste mucha atención a ese detalle- _**su madre lo miro seriamente causando que a Shaoran le diera un escalofrió por toda la columna, su madre se levanto y se disponía a salir de la habitación

Y-**_ven conmigo Shaoran... hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo..._**- la señora li salio del despacho y su hijo la siguió inmediatamente

****************

después de recorrer un buen tramo de la enorme residencia llegaron frente a una habitación en la cual Shaoran nunca antes había entrado ya que su madre nunca se lo había permitido. Las puertas que llegaba casi hasta el techo estaba finamente grabadas, las horillas eran atravesadas por enredaderas que terminaban en la parte superior de cada una y en el centro se encontraba un enorme dragón que sujetaba en una garra la insignia del clan li, y en la otra tenia otra insignia, pero la forma de esta no se distinguía bien, ya que se veía dañada, como si alguien hubiera querido borrarla... estaba destruida...con un leve movimiento del abanico de la señora li las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver tras ella una imponente habitación llena de objetos antiguos, todos ellos de un incalculable valor y algunos de un gran poder... pero algo en particular llamo la atención del joven. 

Al final de la habitación había un gran ventanal  decorado con unas cortinas de fina seda rosa sujetas a cada extremo por un lazo dorado, cada uno con un broche en forma de estrella. Frente a el había un cofre de madera, al parecer de cerezo, eso daba pensar el dulce aroma que este despedía y que invadía toda la habitación, en la parte superior tenia grabada una estrella que a los costados tenia al sol y a la luna.

Junto al cofre, en un soporte que aparentemente era del mismo tipo de madera,  se encontraba un pergamino cerrado por un cordón dorado con un broche en forma de media luna con un pétalo en el centro. Junto al pergamino había tres flores diferentes, la cuales se veían lindas y frescas, como recién cortadas

**_SH-que es esto madre?-_**

****

**_Y-esto hijo... es lo que mas dolor nos ha causado en la vida...- _**Shaoran miraba atentamente a su madre, que se sentó en el pequeño descanso que había a orillas del ventanal –**_hace años, las batallas entre clanes eran muy intensas y sangrientas,  estas no causaban mas que muertes y dolor, todo por la ambición de los hombres... en fin... en ese entonces había otro clan que, al igual que nosotros, estaba en contra de estas masacres sin sentido, el líder  de ese clan y tu padre decidieron aliarse para tratar de mantener la poca paz que nos quedaba e intentar finalizar las batallas – _**Shaoran miraba atentamente a su made, esperando que continuara con el relato cuando repentinamente su dura mirada se entristeció –**_tu padre había iniciado una gran amistad con ese hombre, creía ciegamente en el y sus nobles  palabras... hasta el día en que le hundió  su espada en el corazón _– el corazón del pobre dio un vuelco, así que ese hombre había sido quien asesino a su padre... lo había traicionado... el estuvo presente en ese momento, pero era muy pequeño, y lo único que lograba recordar en los sueños que lo atormentaba era como su padre caía frente a el cubierto de sangre, los gritos de sus hermanas... las lagrimas de su madre... y ahí frente a el un hombre del cual no podía distinguir el rostro**

SH-**_por que?...-_**  la sangre le hervía, apretó el puño tratando de controlar toda esa ira que sentía, su madre solo negó con la cabeza

Y-**_esa es una pregunta a la que no puedo responder... nunca supe cual fue la razón, lo único que importa aquí es que ese hombre corto el lazo de unión que había  nacido entre nuestras  familias_**-

SH**_-y que significan esas tres flores?...- _**la señora li  miro detenidamente las flores y las acaricio con una mirada fría y dura... 

Y**_-...no lo olvides Shaoran ... estas representan a los que debes considerar tus peores enemigos...-_** el joven asintió seriamente... fuera lo que fuera que significaran, esas tres flores representaban a las tres personas que mas debía odiar en el mundo

**************

la noche había caído en la ciudad de hong kong y las Primas Daidouji debían regresar a su casa... no solo por que ya fuera tarde, sino también por las pasadas 10 llamadas de Touya enfurecido por que no habían regresado

T-muchas gracias por todo Meiling, nos la pasamos muy bien...- Sakura asentía con la cabeza ya que tenia la boca llena las galletas que su amiga les había regalado ya que a Sakura le habían gustado mucho, claro que no les dijo que habían sido hechos por su primo

M-ojala puedan venir  otro día-

T-tal vez tu puedas ir a nuestra casa, los postres que prepara Touya son deliciosos, te encantaran –Meiling les sonreía a sus amigas, y mas fue la risa al ver como Sakura se ahogaba con una de las galletas, en ese momento llego un elegante auto negro, del cual bajaron 2 mujeres vestidas de traje negro y gafas obscuras y con un transmisor en la oreja cada una, al ver a las jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia que Meiling correspondió un tanto sacada de honda,  una de las mujeres abrió la puerta para que Tomoyo y Sakura entraran al vehículo, al subir Sakura abrió la ventanilla de arriba del auto (por acá conocida como quemacocos) y se asomo por el

S-nos veremos en la escuela!!-  el auto se puso en marcha y Sakura agitaba el brazo como loca despidiéndose de su amiga, y de Shaoran que se reunió con su prima –Nos vemos mañana Li-Kun!!!- Sakura le sonrió de una forma muy alegre y tierna, lo que hizo sonrojar al chico que no dejo de verla hasta que el auto se perdió de vista, todo esto dejando muy impresionada a su prima, aparte de extrañada

M-**_quien no te conociera diría que te gusta Sakura...-_**

*************

T-Monstruo!, al fin llegaron- Touya estaba con una cara de pocos amigos en la entrada de la casa, Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron del auto, la primera puso cara de puchero y piso a su hermano

S-que no soy un monstruo!- Yukito salio de la casa y se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de Sakura, y empezó a alborotarle el cabello tercamente, Sakura le sonrió

Y-no te enojes Sakura-chan, to-ya estaba muy preocupado por ustedes dos- los cuatro entraron a la casa, y Sakura y Tomoyo se quitaban los zapatos (costumbre japonesa, que puedo hacer yo T_T) 

To-no tenias por que preocuparte Touya, ya sabias donde estábamos, no nos pasaría nada...-

Ty-precisamente por eso estaba preocupado...- a Sakura le salio un gran signo de interrogación al no entender a su hermano

Y-pediré que les calienten algo de cenar, me imagino que tienen hambre...-

S-no, gracias Yukito, ya cenamos en casa de Meiling...- yukito asintió

Y-entonces será mejor que vallan a dormir, ya es tarde...- las dos chicas asintieron y Sakura se llevo de la mano a Tomoyo escaleras arriba

Y-no creo que tengas por que preocuparte Touya, ellas saben cuidarse bien, ya no son unas  niñas...deberías aprender a confiar en ellas-

T-es en esos desgraciados en los que no confió...-

Y-por que no se lo dijiste a Sakura desde un principio?-

T-es mi hermana, la conozco, si se lo dijera cometería un estupidez y todo quedaría arruinado...- Yukito lo miro tiernamente, Sakura era lo mas querido para su hermano, aunque el no lo admitiera, y nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara, y "el solo saber con que clase de gente se esta mezclando era imperdonable"... según el ¬¬

*************

HOLAHOLAHOLAHOLA!!!!!

Sip, este capitulo me quedo mas corto que el otro, pero que mas da! Este es solo el comienzo, esperen y verán BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa disque malvada)... 

se preguntaran que tiene que ver tanta Flor de Cerezo en la historia verdad? 

y cuando aparecerán los locos del principio?

Jun seguirá con sus calenturas y golpeando riota?

Sakura realmente esta loca?

acaso Tomoyo no sabe hacer otra cosa que reír?

Shaoran descubrirá que es lo que le esta pasando? (=^-^= juarjuarjuar)

Meiling dejara de gritar algún día?

Pei le confesar lo que siente? Tal vez cuando deje de golpearlo por todo...

Bueno, basta de preguntas entupidas

La canción que puse es "rules", de shakira, que tiene que ver con todo esto?... mas adelante se darán una idea, no la puse nomás por que me gusta... jejeje

Y por lo de la conversación rara de Sakura... como no pude hablar en otro idioma ya que Shaoran o cualquiera de los otros dos chicos la hubieran entendido, decidí hacerlo así... de donde lo saque? Es que cuando era mas peque mi madre hablaba así para que yo no la entendiera... jajaja... 

Nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo!

MATANE!!!

*-C. A.-*


	4. Cáp 3 … Shok of Love tener que decir...

nota: parlamentos en japonés

**      parlamentos en ingles**

****

**_      parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas en cursiva y el tipo de letra del idioma  y con "-"

por cierto saludos a mis amigos gabler, tiff , iori y en especial a kass (estoy feliz por tu sorpresa!! Me encanto!!! Gracias amiguis!!!)  hay que apurarnos con el fic!! Ya lo quiero ver publicado chicos!!!! 

Y por ultimo quisiera dedicar este cap. a mi amigo Joie (aunque dudo que lo llegue a leer T-T), que espero este mejor y que le guste!!

CC Sakura no es mío, sino de clamp, no hace falta decirlo verdad?

*******************

Cáp. 3 … Shok  of Love  -  tener que decir adiós… 

*******************

la clase de matemáticas no era de lo mas divertido que digamos,,gracias a dios era la ultima del día, mas de un alumno estaba dormido o pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo ( _-_  zzzzzz ) ni siquiera Shaoran,  siendo las matemáticas su materia favorita ponía la mas mínima atención, estos últimos días su mente había sido ocupada, para su sorpresa y la de sus mejillas que últimamente se ponían mas rojas que un semáforo en stop!, por algo mas... algo especial que aumentaba con cada día, a cada momento que tenia a la joven de ojos esmeraldas cerca... algo que el no quería reconocer.. . un sentimiento tan extraño para el...

Sakura no era la excepción, lo único que hacia era garabatear en su liberta cosas sin sentido y dibujos abstractos, sin pensar siquiera, empezó a escribir, mirando hacia el vació, recordando...pensando... imaginando..., hasta que la voz de su profesor que les ordenaba escribir unos problemas en su cuaderno la saco de su pequeño trance, iba a pasar la hoja toda rayada, pero le llamo la atención lo que escribió...

"_Me muero por explicarte _

_lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por intrigarte _

_y seguir siendo capas de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

_Que mas dará lo que digan, _

_que mas dará lo que piensen _

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía,_

_y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol..."  
  
_

De donde habrá salido todo eso? Era extraño, ella ni siquiera pensó al escribirlo... pero... y su corazón?... eso es cuento aparte... "el cerebro y el corazón no se mezclan" pensó "pero...quien habrá sido... el corazón o el cerebro?"... miro extrañada a su prima y le sonrió inocentemente cuando esta volteo a verla con cara de -sucede algo?..."sabia que mi cerebro era raro... ya me lo habían dicho, pero... mi corazón también lo es?... tengo corazón?... donde que no lo había notado..."(autora: eres rara, muy rara niña...¬¬U)

Shaoran termino de copiar los problemas que escribió el profesor en el pizarrón, pero no tenia la mas mínima intención de ponerse a trabajar,, su cabeza estaba mas ocupado pensando en otra cosa... mas bien intentando no pensar en "eso" que lo había traído tan distraído los últimos días, distraído, levanto la mirada y se topo con la inocente y confundida sonrisa que Sakura le brindaba a su prima que la veía extrañada... "como es posible que una chica sea tan extraña... y a la vez tan..."... ya deja de pensar en eso Shaoran!!!, se recrimino a si mismo, y tratando de olvidarse de eso, empezó a escribir en su cuaderno, a garabatear. La clase termino pronto, el profesor escribió la tarea en el pizarrón y Shaoran se deponía a copiarla, al voltear a ver su cuaderno se puso de todos los tonos de rojo existente al ver los "garabatos" que había echo sin darse cuenta

"_Me muero por conocerte,_

_saber que es lo que piensas _

_Abrir todas tus puertas y _

_vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir _

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, _

_cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios _

_Y ver  tu rostro cada día..."_

Cerro rápidamente el cuaderno y salio echo un bólido del salón para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su estado ¿de conde había salido todo eso... como es que EL lo escribió.? Algo estaba pasando, algo MUY extraño... y todo empezó desde que ELLA apareció... varias palmaditas en la espalda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, muy asustado

S-te encuentras bien li?- al voltear a ver se topo con los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, que lo miraban, como siempre, muy inocentemente... mientras el la miraba fijamente sin poder contestar ella le mostró su mochila –se te olvido en el salón- el la tomo y movió la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, sin decir una palabra, aparentando seriedad para ocultar su intranquilidad, aunque la chica, por despistada, no noto lo rojo de su rostro cuando esta lo tomo de la mano –vamos-

SH-que?- aun no entendía como es que era arrastrado hacia la salida de la escuela, ni a donde lo llevaba, aunque tampoco se quejaba

S-ha... lo ciento –dijo entre apenada y sonriente –es que cuando salí ya no encontré a Tomoyo ni a Meiling... y como no conozco bien la ciudad.... podrías acompañarme a casa?.... no quisiera perderme-el chico la miro con seriedad y empezó a caminar dejándola atrás –espera!!!-

******************

como dejarla a su suerte?... prácticamente estaba indefensa sola, los dos subieron al auto deportivo azul oscuros, el joven lo descapoto y se puso sus lentes obscuros mientras Sakura admiraba el hermoso auto. 

Al salir de la escuela todos los miraban, con envidia casi todos, Sakura se sujeto el cabello que anteriormente traía suelto, solo dos mechones caían a los lados, el joven la miro de reojo y evito sonrojarse al ver la hermosura del rostro de la joven.

Condujo por las calles sin rumbo fijo, ya que Sakura no le había dado ninguna dirección a su "apuesto  chofer" (Niéguenmelo! Niéguenmelo!!) hasta que la chica se queda mirando el escaparate de una tienda mientras esperaban el verde de un semáforo, sin mas ni mas Sakura bajo del auto , de la impresión Shaoran se olvido del semáforo y varios autor lo rebasaron, se estaciono junto a la tienda y bajo rápidamente al lado de Sakura, se veía molesto, pero no pudo decir nada ya que la chica l jalo dentro de la tienda.

pasaron gran parte de la tarde paseando por las tiendas de la ciudad, mientras Sakura miraba los vestidos, bolsos y diversos accesorios, Shaoran pasaba el rato probándose gafas obscuras o viendo los cd's (si es que la tienda tenia ), o si no simplemente permanecía observando a la chica que se divertía modelándole los diferentes vestidos que se probaba (ya se imaginaran que el "pobrecito" estaba fascinado jejejeje)

****************

las dos chicas se encontraban en el lumbral de la residencia li, apunto de entrar

T-estas segura de que lo que hicimos esta bien?- Meiling  se volvió hacia su amiga, mirándola enfadada, era la 10ma vez que lo preguntaba desde que salieron de la escuela

M-ya te he dicho varias veces que no te preocupes, ella estará bien, y mas si esta con mi primo!, -abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a su amiga-ahora, vamos, que hay algo que quiero mostrarte- 

Tomoyo seguía de cerca de su amiga recorriendo los enormes pasillos de la hermosa residencia exquisitamente adornados con hermosas pinturas y piezas de arte invaluables

-**_y_ ****_Shaoran_?- las dos chicas voltearon algo espantadas, para encontrar a Fa detrás de ellas**

M-**_no me asustes de esa forma!_- dijo lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos a su prima**

F-vaya! Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji- apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tomoyo, que miraba con interés la las primas, queriendo saber lo que decían, fa la saludo con una pequeña reverencia, la cual Tomoyo respondo con una gran sonrisa –a que debemos su visita?-

M-yo la invite a pasar la tarde conmigo ya que Shaoran y...-no pudo continuar al sentir un tremendo escalofrió recorrer su espalda, lo que la hizo voltear un poco asustada.... solo una persona podía causar ese efecto...

I-**_donde se encuentra Shaoran?_- La señora li observo fijamente a Meiling, que reía nerviosamente, al verla Tomoyo saludo de la misma forma que a Fa, de una manera muy cortes, la señora li Correspondió el gesto y la miro con interés**

I-buenas tardes señorita...-

T-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto señora- algo cambio en la mirada de la imponente matriarca de los li... se volvieron as fríos... tanto su hija como su sobrina la miraban un poco extrañadas ante el gesto, Tomoyo, que también se percato, la miraba un poco sorprendida

I-espero que su estancia en nuestra casa sea  placentera, ya que Mi Sobrina casi nunca trae a sus amigas aquí... con su permiso...- la mujer paso a las jóvenes de largo y siguió caminando hasta perderse por los pasillos, las jóvenes aun la miraban sin entender, asta que Fa reacciono

F-aun no me dices donde esta Shaoran Mei!- 

SH-el esta "ocupado", y no cero que llegue temprano a casa!- el tomo pícaro de la chica extraño a su prima, si hacerle caso, Meiling tomo la mano de su amiga y se la levo corriendo por los pasillos

************************

pararon hasta llegar al tercer piso, las dos chicas estaba muy agitadas por la carrera

T-por... que la prisa?- dijo tomando bocanadas grandes de aire

M-ha?... no quería que Fa me interrogara... es muy sobre protectora con Shaoran- Tomoyo ahogo una risita.... esa le recordaba a cierto moreno de cabello negro

Siguieron caminando por varios pasillos mas

T-falta mucho?- 

M-mmm... nop, ya casi- al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, las chicas se toparon con una enorme puerta grabada con un dragón, a Tomoyo le llamo mucho la atención y permaneció viéndola, por un largo rato

M-Tomoyo? Que sucede?- al regresar al lado de su amiga noto como esta miraba con singular interés una de las garras del dragón, donde antes se encontrara cierta figura...

T-que era esto?- señalo la imagen raspada, Meiling la miro seria 

M-la verdad no lo se... cero que solo mi tía y Fa lo saben...la verdad es que no me atrevo a preguntarles... vamos...-las chicas reanudaron su caminata hasta llegar a lo que parecía un "callejón sin salida"

T-y de aquí a donde- dijo sarcásticamente con una gota en la cabeza, Meiling no presto atención y se acerco a la pared, del lado izquierdo, toco la pared y susurro unas palabras que Tomoyo no entendió, en un instante, de la nada, una puerta se abrió

M-por aquí!-dijo sonriente, ante la mirada asombrada de su amiga

********************

-La lara lara lara...- una chica de largas coletas castañas paseaba por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer

-que sucede?-

-estoy aburrida- se recargo en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba el chico que le hablaba –hasta cuando habrá algo divertido que hacer?...-

-pronto... muy pronto... – la mirada misteriosa del chico hizo reír a la joven que siguió dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación –solo ten paciencia, todo vendrá a su tiempo... además, dentro de poco gozaremos de una visita muy grata–

- a si?... pero...aun no entiendo por que lo haces- el  joven solo la miro sonriente 

-por que me divierto... además... alguien tiene que evitar que se maten entre si...-

-no será eso lo que quieres realmente?- el sarcasmo de la chica de las coleas lo hizo reír aun mas, recobrando después su enigmática  mirada –si no le hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio-

-...tal vez tengas razón...-

*********************

un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, tenia un mal, no, horrible presentimiento

y-que sucede, Touya- Yukito dejo a un lado el libro que leía y observo curiosamente a su amigo, que se tallaba los brazos –un mal presentimiento?-dijo sarcásticamente, ya que siempre los tenia cuando se trataba de su hermana, y había un chico de por medio, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero seguía pensando que eran solamente celos de hermano

T-no te burles!... por que no habrán llegado todavía- volteo a ver el reloj, que miro con ojos asesinos (si las miradas matara...)

Y-calma, deben de estar paseando por la ciudad-

T-eso me preocupa mas! Es muy peligroso para ellas!!!-

Y-no exageres, aquí nadie las conoce, déjalas ser...- Touya le lanzo una mirada acecina a su amigo, que lo miraba tranquilamente mientras continuaba su lectura... a veces esa actitud tan despreocupada lo irritaba, si el se preocupaba por su hermana era su  problema!

*************************

Tomoyo y Meiling se encontraba en una habitación en el  tercer piso, escuchando música, platicando... haciendo lo que se les ocurriera, con tal de pasar el tiempo.

El lugar era algo raro, con un ambiente algo infantil, pero acogedor y con una vista increíble que daba hacia el jardín. Esa era la habitación secreta de Shaoran y Meiling  tenían desde pequeños, solo ellos dos sabían la clave secreta para entrar ahí y también el padre de Shaoran, cuando vivía, ya que el fue quien creo ese espacio para su hijo,  sabiendo que, como en un futuro no muy lejano  caerían inmensas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, necesitaría un refugio donde descansar y despejar la mente y alejarse de los problemas, y que mejor lugar que ese, una habitación oculta en el lugar mas lejano de la enorme mansión, nadie lo buscaría ahí, nadie que no conociera la clave secreta podría abrir la puerta que se encontraba oculta bajo un muy ingenioso hechizo,.desde ese primer día Shaoran compartió su refugio con suprima, ya que , al igual que necesitaría un lugar en el cual esconderse, necesitaría a alguien con quien desahogarse, y quien mejor que su entonces mejor amiga, su prima Meiling, y tiempo después con su inseparable amigo Pei...

Ellos tres habían decorado personalmente el lugar a trabes de los años, se encontraba lleno de juguetes de su  niñez que nunca se habían preocupado por sacar de ahí al crecer, usaban unos enormes cojines como asientos. Estaba lleno de recuerdos de cuando eran niños, como un tapete viejo que estaba en el cuarto de Shaoran antes de que quien sabe quien decidiera cambiarlo y tirarlo, pero como el muchacho no quería, ya que le gustaba mucho (verde, con un lobo dibujado en el) lo llevo a escondidas a aquel cuarto, también estaba la lámpara favorita de Meiling que se rompió en una de sus peleas con Pei,  la niña lloro tanto que el  no lo aguanto y a escondidas trato de repararla pegando todos los fragmentos, no quedo muy  bien pero Mei le agradeció el gesto, y la guardo ahí desde entonces, se encontraba también un viejo triciclo color rojo, un bat de béisbol roto en memoria del primer hon run de Pei (que termino noqueando a Shaoran que corría  tratando de atrapar la bola), había también inmensidad de muñecos de peluche, la colección de Meiling, muchos los había comprado, o se los había regalado, como su favorito: un enorme conejo, que parecía recostado, color negro con la barriguita y la colita blanca, la nariz y adentro de las orejas rosa y unos enormes ojos  rojos, con sus iniciales grabadas en un costado; ese había sido un regalo de Pei por su cúmplenos numero 10... según su primo se había tardado mas de dos semanas tratando de encontrar el regalo adecuado para ella, claro que el le hizo jurar que su amigo nunca se enteraría de que se lo dijo por que si no lo mataría!. Muchos recuerdos como ese se encerraban en aquel lugar, maravilloso para ellos....

T-que es esto?- en las manos de Tomoyo se encontraba una muñequita, aparentemente de porcelana, con vestimenta china de color rojo, cabello negro recogido en dos changuitos con listones rojos que caían a los lados a dos moños largos, y unos grandes ojos color rubí, muy lindos...al verla Mei se sonrojo, se acerco a su amiga y la tomo en sus manos –esto me lo regalaron cuando cumplí 14...- Mei miraba tiernamente la figura entre si manos, trayendo a sus mentes recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado hace mucho... aquel día de celebración en la residencian li... como su primo se las había ingeniado para dejarlos a ella y a su amigo solos... como este le regalo la Muñequita... y después le robara su primer beso ...tema que nunca se volvió a mencionar entre ellos, y que se le prohibió a Shaoran volver a mencionar, después de una semana de comentarios molestos hacia su amigo, sin que su prima se enterara, claro, de lo contrario no hubiera salido vivo

T-te pusiste roja!- su  tomo pícaro  hizo que su amiga se pusiera mas  roja –te gusta verdad?- 

M-si... es realmente muy bonita, la guardo con mucho cariño-

T-Me refería a Pei!- Meiling estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, para gracia de Tomoyo, que solo la veía enrojecerse mas y mas. 

De cierta maneta era divertido para Meiling, ya que nunca había tenido esa clase de conversaciones con alguna amiga, y como su tía había dicho, nunca había invitado a nadie a ir a la casa, menos a jugar a su alcoba, solamente estaba con su primo y Pei... se sentía muy bien tener alguien con quien poder platicar de ese tipo de cosas, alguien a quien poder llamar amiga...

******************

la tarde paso muy rápido para las dos chicas que no paraban de reír, contándose anécdotas mutuamente

M -no te miento! Casi se ahoga en el lago! – Tomoyo no paraba de reír, el solo imaginarse a un pequeño Shaoran empapado hasta los huesos, al recobrar un poco la calma miro su reloj –DIOS!! -

M-que sucede?...- 

T-Touya debe de estar furioso, ya pasan de las seis y  nosotras que no llegamos  a casa... debe de estar echando espuma por la boca...-

M-tu primo es muy raro...-

T-no... es solamente muy sobre protector...creo que debo irme... realmente me la pase muy bien hoy meilin...-

M-yo también!!! No me gustaría que te fueras.... me encantaría seguir platicando-

T-tal vez si....-

******************************

el ritmo de la música ambientaba la tarde en aquel concurrido lugar al aire libre, el lugar de moda en la ciudad, donde una banda local tocaba para entretener a los jóvenes que acudían para relajarse y pasar bien el rato.... mucho bailaban y otros simplemente platicaban sentados cómodamente en sus mesas, disfrutando del lugar

ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, ella daba sorbos a su jugo de fresa, tratando de desacalorarse después de aquel enorme recorrido por todas las tiendas que se encontraron, estaba muy contenta, no solo por los innumerables paquetes que tenia a los lados con todas las compras que hizo, son también por la compañía tan agradable que tenia... tal vez no hablaba mucho... pero durante la tarde pudo notar a aquel chico de semblante duro un poco mas relajado... tal vez hasta disfruto del paseo.... y lo que mas le agrado fue que, aunque no lo diera y si se lo preguntaba  lo negaría, trato de complacerla  aquella tarde.... incluso la llevo a aquel hermoso lugar, y eso que ella solo menciono tener algo de sed... sin lugar a dudas era un gran chico... y debía serlo para haber logrado lo que muchos otros no pudieron ni con las artimañas mas ingeniosas... algo que logro solamente siendo el mismo...

en cambio, el joven de ojos marrones solamente la observaba... como sus cabellos canelas caían al costado de su rostro definiendo con precisión cada una de sus delicadas facciones... sus finos labios de cereza y esas hermosas y soñadoras esmeraldas que iluminaban su rostro ... sin duda un bello paisaje  como fue posible que esa mirada lo atrapara por completo... y en tan poco tiempo... a el... a Li Shaoran... un hombre inalcanzable para cualquier mujer que lo intentara.... y  fue a caer en las redes de un par de ojos verdes y un bonito cuerpo "no... ella es mas que eso... tiene algo que la hace especial... pero..."

la infantil  mirada de incomprensión de la chica lo saco de su estupor

S-en que piensas?- Shaoran  desvió la mirada para que Sakura no notara el sonrojo que había provocado, eso era lo único que no soportaba de su dulce compañía: el  no poder evitar sonrojarse cuando esos ojos verdes lo miraban tierna y alegremente

Sh-en nada... –

S-bueno, entonces vamos a baila!- no tubo tiempo de negarse ya que al darse cuenta Sakura ya lo había arrastrado al centro de la pista

*********************************

M-este es el lugar que te había contado... – las dos chicas entraron abriéndose paso entre los chicos que había formado un circulo para poder ver baila a una pareja

T-pero debemos ir a casa, Touya de be de estar furioso-

M-no te preocupes, no se dará cuenta de cuanto tardamos , además es uno de los lugares mas populares de la ciudad!!– dijo guiñándole el ojo, siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente a la pista- que estará sucediendo?- al llegar a arillas de la pista las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta, todos en el lugar veían como bailaba una pareja animadamente 

M-no lo creo....-

T-vaya, tu primo baila muy bien Meiling!- 

M-que dices? Ni siquiera sabia que bailaba!!-

*******************************                                    

la noche estaba calendo y se encendieron las luces de colores creando un gran ambiente en todo el lugar, especialmente para las dos personas que bailaban al centro e la pista, olvidándose de todo lo que los rodeaba, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos.... y nadie mas.... 

Sakura movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, tan liguera como una pluma, además de una manera provocativa a los ojos del chico frente a ella que la miraba encantado. El no se quedaba atrás, también se movía muy bien por la pista, siguiendo los pasos de su acompañante atentamente, y sin perder de vista su hermosa figura que lo mantenía embelesado como nunca antes, casi era el final de la canción , y sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo mas hacia el , tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, pronto la melodía termino y los dos bajaron de su  nube dándose cuenta de cómo se encontraban, uno junto al otro,  con una distancia mínima separando sus rostros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y ninguno de los dos con intenciones de moverse

La gente empezó a rodearlos otra ves, pero viendo con dirección al esencio,.... nuevamente la música empezó a sonar, pero esta ves había algo diferente

**This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky**

**The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills**

**My usually serious face watches you from far away**

**What has happened to my pride?**

Una chica de larga cabellera negra con destellos las se movía por todo el escenario cantando animadamente, y volteando a ver a la pareja 

**That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl**

**I'll just watch quietly from here**

**It seems that something big waits around the corner**

**That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling**

**My heart beats like in a dream**

**It seems that every day it gets stronger**

**I won't be beaten by her**

Al escuchar la voz de aquella joven, Sakura se separo rápidamente de Shaoran, rompiendo todo el encanto, y el sin entender, volteo a ver hacia donde ella miraba para encontrarse con una sorpresa

**I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly**

**With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands******

**When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why**

**Fly over the asphalt and hurry home******

**That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl**

**I can't look away from her eyes today**

**Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street?******

Meiling animaba a Tomoyo que cantaba lo mejor que podía, cuando Shaoran y Sakura voltearon topándose con sus respectivas primas

S-Tomoyo?1-

SH-...Meiling...- los dos permanecieron mirando, uno incrédulo, y la otra no sabia si estar contenta por oír cantar a su prima o molesta por que ellas estuvieran ahí, y conociéndolas (o por lo menos a una) para espiarlos, Tomoyo seguía cantando, y observando pícaramente a la pareja, y Meiling al darse cuenta de que las observaban también volteo a verlos guiñándole el ojo a su primo

**That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling**

**Something made my heart start******

**You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart**

**You want to know the true power that's been kept secret******

**That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling**

**It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it?**

**Grasping my dreams tightly**

**I won't ever give up on myself******

La canción termino pronto, y Tomoyo bajo del escenario ayudada por dos de los chicos de la banda entre aplausos y gritos que ella no comprendía, pero sin duda eran elogios a la bella cantante, si bien era cierto que muchos o habían entendido lo que decía, el solo echo de escuchar su voz había sido un deleite y mas aun para los que si entendieron. La joven se reunió con su amiga y las dos juntas se acercaron a sus respectivos primos, aunque no dieron oportunidad a que ninguno de los dos dijeran nada

T-Sakura, es hora de irnos-

S-hoe?!-

T-ya es tarde y Touya de be estar muy enfadado, así que si quieres que nuestros amigos conserven la vida, mejor veámonos-

S-Touya!- Sakura se golpeo en la frente como si de repente hubiera encontrado muy importante (y ciertamente si era algo muuuy importante)

M-bueno, vamos nos, Shaoran, tu conduces!-

El solo asintió entre todos tomaron los paquetes que Sakura había dejado junto a la mesa y salieron rumbo al auto

*******************************

rápido llegaron frente a la casa de estilo occidental que habitaban los jóvenes Daidouji, y como ya se lo imaginaban ante el sonido del carro acercándose un moreno conminada de pistola se asomo por la ventana

M-cero que ya las estaba esperando jejejeje-  dijo con una gota en la cabeza al ver la mirada del "extraño" chico

T- te lo dije- entre todos bajaron los paquetes de Sakura, mientras merlín y Tomoyo metían algunos a la casa, Sakura bajaba otros de la cajuela del auto y Shaoran solo miraba el pequeño oso de felpa gris, con un moño rojo atado en el cuello que se encontraba detrás de todos los paquetes, y al parecer había pasado desapercibido por las chicas, y las palabras que dijo Tomoyo aquella ocasión que estuvieron en su casa regresaron a su cabeza

_T-ustedes saben cuando es el cumpleaños de los osos de felpa?-_

_M-los osos de felpa tienen cumpleaños?-_

_S-si si!! Es el cuento que nos contó Chiharu verdad?- Tomoyo asintió y prosiguió a contarle la historia a su amiga _

_T-veras, el cumpleaños de los osos de felpa es cuando se lo regalas a esa persona especial;, y si le ata una cinta tuya y le pones tu nombre su amor será correspondido-_

_******************************_

Meiling y Tomoyo seguían en la casa, ya todos los paquetes estaban dentro también, Sakura solo salio a despedirse

S-muchas gracias por todo li, me divertí mucho –al voltear a verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, pero trato de controlarse

SH-Daidouji... yo... quería...-

S-ha? Por favor llámame Sakura.... yo puedo llamarte Shaoran, verdad?- al escucharla volteo ago sorprendido, pero asintió sonriente armándose de valor

SH-Sakura.... yo quería darte esto- y le mostró el pequeño oso de felpa, Sakura no entendió por unos minutos, lo miro a el, y luego al osito... Shaoran parecía desconcertado ante la reacción de la chica que luego cambio su mirada hacia una mas tierna... y tomo el pequeño oso... el sonrió... sin saber por que una extraña calidez lo invadió... y esta aumento al ver rodeado su cuello por los brazos de la joven que corto la distancia entre ellos con un dulce y tierno beso.... al darse cuenta de la situación Shaoran no supo como reaccionar.... había sido tan repentino para el.... pero era  tan agradable sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos que no dudo ni un momento mas en corresponderle...

el gusto no duro mucho, Sakura rompió el beso de una manera tajante, inesperado para Shaoran, dejándolo sin comprender, antes de dejarlo Sakura se acecho al oído del muchacho –adiós, Shaoran kun- y sin mas ni mas se alejo de el para entrar a su casa

Meiling se cruzo con Sakura al salir de la casa, pero ella no le dijo ni una palabra, simplemente camino hacia delante sin voltear a verla y con la cabeza baja

*****************************

Tomoyo, que se encontraba en la cocina escucho el ruido del auto que se alejaba, seguido de un portazo, se dirigió al recibidor a ver y se encontró con Sakura, sentada en el suelo y recargad en la puerta y abrasando algo... se acerco a ella preocupada y levanto el rostro de su prima, para notar el mar de lagrimas que corrían por sus sonroseas mejillas

S-no es justo Tomoyo... no es justo...- dijo entre sollozos, Tomoyo la abraso y trato de consolarla, como pudo la hizo levantarse para llevarla hacia su cuarto pasando entre el montón de maletas que había en el pasillo....

*******************

holaaa!!! Yo de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!

si!! Por fi me quedo el final!!! Buju!!! Después de aquí todo será sufrir para mi querido lobito!!!, aunque Sakura no se quedara atrás.... se que este capitulo me quedo algo ridículo, insípido, o como ustedes quieran llamarle... o en lo personal no fue todo lo que yo esperaba, pero no pude hacerlo mejor, con toda la presión que traigo encima por  examenes adelantados y miles de trabajos acumulados apenas y pude escribir y es lo mas que pude dar, pero prometo solemnemente que el que sigue será mejor!!!!

Adelantos del cap 4: la llegada a Japón - la orden del fénix (nada que ver con HP!!)

_Aeropuerto de Tokio, 7:00 AM_

_"Acaba de arribar el vuelo 532 proveniente de Hong Kong, "_

_****_

_CH-pero por que, no lo pueden hacer sin un motivo…-_

_R-según tengo entendido el joven llego preguntando por una tal Daidouji Sakura…- _

_CH-Daidouji Sakura?... __la única Daidouji por aquí es Tomoyo… tal vez es una confusión de ese muchacho…-_

_****_

y no pongo mas por que solo levo 3 míseras hojas de Word jejejeje, así que me despido y hasta el prox cap!!

Mata ashita!!!! (creo que a mi también esto ya se me hizo costumbre, nos demandaran kass?)

_–eres muy poca cosa... podía acabarte aquí mismo si lo quisiera... pero no... tendré paciencia, el momento _

_llegara tarde o temprano... nada podrá evitar que llegue la noche de la Bestia... y ese querida... será tu fin... el _

_día en que me regocijare sobre tu tumba y la de todos los que, igual que tu, alguna vez  trataron de _

_detenerme... el séptimo y ultimo de los ángeles,__caerá... – _

del sueño de Hibari, en ccs las cartas eternas cap 6 (ahora si creo que nos demanden por la publicidad kass, tendremos que conseguirnos un abogado!! Tu crees que podamos pagarle ente las dos?^^U)


	5. Cap 4: Amarte Duele

nota: parlamentos en japonés

**      parlamentos en ingles**

****

**_      parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas en cursiva y el tipo de letra del idioma  y con "-"

CC Sakura no es mío, sino de clamp, no hace falta decirlo verdad?

*******************

Cáp. 4 ...  Amarte Duele ...

*******************

Aeropuerto de Tokio, 7:00 AM

"Acaba de arribar el vuelo 532 proveniente de Hong Kong, "

la puerta del avión se abrió, colocaron la escalera y todos los pasajeros bajaron… al ultimo se quedaron dos personas, una chica de cabellos largos sujetados en una coleta trenzada vestida con un traje color vino de pantalón tipo pescador  chino y camisa sin mangas y a su lado un muchacho de cabello negro azulado atado en una pequeña coleta, con lentes obscuros, una camisa azul marino un poco pegada de manga corta y pantalones negros  terminando con zapatos tenis.

Los dos bajaron del avión despidiéndose ya debajo del piloto y la aeromoza, los cuales traían un pin con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón verde de ojos negros. Muy parecido al que los dos jóvenes traían puesto, solo que el suyo era también verde pero con los ojos rojos .

Los dos entraron ya a la sala del aeropuerto en busca de sus maletas… y algo mas...

-donde se abra metido?-

-no lo se…-contesto la joven a su acompañante –se perdió al bajar del avión- los dos empezaron a buscar con la mirada por todos lados, sin suerte alguna

-mejor busquemos todas las maletas y vamos a casa, seguro llegara mas tarde- ella asintió –sabe la dirección del departamento?- la muchacha asintió de nuevo, pero su semblante era ya mas serio, la verdad no le parecía que anduviera sin compañía por las calles de Japón… era muy riesgoso, el chico volteo a verla y pareciendo que leía sus pensamientos trato de tranquilizarla

-no te preocupes… nada le pasara, el estará bien, Shaoran sabe cuidarse solo-

*************

un joven de ojos marrones y cabellera alborotada caminaba por las tranquilas calles de un barrio de Tokio después de haber abandonado el taxi que lo llevo hasta ahí. varios minutos pasaron  hasta llegar frente a un gran y lujoso plantel

*************

N-chiharu… sabes donde están  Tomoyo?- naoko se corriendo acerco a su amiga algo inquieta

CH-no… se supone que Tomoyo tiene ensayo con el coro … por que, sucede algo?- antes de poder contestar la puerta se bario de golpe dejando pasar a una alterada Rika

R-la encontraste naoko?!!- la joven negó con la cabeza

N-no aparece por ningún lado-agrego seria ante la mirada intrigada de Chiharu

CH-podrían decirme ya que sucede por favor??!!- las dos chicas la miraron serias y le entregaron ciertos papeles 

N-primero que nada nos acaban de informar que aterrizo un vuelo proveniente de china- al escucharlo Chiharu frunció el seño –no sabemos a ciencia cierta si puede afectar en algo, pero hay que permanecer alerta…-

R-y por otro lado, y lo mas importante nos topamos con que varios de los chicos del grupo de Yamasaki están "interrogando" a un muchacho, aparentemente extranjero, afuera en el patio, y tu ya sabes que sus métodos no son muy amistosos que digamos- las tres asintieron a la vez

CH-pero por que, no lo pueden hacer sin un motivo…-

R-según tengo entendido el joven llego preguntando por una tal Daidouji Sakura…- 

CH-Daidouji Sakura?... la única Daidouji por aquí es Tomoyo… tal vez es una confusión de ese muchacho…-

N-lo mas seguro es que si, pero aun así a ellos les pareció raro, ya que la única persona con ese nombre y relacionada con Tomoyo es "nuestra" Sakura- al llegar a dicha conclusión decidieron seguir buscando a su  amiga para que aclararan ese mal entendido, ya que ninguna de ellas, por ningún medio, podría parar a esos muchachos

************

en el patio frontal de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de chicos amedrentando a un joven contra un árbol, junto a el estaban unos lentes obscuros rotos y la ropa del joven estaba maltratada por los ataques del grupo de muchachos, de los cuales ni siquiera se había defendido

antes de que pudieras seguir llego junto a ellos un joven de cabello negro, con los ojos entrecerrados y con el seño fruncido, en el cuello de su blusa del uniforme llevaba un pin en forma de una pequeña llama, al igual que los demás chicos presentes

Y-que es lo que sucede aquí?- al escuchar la voz del joven los muchachos se volteado

-este joven pregunto por Daidouji-san, y por Sakura… -

Y-y?- el joven levanto una ceja incrédula como diciendo "y que tiene eso de malo" 

-no nos quiso decir para que las buscaba, se comporto muy igualado y altanero así que decidimos darle su merecido-

Y-aquí la única persona que decide soy yo!! –el grito del chico hizo estremecer a mas de uno, y soltaron al joven de ojos ámbar –ahora váyanse a sus clases, y recuerden que hay junta hoy en la tarde...- todos asintieron y soltaron al muchacho marchándose del lugar, el se acerco al extraño y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, ya que había caído sentado en el suelo, recargad en el árbol –lamento lo que te hicieron mis compañeros.... mucho gusto, soy Yamasaki Takashi- el joven ambarino tomo su mano, al levantarse miro el rostro sonriente del muchacho frente a el... le pareció un tanto extraño...

********************

SO-.... puedo pasar?-  la puerta de la habitación se abrió tras los toques de la mujer, al no escuchar sonido alguno entro –te encuentras mejor, Sakura - Chan?- en la enorme cama frente a ella se encontraba recostada Sakura, con los ojos entrecerrados y abrasando un osito grisáceo

S-ya me ciento un poco mejor.... pero todavía estoy un poco mareada, no tienes por que preocuparte tia Sonomi... ha llamado papá? – la mujer negó con la cabeza

SO-aun no, pero no te preocupes, nunca pasa mas de una semana sin que recibamos una llamada o una carta para decirnos como se encuentra- 

***********************

M-donde diablos te habías metido??!!- apenas y había entrado por la puerta y su prima ya le estaba gritando –y mira como vienes!! Que fue lo que te paso??!!- el la paso de largo, sin contestar a sus preguntas y se encerró en su cuarto 

P-que sucede? Por que tanto grito?- 

M-nada! Que Shaoran acaba de llegar todo maltratado y con  la ropa rasgada y no me quiso decir que paso!!-

P -es que tus gritos hartan a cualquiera- comentario que hizo enfadar a su amiga que empezó a tirarle lo que se encontrara cerca, 

M-mejor ve a hablar con  Shaoran para ver si a ti si te dice que sucedió!!-dijo mientras pei esquivaba todo lo que ella le lanzaba

P-como tu ordenes mi señora!- el tono burlesco de su amigo la hizo enojar mas

*********************

por fin habían terminado los ensayos del coro y Tomoyo se disponía a regresar a casa... apenas estaba en su gaveta poniéndose sus zapatos cuando tres chicas llegaron corriendo hacia ella, muy agitadas

N-al fin te encontramos!!-

C-estuvimos buscándote por todos lados Tomoyo!!-

T-que sucede?- las chicas a apenas y podían hablar por la falta de aire

R-afuera... los chicos... interrogando... chico extranjero...Sakura...- Toyos no entendía nada de lo que Rika trataba de decirle, pero esas fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular por lo sofocada que estaba

C-afuera en el patio había un chico extranjero que pregunto por Daidouji Sakura, el grupo de Yamasaki lo estaba interrogando hace un rato y te estábamos buscando por que tu eres la única que puede hacer algo para detenerlos-

T-y por que no buscaron a yamasaki??!!-

N-a el tampoco lo encontramos!!-

Y-a quien no encontraron?- detrás de ella se encontraba el mismo yamasaki 

*********************

P-puedo pasar?- Pei entreabrió la puerta esperando a que su amigo le arrojara algo (igual que Meiling ¬¬ pobre Pei, como me lo tratan -_-)  al no escuchar respuesta alguna, entro a la obscura habitación, encontró a Shaoran sentado en el piso recargado en la cama, viendo hacia fuera a través del ventanal de la habitación –podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió?... la encontraste?-

El no respondió mas que un "humo" malhumorado, Pei por fin se atrevió a entrar y se acostó boca arriba en la cama quedando su cabeza a un lado de la de su amigo

P-entonces... que paso?- seguía sin responder... los dos se quedaron callados por un momento

SH-por que no puedo simplemente olvidarla?...- 

P- pareces disco rayado, no sabes decir otra cosa?- y su enojo era justificado, ya que desde aquel día Shaoran no hacia otra cosa que torturase con el recuerdo de aquella chica de ojos  esmeralda y dulce sonrisa que se había marchado sin decir adiós

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   Flash back   *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_-por cierto, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que faltan dos personas entre nosotros- todos los alumnos voltearon a verse entre si, murmurando ante las palabras de su maestro –dado que no se habían percatado, debo anunciarles que sus compañeras Sakura y Tomoyo Daidouji regresaron ayer por la tarde a Japón-  todo fue silencio en el salón, hasta escuchar el sonido de un lápiz caer... todos voltearon hacia donde venia el sonido, pero no había nadie en el lugar ya que Shaoran se levanto y salio del salón, seguido por su prima y Pei._

_Los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa donde se hospedaban sus amigas, para encontrarla bacía...._

_M-por que no nos dijeron nada?...-  nadie le respondió, volteo a ver a Shaoran que miraba la entrada enojado.... se había burlado de el? Sakura, esa chica que prácticamente lo había hechizado, y le había robado un beso dos noches atrás, ahora se había marchado sin decirle nada, sin un mísero adiós... adiós.... entonces recordó aquella noche... fue una despedida acaso?_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*    fin del Flash back   *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

SH-se despido de mi y ni siquiera me di cuenta....soy un idiota...- 

P-si, lo eres, ya lo se... pero deja de atormentarte, además,  tienes la oportunidad de volver a verla, no?-

SH-pero  ni siquiera se donde vive...-

P-pero sabes en donde estudia, y cuéntame, que paso? Por que al parecer no la encontraste...-

SH-algo muy extraño... cuando pregunte por ella unos chicos se acercaron y empezaron a preguntarme para que la buscaba... como no conteste me golpearon... hasta que llego un tipo que los detuvo... no parecía rudo pero todos ellos se espantaron al verlo...fue algo raro...- al escucharlo se volteo para ver cara a cara a su amigo

P-te golpearon y tu ni te defendiste??!! Tu el gran Shaoran li!!!... me decepcionas!...-

SH-quien me crees?! ... no podía hacer nada... recuerda donde estamos... –

P-tienes razón... bueno, que te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo al "territorio hostil"?-

SH-tu no le temes ni a tu madre, verdad?-

P-nop- el gesto del chico hizo reír a su amigo –solo le temo a tu madre, y a tu  prima-

Los dos salieron de la habitación, Meiling al verlos salto del sillón 

M-a donde van??!!- dijo al ver que los dos tomaban sus chaquetas

P-a dar una vuelta por ahí, vienes?- 

M-hombres... nunca cambian- ella también tomo su chamarra y salieron los tres juntos.

*************

T-como te encuentras Sakura?... todos en la escuela preguntaron por ti y te mandan muchos saludos- Tomoyo había regresado a casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir con si prima a ver como estaba

S-muchas gracias Tomoyo...como están todos?...-

T-preocupados... me dijeron que hoy en la mañana se apareció un chico extranjero preguntando por Daidouji Sakura...- al escucharla Sakura se levanto de un brinco ante una Tomoyo sonriente que sabia como reaccionaria su prima al escucharla... y no se había equivocado, solo había un persona que nombraría a Sakura como "Daidouji" 

S-entonces quiere decir que?!!-

T-no et adelantes Sakura, no lo se... yo no lo vi, lo vieron los chicos de Yamasaki... que de echo lo golpearon por que no les quiso decir para que te buscaba- Sakura frunció el seño

S-como que lo golpearon??!! Ya me las pagaran!!-

T-calma, ten en cuenta que lo hicieron para protegerte, por suerte Yamasaki llego y los calmo, el chico esta bien...-

S-entonces el lo vio??!! Si es el??!!-

T-no lo se- dijo en tono pícaro –solo me dijo que tenia cabello castaño y ojos cafés...- Sakura salio de la cama rápidamente y se metió al baño –ahora que haces?-

S-cambiarme!! No puedo ir así de fachosa a verlo!!-

T-vamos Sakura! No sabemos si sea el! Hay muchos extranjeros de ojos cafés y cabello castaño, además, si realmente fuera el, no sabemos donde este! La ciudad es muy grande!!- Sakura salio rápidamente del baño envuelta en una toalla y busco en su armario. Saco una blusa blanca y una falda negra, y regresó al baño a cambiarse

S-pero de alguna forma el sabe donde estudiamos! Si no, como se presento en seijou preguntando por mi??!! Entonces tal ves regrese!!- salio nuevamente del baño, ahora ya completamente arreglada con la blusa blanda con bordes rosas y la falda un tanto ajustada, peinada  y con un ligero  toque de brillo en los labios , el cual Tomoyo noto, se acerco a ella y la vio pícaramente

T-mmm... brillo en los labios?... que tienes pensado?- Sakura se sonrojo violentamente y negó con la cabeza

S-nada!!! No digas tonterías!!-

**********************

Y-Chiharu!! Corre!!!-

CH-no... no puedo dejarte aquí. takashi!!-

Y-no digas tonterías, yo estaré bien, tu vete, no quiero que te dañen!! –

CH-no, no no!! No te dejare solo!!- 

Y-tu deber es visarles! Debes advertir a los demás!!-

R-chiharu, debemos irnos, el tiene razón, enviaremos ayuda en cuanto lleguemos!-

CH-no, no quiero dejarlo!!-

N-vamonos ya!!-

CH-noooooo!!!-

-ahí están! -

Y-corran!!!-

*************

P-vaya... es un lugar muy "pintoresco"- llevaban ya rato caminando por las calles del barrio de tomoeda, hasta que Shaoran se detuvo repentinamente, con el seño fruncido y empezó a voltear a todos lados

M-que sucede Shaoran?- 

P-y a este que mosco le pico ahora?... estoy empezando a creer que eres raro amigo- poc! Sape para pie!, la verdad es que ya estaba empezando a cansar a su amigo

SH-no lo sienten?-

P-Sentir que? Lo único que yo ciento es un dolor en mi cabeza por tu culpa- Shaoran hizo mueca de desagrado, pero nuevamente su rostro se torno serio, esta vez mirando en dirección contraria a la que caminaban, empezó a caminar a paso acelerado, seguido por su prima y Pei que como siempre no comprendían nada

P-podrías decirnos que suce...de?- al dar la vuelta a una de las esquinas se toparon con un muchacho tirado en la banqueta, recargado en la pared y desangrándose rápidamente con un charco de sangre bajo el, lo que indicaba que levaba algo de tiempo ahí

SH-Yamasaki...- se cerco rápidamente al muchacho y lo levanto –eres Yamasaki cierto?!! Que sucedió aquí?!!- el joven apenas y pudo abrir los ojos, y al ver al chico que lo había ayudado esbozo una leve sonrisa

Y-no...nos volvemos...a ...ver... – intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, se encontraba muy débil por la gran perdida de sangre

M-espera! No puedes levantarte! Estas muy débil!!- la chica se acerco a ayudarlo, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie, la mirada del chico se torno mas sombría

Y-chiharu... debo ayudarla... o la mataran...-

SH-que? Que fue lo que sucedió?- ese nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero lo importante ahora era ayudar al chico que antes lo había ayudado a el

Y-debemos... ayudarlas... naoko...rika...chiharu...corren peligro...van con saku...- no pudo terminar de hablar por caer desmallado en los brazos de la joven china

Ninguno entendió nada de lo que quiso decirles, pero aun así Shaoran sintió algo extraño... un cierto malestar que no lo dejaba en paz inundaba su pecho... sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo en dirección de donde provenía la extraña energía que hace unos momentos había percibido

SH-encarguense de el!!-

M-Shaoran!! A donde vas??!! Espera!!- muy tarde, ya había desaparecido a su vista... Meiling y Pei se miraron mutuamente

P-ahora que?-

*************

-señora sonomi!!, señora sonomi!!!- una mucama gritaba como desesperada en los pasillos entrando a las habitaciones 

SO-que sucede? Por que tanto escándalo??!!por fin sonomin salio del despacho a encontrarse con la mujer que se acerco a ella aterrorizada-

-señora... los atacaron.. dos hombres... el joven yamasaki...-apenas y podía hablar de lo asustada y agitada que estaba

SO-calma calma que no te entiendo nada!! Que sucedió??!!-

-llegaron la Señorita Mihara  y sus amigas... están en la sala...- Sonomi la dejo y bajo corriendo a la sala, donde se encontraban las tres chicas Naoko, y Rika trataban de consolar a la pobre Chiharu que no paraba de llorar desconsolada y asustada, con las ropas llenas de sangre 

SO-pero mis niñas!! Que fue lo que paso??!!- la mujer se arrodillo frente a chiharu y la abraso tratando de consolarla

R-Fue horrible Señora!! 

N-Dos hombres llegaron y nos atacaron, Yamasaki salio gravemente herido al tratar de defendernos- las dos chicas apenas y podían contener las lagrimas

SO- y donde esta el??!!-

CH-se quedo allá, nos dijo que huyéramos para avisarle... ahora puede estar... estar muerto... no...no takashi!!- nuevamente empezó a llorar, sus amigas trataron de consolarla, Sonomi se levanto y tomo el teléfono que marco rápidamente –comuníquenme con Touya... como que esta en junta??!! No me interesa, comuníquenme con el, es una orden!!!-

*************

S-gracias por acompáñame Tomoyo, pero si quieres ya puedes irte- las dos chicas se encontraban en la entrada de la preparatoria seijou, recargadas en un árbol

T-tu lo que quieres es estar a solas con el, no es cierto?- Sakura se sonrojo nuevamente y miro el osito rosa con alas que traía con ella

S-bueno... es que yo..-

T-no importa, yo iré a "comer algo" y después regreso, ok?- 

*************

Shaoran seguía corriendo sin parar siguiendo esa extraña energía... en eso llego a un parque, donde se encontraba una enorme resbaladilla con forma de pingüino, y sobre ella, el la corona del pingüino, se encontraba un joven de apariencia aniñada, de ropas negras, con gabardina del mismo color, gafas obscuras y cabellos rojizos que miraba hacia el cielo que se nublaba poco a poco

Sin duda era el quien despedía esa extraña aura, pero había alguien mas, alguien que todavía no se mostraba, pero permanecía muy cerca. Permaneció solo observando al joven, que volteo a ver a Shaoran, se quito los lentes para dejar ver sus enormes ojos rubí que brillaron al ver al joven ámbar que lo observaba desafiantemente

-vaya vaya... así que no les basto con perder a uno y la orden del fénix ya mando a otro de sus idiotas a tratar de enfrentarnos?... ya viste malak  ! Nos mandaron otro para jugar!!- , junto a el, parado en un árbol apareció un hombre,  de aspecto mayor que el joven anterior, también vestido de negro con gabardina del mismo color, su cabello era de un color dorado brillante, al igual que sus ojos, los que dejo ver al quietarse las gafas,  que parecían los de un gato... igual de fríos... igual de inexpresables

- calma Deiden, nuestro único objetivo aquí es el heredero del fénix... el hombre observo detenidamente a Shaoran que tomo una pose de defensa... –pero que tenemos aquí... tienes uno de los talismanes en tu poder, no es verdad?... no me mientas... puedo sentirlo...-  el nombrado Malak bajo quedando frente a Shaoran que se alejo unos pasos desconfiado 

***************

T-Sakura... ya pasan de las 6:00 y no pasa nada... dudo que venga hoy... ya vamonos... tal vez mañana se presente de nuevo, no crees?- la pobre de Tomoyo ya se había cansado de esperar, si bien le hubiera encantado filmar la escena cuando Sakura hablara con el joven chino (ya traía cámara preparada y todo) ya se le había acabado la pila de su cámara por estar grabando a Sakura sonrojarse ante cada uno de sus comentarios, así que de todos modos, aunque llegara el susodicho no podría lograr su objetivo

S-creo que tienes razón...-Sakura, ya muy desanimada, se levanto de la banca en la que estaban sentadas desde hace rato (se canso de estar parada! Oigan es demasiado cansado estar parada por mas de dos horas, lo digo por experiencia... bueno, se me olvido  una vez que salieron jumbo y genitalica jejejejeje)

durante el camino de regreso a casa Sakura no pronuncio ni media palabra... solo suspiraba... Tomoyo, preocupada, la miraba de reojo... le era muy raro verla de esa manera, siempre había sido una chica alegre y muy activa, pero desde que regresaron de hong pong su actitud cambio demasiado

siguieron caminando por las frías calles de tomoeda, iban ya muy cerca del parque pingüino y un gran estruendo sonó a lo lejos

S-Tomoyo cuidado!!!- Sakura salto para proteger a su prima de una gran cantidad de rocas que se dirigían hacia ellas

T-que...que fue eso??!!- Tomoyo asustada se aferraba de Sakura, que miraba extrañada en dirección de donde habían provenido esa lluvia de rocas

S-algo debió haber  explotado...Tomoyo... algo extraño sucede...-

T-de que hablas?!- las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y Sakura caminaba lentamente con la vista fija en u punto

S-una energía muy rara proviene de aquella dirección... en el parque...-

T-espera Sakura! No puedes ir sola! Puede ser muy peligroso!!- en vano trato de detenerla, Sakura salio corriendo en dirección al parque pingüino de donde provenían los estruendos y la extraña aura... –espera!! Deberíamos pedir ayuda!!-

S-no hay tiempo!!-

**************

D-vaya vaya vaya... eres mas ágil de lo que imagine... lastima que solo sirvas para escabullirte... por que no haces esto mas fácil para los dos y nos entregas ese talismán – Shaoran apenas y había logrado esquivar los ataques de Deiden

SH-"_que puedo hacer... no puedo luchar aquí... seria muy arriesgado... pero no puedo dejar que estos tipos me roben la piedra... no tengo otra opción"- de su bolsillo saco una esfera negra que puso frente a el transformándola en una espada que manejo ágilmente hasta tomar una nueva pose de batalla_

D-que truco tan interesante... pero dudo que te sirva de algo, tan solo eres  un polluelo de los fénix jajajajaajaja!!-

SH-NO SABES CON QUEN TE ESTAS METIENDO!!!-  el cielo empezó a resonar fuertemente y el ambiente ese volvía mas denso cada ves... y con un solo movimiento de su espada Shaoran logro ensartar un fuerte golpe a Deiden que lo miraba incrédulo, ahora tendido en el piso tocándose el hombro lleno de sangre

***************

Sakura siguió corriendo apresuradamente seguida por Tomoyo que trataba de seguirle el paso

-NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES!!- el grito fue seguido por un destello segador que obligo a las dos chicas a detenerse

T-alguien esta peleando....- Sakura no titubeo y siguió su marcha hacia donde se suponía se libraba la batalla... en especial por que esa vos que había escuchado momentos antes le había parecido algo familiar –espera Sakura!!- Tomoyo siguió a su prima y pronto las dos llegaron a las afueras del parque pingüino, donde lograron divisar a dos chicos, uno tendido en el suelo, aparentemente herido y el otro frente a el con una espada en mano, ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de su presencia

D-maldito... esta me las pagaras...- el chico trato de ponerse en pie mientras el joven frente a el tomo nuevamente su pose de batalla con la espada al frente

SH-eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo... con Li Shaoran..- el corazón de Sakura se estermecio de tan solo escuchar ese nombre... era el... estaba frente a ella... quiso acercarse, pero Tomoyo la detuvo dado que esa pelea aun no terminaba

D-y a mi que me importa tu maldito nombre mocoso idiota??!!- detrás de Shaoran apareció otro chico, Pei, y junto con el Meiling, cargando aun al chico herido 

P-ese al que tu llamas maldito mocoso es el heredero de la familia li y actual líder del clan de los Dragones!!-el nombrado Deiden lo miro fijamente a los ojos... y junto a el llego el otro sujeto, malak

MA-si estas hablando en serio, por que esta aquí en Japón el líder de los dragones, en un territorio en el que son mas que odiados?- 

M-creo que eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe....- 

MA-Vamonos...-

D-que?! Pero aun no acabo con el!!-

MA-he dicho vamonos... este no es el momento ni el lugar... esta pelea ya no nos corresponde- dijo mientras volteaba a ver en dirección a las dos chicas que los observaban desde hace unos momentos, al verlas, Deiden no hizo mas que dirigirles una sonrisa burlona

D-por hoy lo dejare pasar li... nos veremos- los dos hombres desaparecieron ante las mirada de Shaoran

Pei y Meiling se reunieron con el aun llevando consigo al joven herido

SH-como esta?-

P-lograos detener la hemorragia, pero aun así debemos llevarlo con un doctor rápido- 

Al no conocer bien la ciudad eso seria algo difícil, además de que les harían demasiadas preguntas que no podrían contestar, Shaoran volteo a todos lados buscando a alguien que les pudiera ayudar... entonces fue cuando la vio... se topo con un par de esmeraldas que lo observaban fijamente... quiso sentirse feliz al volver a ver esos preciosos ojos jade observándolo, pero no fue así... esta vez pudo notar  algo diferente en aquella mirada... miedo... rencor...desprecio... dolor... odio tal vez?

Se puso de pie y trato de acercarse a la joven, pero esta bajo la mirada, y paso de largo dejando caer un osito rosa con alas, que antes sostenía en sus brazos, el cual se mancho ce lodo, volteo a ver a Tomoyo, que lo miraba con la misma mirada de desprecio que su prima, a la que después observo, y al darse cuanta a donde se dirigía se apresuro a seguirla

Las dos llegaron junto a Pei y a  Meiling, que las miraban extrañados, pero ellas no voltearon a verlos, les negaron incluso la palabra, simplemente se arrodillaron frente al chico herido

S-yamasaki....que fue lo que te sucedió?!- la pobre parecía espantada ante el aspecto del chico frente a ella

T-debemos llevarlo a casa de inmediato-

Y-donde...como esta chiharu?- 

S-no hables... en cuanto lleguemos a casa la buscaremos, ahora vamonos- entre las dos sostuvieron al chico como pudieron, Meiling y Pei trataron de ayudarlas, pero ellas se rehusaron a que siquiera las tocaran

T-larguense de aquí ahora que pueden...yo se lo que te digo- 

*************************

Shaoran parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas por todos lados, Pei había tratado de acercarse a el varias veces para tranquilizarlo, pero fue inútil ya que en cada intento su amigo le tiraba lo que encontraba a su paso (esto ya se les hizo costumbre!!! ), sin mencionar que Meiling seguía tratando de comprender las palabras de su amiga "_larguense__ de aquí __ahora que pueden...yo se lo que te digo"... nada de lo que sucedió ese día se lo esperaban... el sonido de la puerta azotada saco de su ensimasmiento a los dos jóvenes, Shaoran se había encerrado de nuevo en su cuarto, de nuevo entre las sombras escondiéndose_

Tiro todo lo que encontró a su paso, tratando de desahogarse, algo le molestaba sobremanera.... la actitud de Sakura... que había pasado? Que fue lo que sucedió para que lo tratara de esa manera... y su mirada... llena de odio y de rencor... era algo incomprensible para el... y ese osito que ahora se encontraba arrumbado en su cama, lleno de lodo, casi pisoteado por la misma que lo había confeccionado... esa imagen le venia a la mente una y otra ves torturándolo... que diablos sucedió??!! 

*************************

T-que sucedió??!!- dijo el moreno sorprendido al ver entrar a su hermana en la casa con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y dirigirse hacia su cuarto, de tras de ella llegaron Tomoyo, y dos de sus guardaespaldas llevaron a Yamasaki a la habitación de huéspedes para que lo atendieran

TO -...- Touya no necesito respuesta, al ver el rostro de su prima y por la forma en que su hermana llego la conclusión llego rápido.... sus ojos parecían un par de flamas al rojo vivo y su sangre hervía... una ves mas.... "ellos" eran la causa del sufrimiento de aquellos a quienes mas quería –esto no se quedar así... ese maldito me las pagara, no importa lo que haya echo!!! –

S-lo sabias?... sabias quien era y no me lo dijiste??!!- e grito hizo voltear a los dos jóvenes, Sakura se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras, observando a su hermano con una mirada fría....

Y-para evitar alguna desgracia, estando en su territorio no nos convenía- Yukito trato de tranquilizar a Sakura, pero fue en vano, ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos, con la misma mirada helante.... sin expresión alguna.... una mirada que no cualquiera había logrado observar e ella...  única.... esas esmeraldas vacías y sin brillo, opacadas por la sobra del rencor y el odio que guardaba en su interior

S-pero ya no estamos en Hong kong- =

*************************

la tranquilidad había reversado, aparentemente, Meiling se quedo dormida en el sillón y Pei permanecía a su lado observándola, velando sus sueños, y observando de ves en cuando la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, que no había salido de ahí desde tres horas atrás, y no esperaba que salieron hasta el siguiente día... estaba preocupado por el....  ahora si no podía negarlo, lo que sucedió esa tarde no fue cualquier cosa.... y sus preocupaciones iban en aumento.... juntándose todos en un presentimiento horrible, un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz.... entonces sucedió....

miles de cristales se dispersaron por toda la sala, Pei cubrió a la aun dormida Meiling con su cuerpo protegiéndola, una ves que todo se calmo, por las ventanas rotas entraron tres flechas... una seguida de la otra.... Shaoran, espantado por el estruendo salio de su cuarto... permaneció quieto, y sorprendido al observar lo ocurrido, al verlas flechas se acerco y las tomo.... en el tallo de cada una estaba tallada una pequeña flor de cerezo  debajo de ellas un nombre "Li Meiling" " Wong Pei"  y en la tercera "Li  Shaoran"las tres en un color rojo vivo y con ese mismo color se leía "_Shine_ " junto a cada nombre...  sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo hacia el balcón para encontrarse con un panorama no muy grato...

*************************

Rodeando toda la casa, sobre los tejados, en los árboles, sobre los postes , en todas partes a donde volteara veía hombres y mujeres vestidos de diferente forma, coincidiendo en dos cosas : el sobrio color negro que los caracterizaba y el que todos traían consigo un pequeño pin con la forma de una flama

Al levantar la vista  al edificio de enfrente, encontró a tres chicas recargadas en el barandal de un balcón en e ultimo piso, también de negro pero el pin de estas era en forma de un pétalo rosado, una de ellas lo miro fijamente esbozando una sonrisa burlona y macabra, le hizo una seña indicándole que mirara para arriba.... al elevar la vista un poco mas, hacia el tejado del edifico alcanzo a observar a una joven de larga cabellera y con un vestido negro con toques morados, y en un pin en forma de flor de ciruelo.... 

Una tercera flecha paso rozando la mejilla de Shaoran, incrustándose en la pared tras el, el joven la tomo y e ella estaba el mismo tallado... "_todos los dragones morirán_" decía escrito en letras rojo sangre, aun frescas... entonces miro furioso aquella silueta amenazante, que lo miraba con un profundo odio... entonces la vio... frente a frente... mirada con mirada... era la misma joven que viera aquella vez en la arboleda... con ese mismo traje negro...al hombro levaba un arco del cual se desprendían varios listones que jugaban con el aire que los mecía... y en su cuello un pin en forma de flor  de cerezo... 

-estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?...-la joven de ojos amatistas se acerco a su compañera

-ese desgraciado debe pagar por todo... -

*************************

que dolor que dolor que pena!!!!

Como es que me gusta tanto hacer sufrir al pobre de Shaoran??!! No lo se!!! Bueno bueno, mejor dejémoslo así... jejeje... este cap me salio demasiado corto y lo deje un tanto tajante, bueno, de hecho, todo el capitulo esta tajante, pero bueno, esta lleno de cosas sin sentido, aun así espero que les guste y nos veremos en el prox capitulo que prometo que me quedara mas emocionante!!!

Por lo del nombre que dije que seria en el cap anterior, bueno, es que a ultima hora decidí cambiar gran parte del capitulo para que (según yo  no se que opinen ustedes ¬¬) quedar mas emocionante, y así quedo el nuevo titulo : Amarte Duele, ya se imaginaran por que, y si no, en el próximo capitulo se enteraran!!! Muajajajajajajaja

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga kass!! Ya que  me encanta como se pone cada que hago sufrir a Shaoran muajajajajaja, espero también te guste este cap!!! Jejejeje y por lo de que no te he podido dejar reviews, es que no he tenido chance entre exámenes y que he estado enfermita T.T pero dont worrie, pronto encontraras mis tarugadas en tu lista de reviews jejeje

También a mi amiga tiff, que me tiene picada con "amando al enemigo"!!! espero ansiosa la continuación y espero sea un graan final el que tenga preparado para tan maravilloso fic (sufre eriol sufre!!! muajajajajajaja) y sip, tu review llegara pronto (si no es que ya llego) por que el cap esta buenisomooo... y eso de saito.... tío saito!!! Lo pusiste casi idéntico jajajaja, se nota que te gusta kenshin amiga ^¬^U

Y a gambleer!!! El chico lindo!! (te voy a mandar a mis abogados tiff!! lo de chico a gambler lindo es mi frase registrada!!!... jejejej con eso ya podremos pagar a los abogados cuando gambler nos demande kass... jejeje... te nos unes tiff? Asi mejor hacemos un guardadito jejeje)

Asta el prox. Capitulo!!

_-aunque no pueda estar contigo, siempre te cuidare... te estaré observando y no permitiré que nadie te dañe... mi ángel...__ _–__

cap 6: una noche obscura, de ccs las cartas eternas (no digo de quien por que arruinaría todo ^¬^)

no nos regañes gambler, se nos pego por juntarnos tanto contigo chico lindo!! 

 y quiero aclarar, querida tiff que es **MI chico lindo -_-... jejeje... es broma ^^U...**

y por ultimo besos y abrasos a mi querido Horo!!! n//n te quiero, te adoro!!

Mata Ashita!!

C.A


	6. Cáp 5 Sentencia y Desamor…

nota: parlamentos en japonés

**      parlamentos en ingles**

****

**_      parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas en cursiva y el tipo de letra del idioma  y con "-"

CC Sakura no es mío, sino de clamp, no hace falta decirlo verdad?... pero los personajes de          Cerezo Astorya si lo son!!! (cabe aclarar que cerezo astorya es una historia original mia, solamente mezcle CCS con  CA para darle vida a esta cosa ^^u)

*******************

Cáp. 5 ... Sentencia y Desamor…  
  


*******************

aun no había logrado explicarse como había llegado hasta ahí... corriendo a través de un oscuro bosque huyendo... el dolor lo invadía, sentía la sangre correr a través de su aturdido torso... y no le quedo otra que escapar.... alejarse de ahí para tratar de salvar a su prima y a su amigo, convirtiéndose en la presa de un insaciable cazador que lo seguía de cerca... como si leyera cada uno de sus movimientos... su corazón destrozado y su orgullo pisoteado... nuca se había sentido peor que en ese momento, las fuerzas lo abandonaban y el luchar no era lo que mas quería en ese momento... tal vez, inconscientemente, su verdadero deseo era que de una vez lo alcanzaran y una flecha perforara lo que restaba de su corazón liberándolo por fin...

...fin... aquel seria el fin de aquel que tanto sufrimiento le había acarreado a lo largo de su vida... este momento era el mas esperado... pero aun así no podía sentir mas que dolor al ver cada gota de sangre escaparse de su cuerpo... por fin podría cobrar su venganza... lo mataría, aunque eso significara que su corazón se fuera con el... que muriera.... que ella misma lo tomara entre sus manos y aplastara sin compasión destruyéndolo hasta que no quedar mas de el...

********************

-debimos haber ido con ella....- las tres chicas se encontraban ahora con la amatista que observaba desde el tejado hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ahora su amiga

-no... esto es algo que ella debe afrontar sola...- su mirada se nublo y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su fina piel de porcelana... 

**********************

Ya no podía mas, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado... y el intenso dolor no ayudaba mucho... podía sentir como su verdugo se acercaba cada vez mas.... a paso lento y decidido... 

-quien eres?!- dijo al encontrar nuevamente frente a el a aquella joven... ahora arrodillado frente a ella dado que sus piernas no habían dado para mas

-soy tu peor pesadilla li... soy quien te hará sufrir hasta que maldigas el mismo día en que naciste, como yo lo e echo... maldigo el día en que cada uno de los tuyos llego a este mundo... y mi eterna misión será enviarlos a donde merecen... al mismo infierno!!!- blandió su espada frente al joven que la miraba desconcertado tras cada una de sus palabras... por que tanto odio hacia su familia... hacia el... quien era ella??!!

*************

M-Shaoran!! Shaoran!!- Meiling lloraba desconsolada tratado de que Pei la soltara, momentos atrás había observado como su primo salía corriendo de ahí, perseguido por aquella extraña –suéltame! Tengo que ir a ayudarlo!!-

P-ya clámate! Nosotros no podemos hacer nada!!-

Ding dong...

El timbre sonó... Meiling se soltó como pudo y corrió a la puerta desesperada

M-Shaoran??!!- grito al abrir la puerta, deseando que fuera su primo, pero no, en el lumbral estaba parado un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés (y no es Shaoran!), la pobre casi cae al suelo al verlo

P-que sucede Mei? Quien es?...- Pei se acerco a su amiga para ayudarla a sostenerse, entonces lo vio... –tu??!!-

-también me da gusto verte Wong...-

*************

-hay movimientos extraños ahí adentro... que hacemos?- ... la amatista miraba fijamente el departamento... pero negó con la cabeza

-nada... no podemos hacer nada chicas... –

-pe...pero, que pasara con...-

-no podemos movernos de aquí, nuestro deber es solo vigilar, y nada mas- volvió a mirar por al ventana, lo extraño para ella fue que no hubiera ya ningún movimiento, entonces se dio cuenta que por debajo de ellas salieron corriendo 3 personas en dirección al norte... exactamente donde ellos estaba...

-síganlos...- las tres jóvenes asintieron  

*************

-"tenemos problemas 99!"- 

-"dejate de tarugadas Tamura, que sucede?"- 

-"nos atacan... según me han dicho li esta en problemas... grandes y plumiferos problemas..."-

-"QUE??!!! Y DONDE ESTA??!! ERES UN INUTIL!!'- el pobre chico tuvo que alejar su comunicador (radio pues -_-) por el tremendo grito de su compañero

-no me grites!! Me vas a dejar sordo!!... según la prima de li se dirigieron hacia el norte... y lo único que se me ocurre es que se hayan  internado en la arboleda que esta e esa dirección... hola? ... – ya no recibió respuesta, así que no le quedo mas que seguir corriendo junto a sus "amigos", momentos después algo golpeo su cabeza, una piedra... no se, y al voltear hacia arriba se fijo en una sombra que saltaba de tejado e tejado en la misma dirección que ellos –OYE!! ESO NO SE VALE!! ESO ES TRAMPA!!- 

-ES UNA EMERGUENCIA!!- el chico Tamura frunció el seño ante la respuesta de su amigo que rápidamente les saco ventaja

*************

Shaoran había logrado escapar de algunos de los ataque s de la chica, pero la perdida de sangre lo mantenía indefenso, cansado y aturdido... la joven frente a el tampoco era la excepción, lo había atacado, s, pero había algo raro en ella, si lo hubiera querido ya lo habría matado, por las condiciones en las que estaba le hubiera sido demasiado fácil... pero no... seguía ahí, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra acorralándolo contra un árbol... intento golpearlo directamente al rostro, pero al no poderse mantener en pie Shaoran cayo, esquivando así el golpe de la joven que estrello su puño contra el tronco... quedando sobre el, con el puño en el tronco, sin moverse, el permanecía esperando a que reaccionara, a que lo golpeara o algo por el estilo... pero nada paso... simplemente sintió gotas caer sobre el... y al levantar la vista vio su sombrío rostro, cubierto por aquellas gafas, lleno de lagrimas

-aléjate de el!!- un destello fulminante siguió a ese estruendoso grito que invadió todo el lugar, del destello no permitió ver a Shaoran, solo sintió nuevamente gotas caer sobre el... al abrir los ojos pudo ver que su rostro estaba impregnado de sangre... la sangre de aquella chica que había recibido el impacto en su espalda, causándole una gran herida y rasgando sus ropas

intentando no caer se volvió hacia su atacante... un joven  de una mirada celeste furiosa... cabellos claros en tono grisáceo y un poco alborotados, vestido con unos jeans azules y camisa del mismo color 

-si quieres pelear con alguien, que sea conmigo...- el joven tomo una nueva posición de batalla retando a la chica

-quien eres?- fe lo único que dijo, sin moverse ni un ápice

-... Ajime Jan...- ninguno de los dos presentes había escuchado antes ese nombre, pero eso no le impidió a la chica lanzarse en contra suya, tomo su espada que brillo tenuemente recuperando la forma de un báculo dorado con las puntas anaranjadas, el cual empezó a girar entre sus manos

-Ráfagas !!!- miles re ráfagas rojas brillantes se desprendieron del torbellino y se dirigieron hacia Jan a una velocidad impresionante por todas direcciones, al verse incapaz de escapar al ataque el joven se cubrió esperando el impacto, pero solamente pudo sentir el soplar del aire sobre el después del estruendo del impacto contra "algo" 

Tamura se encontraba frente a su compañero, deteniendo el ataque de la joven, con una especia de escudo de energía, cuando todo el ataque se concentro en el, la energía del escudo la cubrió encerrándolo en una esfera que después lanzo en contra de la chica... para asombro de todos en vez de dirigirse a ella, el ataque se desvió y estallo sobre ellos

M-Shaoran!!- Meiling trato de acercarse a su primo, pero Pei la detuvo, como siempre

-pero que rayos??!!-

-ya te habías tardado Tamura!!... –

-hoo. Tu cállate, y que rayos fue lo que paso con mi ataque??!- repentinamente el joven Tamura cayo, en un grito ahogado aferrando sus manos a su cabeza,

-Tamura?! Tamura!!- Jan corrió a tratar de ayudar a su amigo que se retorcía de dolor –que le estas haciendo??!!-  volteo a ver furioso a la chica de negro, que solo observaba, li había quedado inconsciente durante los ataques por la gran perdida de sangre...

de entre las sombras aparecieron las tres chicas de negro, y tras ellas llego la amatista que mantenía su brazo en dirección a Tamura... aparentando apretar algo con su mano... mientras mas la cerraba, mas se retorcía Tamura del dolor

-creo que ya debemos irnos... – las tres chicas asintieron a las palabras de la joven amatista...  se acercaron a ayudar a la joven de negro, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, junto a un Shaoran inconsciente, antes de que sus amigas la levantaran esta se quito las gafas que le protegían sus ojos, revelando una hermosa mirada jade que permanecía clavada en li... se acerco a el y lo tomo del rostro... aun con lagrimas e los ojos se cerco mas a el... probo su labios lenta y tranquilamente sintiendo la misma calidez de aquel día... 

-nos volveremos a ver li... y ese será el ultimo de tus días... te lo juro...- 

*************

el cuarto estaba oscuro, apenas unos débiles rayos de luna traspasaban las bancas cortinas de seda que bailaba al compás del viento nocturno mientras el chico de cabellos azulados las miraba embelesado, acariciando la hermosa y negra cabellera de su amiga que dormía abrasada a el

había permanecido ahí sentado toda la noche velando los sueños de la joven que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño por la preocupación, así que no podía dejarla sola, incluso si no dormía... no podía dejarla ... nunca estaría sola mientras el viviera... ella era su razón de ser, aunque siempre estuviera molesta con el, sin importar que su corazón ya fuera de otra persona... su mejor amigo... 

nunca la dejaría... había aprendido primero a quererla como una amiga, la prima de su mejor amigo a quien siempre debían cuidar, la que se convirtiera en su confidente... aquel sentimiento se transformo en algo mas especial al paso del tiempo... siempre estaba con ella, no dejaba que ningún otro chico se le acercara sin siquiera saber por que, simplemente no le gustaba verla con otros, le molestaba... celos acaso?... poco después descubrió que si, eran celos, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado perdidamente de esa chica de ojos rubí...

el mas que nadie sabia como sufría ella al ver a su primo en tan mal estado como se encontraba ahora, ella lo quería mucho.... mas que a nada en el mundo según sabia... así que solo le quedaba quererla en silencio... tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos... cerca de ella y lejos de su corazón, por lo menos le quedaba el recuerdo de aquel primer beso robado... 

volteo a ver a su amiga que se acomodaba entre sus brazos... delicadamente retiro los cabellos que cubrían su angelical rostro... acaricio tiernamente su mejilla observándola dormir tranquilamente

*************

_-ma-ma....-_

_-no vengas... aléjate...-_

_-no... ma-ma...ma-ma!!!-_

_-Sakura!!!!-_

-ma-ma!!!- al abrir los ojos se encontró en su cuarto... como había llegado ahí?... y ese sueño... no había dejado de torturarla desde su regresó de hong kong.... siempre era lo mismo... su madre alejándose de ella, alguien se la llevaba.... quería seguirla, pero no podía alcanzarla por mas que corría... ella rogándole que se alejara... depuse todo oscuro... solamente sangre a su alrededor... y en el centro pétalos blancos manchados del rojo de la sangre......

al ver sus manos las encontró manchadas de un rojo que despida un olor a muerte...  nuevamente la ira la había dominado... no pudo hacer nada contra el dolor que consumía su alma llevándola hacia el lado oscuro de su mente una vez mas... sedienta de sangre... sedienta de venganza...

retiro las cobijas para levantarse y de entre ellas salio un osito grisáceo.... al verlo lo tomo ente sus brazos 

S-por que debo odiarte?... por que tenias que haber sido tu...- una solitaria lagrima recorrió su rostro, hasta toparse con el ojito negro del peluche...-ten por seguro que mi corazón se quedara contigo... pero eso no me impedirá matarte... pagaras aunque eso signifique que mi alma se vaya al infierno...-

*****************

T-Tomoyo!!!- la joven nombrada se encontraba espillándose el cabello en su recamara, cuando entro de golpe su primo a la habitación –que fue lo que sucedió??!!- se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo de los hombros fuertemente agitándola con rabia –que fue lo que paso anoche... dímelo!!!-

La chica amatista lo miro fijamente a los ojos, triste y seria

TO-la sentencia del dragón fue firmada...- 

T-no me vengas con tus estupidas frases filosóficas!!- el joven la soltó, casi aventándola –todo esto es tu culpa... no, es mi culpa por no haberla detenido... desde e principió, desde que se obsesiono con buscar esas malditas piedras...-al recordar precisamente esas piedras, los amuletos volteo a ver incriminadota mente a Tomoyo -... tu lo sabias?! Sabias que esto iba a pasar y no la detuviste?!!-

TO-no... no lo sabia... nunca supe quien era, si es a eso a lo que te refieres, hasta que regresamos aquí... los sueños me atacaron cada noche... solamente me advertían de que ella saldría lastimada... nunca me dijeron cuando, donde o por quien... fue muy extraño... –

T-entonces sabias lo que ocurriría, que ellos vendrían... que todo esto ocurriría??!!...por que no nos dijiste nada... por que no me dijiste?!-

TO-que caso tenia?! Ya era inevitable!!... si no hubiera sido ahora, lo hubiera descubierto mas tarde!, ni tu lo hubieras impedido!!- 

T-pero...- Touya cayo rendido al suelo, sentado, cabizbajo... el ver sufrir a su hermana era lo pero para el...

TO –ya no había remedio- su prima se acerco a el y se arrodillo a su lado posando su mano en su hombro –ya solamente queda esperar... – Tomoyo cerro los ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente estos parecían vacíos e inexpresivos -... _pétalos sin flor en las garras del dragón... el fénix renacerá... la lucha se desatara y ya nadie podrá detener el desastre provocado por el rencor y el odio... corazones rotos...mucho dolor, sangre y sufrimiento ... es lo único que les depara a los herederos... hasta que cada uno logre encontrar el camino a su corazón perdido...-_

Su primo la miraba atentamente hasta que termino y cerro nuevamente los ojos desmayándose a su lado... la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama,  sujetando aun entre sus manos una pequeña piedra gris violáceo en forma de una pequeña nube... 

su miedo era evidente... hasta ese momento las palabras de aquella amatista nunca habían fallado, desde aquel día en que fue bendecida con  el poder de los sueños... ese mismo día el rencor de Sakura creció al encontrar un método para lograr por fin su tan esperada venganza, comenzando la búsqueda de los demás fragmentos de aquel tesoro anhelado... llegando a ella el fuego, ardiendo como las flamas de su odio hacia los que le habían arrebatado la dicha... y sin darse cuanta siquiera cayo en las garras del dragón al correr tras el viento... 

*****************

J-ahora que hacemos Tamura...- los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala del departamento de los li, jan vendando la mano de su amigo que había quedado un poco lastimada por la batalla (que había echo? No se, Tamara es un panchero ¬¬)

T- nada, mas que cumplir con nuestra misión, por que si no Maki nos mata...-

J-por cierto... donde estarán las chicas?-

T-tal vez haciendo su parte del encargo... lo que no se es como se lo diremos a Shaoran... no creo que este muy de humor...-

J-mmm y de donde conoces a estos chicos?-

T-los conocí cuando era pequeño, como  mi madre es china vivíamos en una aldea a las afueras de Hong Kong... mi padre es comerciante y varias veces trato con la familia li, y como a mi me gustaba ir con el a sus viajes fue así como los conocí -

J-y como es que una familia tan adinerada como la tuya vivía en una aldea??-

T-a mis padres nunca les ha gustado el alboroto de las urbes...-

(cerezo: esta es una platica sin sentido jejeje... mejor sigo con la historia -_-)

mientras los dos jóvenes seguían platicando Shaoran salio de la habitación... al pasar junto a ellos se le quedo mirando a Tamara fijamente

SH-aun no me has dicho que diablos vienes hacer aquí Tamura.... que quieres?-

T-yo? Querer algo de un idiota como tu? – 

SH-mide tus palabras, estas en mi casa-

T-si tu no mediste tus actos estando en territorio enemigo y casi te cuesta la vida... mmm... creo que tienes razón -_- ...-

J-deja de jugar Tamura que no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que regresar mañana con o sin las chicas-

SH-de que diablos hablan?-

T-del "Cerezo Astorya"-

*****************

-disculpen señoritas, buscan a alguien?-

una mucama de la residencia había salido para recibir a dos chicas que llevaban frente a la reja principal casi media hora esperando, aunque el; día estaba soleado habían anunciado en las noticias probables lluvias

-ha? Si... se encuentras la señorita Daidouji en casa?- pregunto una de las jóvenes, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo a la cintura sujetado en una coleta alta y de ojos negros, vestida con jeans negros y camisa blanca con bordes negros

-de parte de quien?- pregunto la mucama

- Fujima Yamaki- la mucama regreso dentro de la casa y regreso minutos después acompañada de un joven moreno y de mirada seria

T-me dijeron que quieren ver a mi prima Tomoyo, ella esta un poco indispuesta ahora...que es lo que se les ofrece?-

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada,  la que respondía al nombre de Yamaki entrego un sobre a través de las rejas a Touya, el lo abrió... lo leyó atentamente y volteo a ver a las dos jóvenes con el seño fruncido, pero ninguna de las dos se inmuto

-como dice la carta a nosotras dos nos enviaron para darles la información necesaria y para acompañarlos hasta las instalaciones en el momento adecuado, dado que las dos somos alumnas del 10mo nivel somos las mas calificadas-

T-nivel?... bueno, ya me lo explicaran mas tarde- Touya se dio media vuelta  dirigiéndose a la mucama- que pasen, y por favor que preparen dos habitaciones para nuestras huéspedes...-

-si señor-

-es muy amable de su parte joven...- la compañera de Yamaki, una joven de apariencia aniñada (a comparación de la ya mencionada Yamaki, aunque solo sea un año menor que ella parece niña!! ^^U) de ojos de un color algo extraño (entre azul y violeta ¬¬) y de cabellera corta color violeta claro, casi blanco peinado hacia los lados un tanto puntiagudo

T-Solo díganme Touya- las rejas se abrieron y las dos jóvenes pasaron siguiendo al moreno

-bueno, es muy amable de su parte Touya-san, pero nos quedaremos solo por esta noche, a mi amiga se le olvido que debemos regresar a mas tardar mañana en la noche, junto con nuestros compañeros que también vinieron a "visitar" a algunas personas – Touya se quedo pensativo "_a quien mas podrían visitar en esta ciudad un grupo de jóvenes como ellos??_"... solo había una respuesta lógica, y claro, no le gustaba para nada...

T-esta bien, partiremos pasado mañana en la mañana-

-pero si le dije que debíamos partir a mas tardar mañana en la noche ^^U-

T-y eso a mi no me interesa, partiremos pasado mañana al amanecer, y si no les gusta se pueden retirar, no me importan las ordenes que haya dado mi padre-

_-"pero como se atreve este @#%#$^$&*#%^&"- _Yamaki detuvo a su amiga furiosa que estaba a punto de estrangula a Touya

-clámate Jun... tengo un mal presentimiento, así que haremos lo que el diga- dijo en vos veía a su amiga, de manera que solo ella la escuchara

-nunca podré descubrir como es que siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando!!-

*****************

Tamura entrego una carta a Shaoran que se sentó en el sillón frente a el

SH- que diablos es esto?... – tomo el sobre y empezó a abrirlo, de adentro saco una carta que desdoblo para leerla

M-que sucede Shaoran?- Meiling y Pei salieron de la habitación

T-baya! Hasta que despiertas Mei!!, ha Wong... que hacían ustedes dos ahí adentro?!- Meiling no dijo nada, parecía estar adormilada todavía solamente se sentó a un lado de su primo y se recargo en el como si se fuera a dormir de nuevo

P-no seas idiota Tamura y cállate- Pei parecía bastante irritado por la presencia de aquel chico, paso de largo y se sentó a un lado de Mei mirando retadoramente a Tamura que le regreso la mirada

T-"_no te preocupes Wong, no estoy interesado en tu pequeño rubí..."- la voz de Tamura se escucho directo a su mente_

P-"_pero que demo..."-_

T-"_digamos que yo estoy tras un diamante en bruto jajajaja"-_

Shaoran no prestaba atención a los comentarios de sus amigos ya que seguía leyendo atento aquel papel...

SH-Cerezo... Astorya??... podrían explicarme que diablos es eso y por que quieren que nosotros ingresemos-

J-Centro de Reclutamiento para Sobrehumanos - (sip, se que es un nombre ridículo, pero es el único que pude ponerle... después sabrán por que jejejeje ^^U, ok, se que se escribe con s y no con z... pero me gusta mas con z ^¬^ !! Así que se aguantan -_-)

P-y Astorya es??...-

J-... en honor al fundador... bueno, fundadora, Astorya Nae...-

T-bueno, cada año, aparte de las miles de solicitudes que se reciben al colegio la directiva envía a una comitiva conformada por los alumnos mas sobresalientes en busca de aquellos con las capacidades suficientes para ingresar, ya que solo el dos por ciento de los solicitantes logran entrar jejejeje-

P-eso quiere decir que no somos los únicos a los que vienen a molestar?-

J-no, y deberías considerar un gran honor que nosotros vengamos personalmente a entregarles esa carta, ya que nunca son mas de 5 los reclutados... y esta vez no es la excepción-

M-y quienes son los otros dos- pregunto un tanto adormilada

T-no lo sabemos, las únicas con ese conocimiento son sus reclutadoras...lo único que nos dijeron es que Vivian por estas regiones y que regresaríamos juntos, pero que si por alguna razón no llegaban a la hora acordada nos marcháramos sin ellas- la mirada de Tamara se torno un poco mas seria que lo normal

J-calma Tamura... ellas estarán bien, -

P-lo dicen como si fuera una misión de vida o muerte...- el tono sarcástico de Pei hizo enojar verdaderamente a Tamura que lo miro con el seño fruncido, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sarcástica

T-no tienes la menor idea de en lo que te estas metiendo Wong... ni la mas mínima...- se levanto de su lugar y paso por detrás de su amigo jan dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda –no sabes que gusto me daría ser el juez de Wong...- Ajime volteo a verlo sorprendido mientras Tamura se retiraba hacia la habitación donde pasarían la noche... esbozando una sonrisa malvada

J-sabes... yo que tu no lo haría enojar...se toma muy enserio el pertenecer a las líneas de Astorya, así que mide tus palabras niño-

P-que tiene de maravilloso eso?-

J- a cada reclutado por el colegio se le realiza una prueba para medir sus capacidades y su fuerza, los jueces de estas pruebas son elegidos de entre los alumnos mas sobresalientes a través de un riguroso periodo de selección que dura casi una semana- los tres miraba atentos a Ajime que hablaba serio –Tamura no fue la excepción... aquel fue un espectáculo increíble... y creo que a el no le quedaron ganas de repetirlo después de cómo termino...no salio de la enfermería en una semana, pero valió la pena ya que lo colocaron en el 8tavo nivel... demasiado para un novato-

M-nivel de que?-

J-en el colegio se toman niveles de entrenamiento, muy parte del grado escolar en el que te encuentres... como el juez de Tamura, esta en primero de preparatoria, tiene 16 y esta en el 10mo nivel-

P-y eso es... bueno?-

J-tal vez, es el integrante mas joven del grupo, todos son cuatro o cinco años superior a el... bueno,  realmente son dos los que sobresalen de ese grupo... el juez de Tamura y otra persona mas... es una vieja amiga de Tamura así que creo que deben conocerla, Fujima Yamaki– al escucharlo los 3 chicos quedaron sorprendidos

M-YAMAKI TAMBIEN ESTA AHÍ???-

*****************

notas de cerezo:

bueno bueno, este capitulo me quedo corto y entrecortado con nada que ver, es mero relleno, así que no se quejen ya que tenia que poner algo antes de lo que viene en el cap 6 nmujajajajaja sufre  Shaoran sufre!... no podía ponerlos así nada mas, espero les guste y sigan leyendo ^0^ onegai RR!!

Nótese que no estoy muy inspirada ¬¬

T-T es que en una semana entro en periodo de finales y aparte estoy medio malita otra vez!! Mi vida es un desastre!! T-T pido perdón a gambler y Iori por como me he comportado estos últimos días GOMENASAI!!!

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

****

**_-li!! Saluda a la cámara!! Vamos sonríe!!-_**_ ahora era un niño de rostro serio, cabellos castaños muy alborotados y ojos ámbar quien se encontraba en la imagen... esa misma mirada que persiguiera a Sakura en sus sueños..._

las cartas eternas, Cap 7, una noche obscura

si quieren saber lo que pasa después ... lean lean leaaan!! Nada mas que aun no termino el capitulo, así que tendrán que esperar  ~_~ U


	7. Cap 6: llegamos? Por que yo?

nota: parlamentos en japonés

**      parlamentos en ingles**

****

**_      parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas en cursiva y el tipo de letra del idioma  y con "-"

CC Sakura no es mío, sino de clamp, no hace falta decirlo verdad?... pero los personajes de Cerezo Astorya si lo son!!! (cabe aclarar que Cerezo Astorya es una historia original mía, solamente mezcle CCS con  CA para darle vida a esta cosa ^^u)

*******************
    
    Cáp. 6:  ...  llegamos?? Por que yo??...   
    
      
    
    

*******************

M-**_falta mucho Tamura?_- todos los pasajeros, en especial Mei, ya estaban hartos y cansados, llevaban alrededor de 6 horas viajando en coche a trabes de las praderas inglesas, si bien los paisajes eran hermosos hacia un calor insoportable, muy poco común en esas regiones**

T-**_no te quejes, solo falta un poco mas_- resignada Mei se recargo en el hombro de Pei, que estaba sentado junto a ella, para tratar de descansar un poco. Tamura vivió su mirada al frente, serio y pensativo lo cual su amigo, que conducía el auto, noto**

J-**clámate... estarán bien-**

T-**si, lo se, Maki es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse-**

J-**yo no me refería a ella, y tampoco tu...- Tamura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente **–... despreocupare, seguro las veremos mañana...-****

T-**como estas tan seguro?-**

J-**por que se cumplirá el plazo dado...-**

***********************

el avión estaba cerca ya de descender en el aeropuerto de gran bretaña, los pasajeros, la mayora dormidos esperaban impacientes después de las largas horas de viaje

Sakura ojeaba una revista, aburrida e impaciente por llegar a Inglaterra, y volver a ver a su padre, pero también por saber que era lo que el y su "viejo amigo" tenían entre manos. A su lado se encontraba Tomoyo, y sobre su regazo el pequeño peluche amarillo, en los asientos frente a ellas se encontraban Fujima y Ajime, las dos chicas que habían llegado sin avisar a su casa, a un lado de ellas, en los asientos de en medio del pasillo se encontraban su hermano Touya y Yukito, los cuales estaban completamente dormidos

Momentos después una luz roja se encendió, todas las azafatas recorrieron los pasillo despertando e indicando a los pasajeros que se pusieran los cinturones, que en breves momentos aterrizarían en el aeropuerto ingles

***********************

M-**_falta mucho Tamura?-_ el pobre ya estaba arto por las chorrocientas veces que Meiling le había preguntado lo mismo, Pei y Shaoran (para sus adentros) se reían de la cara de Tamura que se notaba desesperado –****_que diablos es eso??_- pregunto al asomar la cabeza por la ventana, alcanzando a ver la cima de lo que al parecer era un enorme edificio estilo colonial**

T-**_eso Mei, es el edificio principal de Astorya_- **

************************

después de alrededor de 3 horas de viaje en auto por fin llegaron a si destino, una enorme mansión situada en un hermoso y gran paraje a las afueras de Londres, en la entrada se encontraban la mayoría de la servidumbre lista para recibir a los huéspedes, además de una joven de alrededor de los 23 años, de cabello largo y castaño  cargando un gatito negro malhumorado y junto a ellos, un joven de alrededor de los 18  años, de ojos azules muy misteriosos ocultos tras unas gafas y cabello negro azulado 

N-Sakura Chan!! Tomoyo Chan!! – Nakuru corrió a abrasar a las dos pobres chicas que casi no podían respirar, hasta que Yukito se acerco a ellas salvadoras

Y-tan alegre como siempre Akizuki ^^- Nakuru no contesto, simplemente le dirigió una mirada de fastidio al conejo de nieve que solo sonreía =^^=

E-bienvenidas, es un placer volver a verlos- el joven se acerco a sus huéspedes, en especial hacia Sakura y Tomoyo

TO-me gustaría decir lo mismo...-Dijo Touya frunciendo el seño y tomando sus maletas, seguido de Ajime y Yamaki, que estaban mas que descolocadas, en un lugar que no conocían, Nakuru se lanzo a abrasar por el cuello a Touya 

N-Touya-Kun!! Que bueno que viniste!!- todos observaban la típica escena entre esos dos

E-es un gusto volver a verlas, Sakura-san, Tomoyo- san...-las dos asintieron, en especial Tomoyo mientras se sonrojaba cuando Eriol tomo su mano para besarla

S-Eriol, donde se encuentra mi padre?-

F-aquí estoy...- se escucho una voz , todos voltearon hacia la entrada, en donde se encontraba un hombre de rostro amable, cabello castaño y mirada tierna detrás de unas gafas de marco dorado,  postrado en  una silla de ruedas...

************************

T-**_vamos, no se queden atrás_- grito Tamura a Meiling y a Pei que se habían quedado viendo los alrededores del lugar, caminaba todo el grupo, con Jan al frente a través de los corredores exteriores del gran edificio, cuyos arcos daban a los patios laterales, todos llenos de jóvenes de entre los 13 a los 20 años que al pasar los miraba murmurado y uno que otro señalando a sus dos guías**

P-**_vaya, se ve que son bastante populares en este lugar..._-**

Después de caminar un gran tramo rodeando el edificio llegaron frente a una enorme puerta de fino roble tallado, frente a ella se encontraban un sinnúmero de jóvenes de entre los 11 a 13 años, hablando entre ellos nerviosos o muy serios, al notar a los tres extranjeros muchos fruncieron el seño mirándolos con recelo, otro se sorprendieron, y otros mas se desanimaron ante su notable y fuerte presencia

El grupo se poso hasta el frente de la fila que había junto a la enorme puerta, todos los niños (por que prácticamente eso son a comparación de Tamura y co. ¬¬) se quejaron, pero callaron al ver que la puerta se abría dejando salir a una niña cabizbaja, acompañada de una mujer de cabello rojiso y corto, vestida con jeans negros entallados, blusa blanca de cuello alto y una chamarra negra con un escudo en la espalda de algo parecido a una "A"con varias líneas entrecruzadas, al ver a los dos chicos les hizo una seña para que entraran

T-e**_speren aquí un momento_- Tamura se reunió con Jan que seguía a la mujer mientras el trío (weno, mas bien Pei y Meiling,)  veía todo a su alrededor, escuchando "sin querer " las conversaciones de los chicos que los rodeaban, en especial lo que decía la niña que acababa de salir**

**-como te fue?! Que paso?!-** le preguntaban varias de las chicas que la rodearon, tratando de que se calmara y no llorara

-**no se... pero dijeron que mi nivel era muy bajo aun... que quedaría en el nivel 1 si es que llegaba a ingresar... diablos! Y yo que tenia tantas esperanzas de entrar al Equipo Cereza!!!-**

-**es verdad!!- todas las chicas casi lloraban con ella**

M- **equipo**** cereza?- a Meiling le resbalaba una gotita por la nuca –**que nombre tan ridículo**-**

-**NO TE BURLES!- le gritaron todas las niñas a su alrededor, mirándola con ojos de pistola, hasta que Tamura llego a su lado**

T- **_yo que tu no me burlaría... el equipo cereza es muy respetado y admirado_ –**

M-**_pero que rayos es eso?... y no pudieron ponerle un nombre menos ridículo?..._-**

T-**_el Equipo cereza fue formado por cuatro chicas cuando recién ingresaron aquí a Astorya, hace no mas de dos años, en poco tiempo se dieron a conocer en los torneos y competencias locales, ya fueran deportivas o de pelea... es por eso que son tan populares, esas chicas se encuentran entre las mas fuertes de los niveles inferiores... sin duda son el ejemplo a seguir de todas las nuevas aspirantes... hasta ahora esta formado solo por las cuatro fundadoras... y por 6 aspirantes... sip, creo que nada mas... y por lo del nombre, eso díselo a kumiko, ella lo escogió_-**

P- **_y_****_ se supone que debamos conocerla?_**-

-**Tamura! Apurare que no tenemos tu tiempo!!- le grito la mujer de negro que esperaba en la entrada**

T-**_vamos, es su turno... y es Fujima kumiko_ –**

Al escucharlo a los tres les salio una gota en la nuca

**********************

S-puedo pasar?-Sakura entro finalmente al despacho donde su hermano y su padre se había encerrado a hablar con Hiragisawa –papa!- al ver a su padre no contuvo la emoción y se lanzo a abrasarlo –te extrañe mucho!!-

F-y yo a ti pequeña Sakura- dijo devolviéndole el abraso, volteando a ver después a Touya y a Eriol –podrían dejarnos solos? Hay algo que quiero hablar con Sakura- los dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron del despacho

S- que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo padre?-

F-Sakura... que fue lo que sucedió estos últimos días, en Japón- la pregunta dejo algo mas que helada a Sakura –no puedes engañarme hija... soy tu padre, te conozco demasiado bien... además de que se sintieron demasiadas variaciones de de energía en nuestro territorio-

S-te lo dijo Eriol?-

F-solo me lo confirmo...tal vez no tenga tanto poder como tu hermano o como tu... pero aun tengo mis trucos bajo la manga... ahora dime, que fue lo que sucedió? Tuvo que ver con los dragones cierto?-

S- maldito Touya soplón...- murmuro, pero su padre alcanzo a escucharla

F-Sakura... tu hermano solo quiere protegerte... y no olvides que fui yo quien ordeno el viaje a Hong Kong... aunque no estaba planeado que ni tu ni Tomoyo fueran-

S-lo ciento... pero no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras esos... ellos... jure vengar la muerte de mi madre... y eso es lo que intente hacer!!- la sangre le hervía con el solo recuerdo, apretaba el puño furiosa para intentar controlarse

F-lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una guerra entre clanes hija... se como te sientes, nadie te compense mejor que yo.... postrado en esta silla de ruedas incapaz de hacer algo para protegerlos a ti y a tu hermano... pero debes comprender que nuestros actos deben ser prudentes... los dragones gozan de un poder mayor al nuestro y no podemos arriesgarnos...-

S-pues no lo parecían cuando deje mal herido a su líder...- Sakura salio malhumorada del despacho y azoto la puerta tras de ella 

En pocos minutos la puerta se abrió nuevamente, Touya entro un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su hermana

T-hem... papa... que sucedió con el monstruo?-

F-Touya... que fue lo que realmente sucedió cuando estuvieron en Hong Kong?...-

**************

M-todo esto es demasiado extraño...-

J-hay no!!otra vez no!! Te la has pasado diciendo lo mismo desde que llegamos!! Ya me tienes harta!!- gritaba jun apretándose la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, las dos jóvenes paseaban por los jardines de la gran residencia, hasta que llegaron frente a una enorme y hermosa fuente, sentándose en la orilla de esta

M-es que es la verdad!! alguien trama algo... algo va a ocurrir... solo hay que saber quien, y donde para empezar-

J-por dios, otra vez queriendo salvar el mundo!... Solo te faltan la capita y traer la ropa interior sobre los pantalones, así por lo menos te parecerías a superman o a Batman-

M-no digas tonterías!... además recuerda que tengo un 6to sentido envidiable- señalo presuntuosamente

J-si, aja... bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema... ya me hartaste con las dizque señales de tus "antenitas de binil"

M-¬¬ no te burles, que mas de una vez nos he sacado de problemas que generalmente "TU" causas-

J-ejem... cof cof... y que dices que es ese presentimiento tuyo?- 

M-no me cambies el tema.. pero bueno... es que... desde que llegamos a Japón he sentido una energía muy extraña... sobretodo cuando llegamos a la casa de los Daidouji... –

J-Maki... por algo nos pidieron reclutar a esas dos chicas... tiene un poder tremendo por si no lo habías notado... al igual que su hermano y ese chico Tsukishiro... además... del dueño de esta casa... –

M-es verdad... intento ocultar su aura el muy tonto, pero es demasiado grande y poderosa como para que no la notáramos...-

J-es verdad, para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido imposible! Pero a nosotras nadie nos gana y nada se nos escapa jojojojojojojojojo- jun se puso en pose heroica sobre la orilla de la fuente, mientras su amiga la miraba con una gota en la cabeza, hasta que la tonta se callo a la fuente después de que un chorro de agua le salpicara la cara

J-OYE!!!!-

M-enfriate niña ¬¬- jun se levanto a duras penas mientras su amiga mantenía entre sus manos la esferita de agua que había formado, hasta que una mucama se acerca a ellas

-disculpen, la Srta. kinomoto desea verlas, esta en su habitación esperándolas- las dos asintieron y la mucama se retiro, Jun y Maki se levantaron rápidamente y se proponían entrar a la casa para averiguar el por que del llamado, cuando se toparon a Touya que justamente caminaba hacia ellas 

T- prepárense, parten al anochecer-

**************

Tomoyo había estado vagando por los patios traseros de la residencia, peleándose con sus pensamientos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto se había alejad ya, pero había sido realmente mucho, apenas y se divisaba la casa entre los frondosos árboles, siguió caminando un poco mas hasta llegar frente a un remos cerezo que iluminaba con sus hermosos colores todo el alrededor, y para su sorpresa, justo frente al hermoso árbol se 

encontraba Eriol contemplando en grabado en el tronco del cerezo

T-no sabia que estabas aquí, Eriol - san- el aludido volteo algo sorprendido al no haberse percatado antes de la presencia de la joven amatista, pero su mirada se torno nuevamente tierna, sin quitarle su usual brillo 

E-vengo aquí muy seguido, para pensar, y despejar la mente... y por favor, llámame solo Eriol, estamos solos, no tienes por que ser tan formal ,mi querido ángel- Tomoyo se acerco a el lentamente, un tanto sonrojada... Eriol siguió observando el maravilloso árbol

T-que es lo que hace un cerezo aquí, en medio del bosque?...- 

E-fue plantado hace ya algún tiempo, en honor a una persona muy querida...y para no olvidar la promesa que le hice antes de que muriera-

T- y esto?- pregunto refiriéndose al grabado del cerezo... era un marco de lo que parecían enredaderas con una flor en el centro superior y en el centro se leía, en kanjis "Yume" –a que se refiere?-

E-los sueños son la ventana del alma...significan mucho mas de lo que apresen... tu mejor que nadie lo sabe... esa persona me prometió que nunca dejaría de soñar, y que protegería a una de sus mas preciadas flores...-

T-entonces... entonces por que nos enviaras a ese lugar?-

E-a donde...- Eriol volteo un tanto sorprendido hacia Tomoyo

T- a donde nos llevara esas chicas-

E- te refieres a Astorya... eso, mi pequeño ángel es parte de su destino... todo lo descubrirán a su tiempo-

T-realmente quieres que me vaya?... – el ojiazul tomo las manos de Tomoyo y la atrajo hacia a el, dándole media vuelta y abrasándola por la cintura, acercando su rostro hacia su cuello besándolo y respirando el dulce aroma que 

su ángel despedía

E- es lo que menos deseo... pero no lo puedo evitar...-

**************

-**bien... así que ustedes son Wong Pei, Li Meiling, y Li Shaoran... – los tres asintieron ante aquella mujer de avanzad edad, de cabellos castaños muy obscuros y penetrantes y duros ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de marco dorado, vestida con una túnica color vino aterciopelada, de cuello alto, donde llevaba una gema con un rubí incrustado**

-**primero que nada, debemos conocer su respuesta a nuestra "invitación" jóvenes- pregunto la mujer de cabellos cortos**

M-**no nos hubiéramos molestado de venir hasta aquí si no hubiéramos aceptado no cree?-Meiling parecía un tantos irritada por tanto "formalismo", Pei agacho la cabeza a avergonzado y Shaoran no dijo nada, simplemente mantenía la mirada fija en aquella mujer misteriosa –**creo que lo primero seria que nos dijeran quienes son ustedes no?...**- a Jan y Tamura casi les daba un paro cardiaco por la manera tan "irrespetuosa" de hablar **

T-**pero que rayos crees que haces Mei??!! No sabes con quien hablas??!!-**

M-**no, es precisamente lo que quiero saber!-**

-calma, Tamura... la sinceridad de esta jovencita me agrada- algo sorpresivo para los dos jóvenes es que aquella mujer de avanzada edad le sonrió a Meiling –Ella es la entrenadora Heril Orch... y yo, Srta. li, soy Aireen Winslow, directora de este plantel...- Meiling palideció al escucharla y si Pei no la hubiera detenido hubiera azotado desmayada –bueno... primera que nada, debemos explicarles las reglas que seguimos aquí, en Astorya- 

-**Antes que nada- continuo la Srta. Orch –debemos informarles que mañana se llevaran a cabo los combates-**

SH-**que combates??-pregunto Shaoran después de horas de no haber abierto la boca**

-**déjeme explicar a mi, Srta. Orch... las clases académicas se imparten según la edad de cada estudiante, como en cualquier otra escuela normal joven li, pero tratándose del entrenamiento que recibirán, que esa es la razón principal por la que están aquí, tenemos un método muy estricto de selección... verán, aquí manejamos diferentes niveles en el entrenamiento, dependiendo de las capacidades y habilidades especiales de cada joven, desde el nivel 1 hasta el 5 son los llamados niveles inferiores, del 6 al 15 son los superiores... pero en este momento sol están abiertos hasta el 12, ya que aun no tenemos alumnos que califiquen para los otros 3, generalmente terminan sus estudios o se dan de baja antes de alcanzarlos... y son verdaderamente pocos los que están e los niveles del 10 al 12-**

P-**baya! Hasta graduación tienen- **

-**tenemos que, joven Wong, nosotros tenemos una apariencia que mantener... ante la sociedad somos solamente un colegio privado para gente adinerada, muy estricto a la hora seleccionar a nuestros estudiantes, así que solo podemos mantenerlos aquí hasta que terminen sus estudios, si de ahí en adelante deciden continuar con su entrenamiento, son bienvenidos- el tono de Orch fue severo, a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada **

-**pero para elegir el nivel de entrenamiento que recibirán, y para estar mas concientes de esas "habilidades" especiales que poseen necesitamos una evaluación muy rigurosa-continuo la Sra Winslow –****es por eso que se realiza una batalla, en la que se enfrentaran los aspirantes, uno por uno, con alguno de nuestros mejores estudiantes, seleccionado previamente-**

P-**a eso te referías con lo del juez ,he Tamura?-**

T-**así es...-**

-**ahora que lo mencionas Wong... el caso de Tamura fue algo peculiar gracias a las situaciones que se dieron antes del combate-**

-**cierto Srta. Orch... un combate memorable, que le valió un muy buen puesto, después de esa semana en el hospital, joven Tamura-**

M-**y a que se refiere con eso de las habilidades especiales??... –**

-**bueno li... con eso nos referimos al manejo de armas, poderes extra sensoriales o psíquicos, e incluso el uso de magia, el control sobe los cuatro elementos, etc, pero de eso ustedes deben de saber bastante, proviniendo de una de las familias mas prominentes mágicamente-**

M- **vaya... entonces creo que eso me deja fuera, ya que yo no poseo magia, según parece no se habían dado cuenta Sra...-**

-**sabes mi niña- interrumpió la mujer acomodándose las gafas – **ese no es un problema que deba preocuparte... eres mas de lo que aparentas querida... pronto te darás cuenta... además no nos basamos solamente en habilidades mágicas, también hemos notado tu increíble destreza y agilidad, sin mencionar la fuerza que posees **–**

M-**bueno... eso si- tartamudeo sonrojándose levemente**

-**sin mas que decir, creo que deben retirarse, la Srta. Orch los acompañara para mostrares donde se hospedaran, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenselo a ella ... Tamura, Ajime, ustedes se quedan– los dos jóvenes asintieron mientras los otros tres eran escoltados a la salida por Orch**

**************

M-**eso fue todo??-**

-**así es Li, te quedo alguna dura??-**

M- **es que para tanta parsimonia apenas y cruzamos palabra-**

-**no necesitan saber mas que lo que se les ha informado-**

M-**pero...-**

-**pero nada... vamos, síganme- al salir del enorme edificio principal cruzaron por los patios de la escuela, mientras Orch les indicaba de que era cada salón, **

mostrándoles también los gimnasios, vestidores, canchas y piscinas de la escuela, verdaderamente era un lugar enorme, caminaron bastante, hasta llegar frente a una reja enorme de color negro abierta de par en par, exactamente igual a la entrada principal... fuera había un puente que conectaba hacia el otro lado sobre un riachuelo, al cruzarlos toparon con lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo, con tiendas de todo tipo, una enfermería, etc.

SH-**que es esto??-**

-**aquí es donde viran durante su estadía en Astorya- caminaron hasta lo que **

parecía ser el centro del lugar, en donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente, y justo en el centro de esta se alzaba una estatua de tamaño natural de una mujer de largos cabellos, vestida con una traje tradicional chino, con la mano alzada al frente

-**de aquí parten las cuatro calles principales... como se habrán dado cuenta, hacia el sur están la mayoría de los establecimientos, hay de todo tipo, desde mercados y panaderías, hasta papelerías y misceláneas... con el paso del tiempo han sido los propios alumnos quienes han ido agrandando este lugar, agregándole lo que a su criterio le hace falta, tanto para vivir a gusto como para su entretenimiento, algunos de los alumnos que se quedan para seguir su enseñamiento atienden esos lugares...-**

P-**vaya, a esto no le falta nada verdad?-**

- **de ahí en adelante casi todo son casas... al vivir aquí se les asignara una casa, la cual compartirán con varios alumnos, no mas de 8... al norte se encuentra la caballeriza, un pequeño teatro además de un parque... creo que todo lo conocerán poco a poco, lo mejor será que alguno de sus compañeros los guié, ya que este lugar es bastante grande... bueno, vamos... – empezaron a caminar nuevamente, esta vez hacia el este, donde se localizaban parte de las casas, todas muy grandes y espaciosas y parecidas estructuralmente, diferenciándose por los detalles que los chicos que las habitaban les daban, como los colores y diferente adornos**

 al llegar al final de la primera cuadra Orch saco un papel de la bolsa de su chaqueta y lo miro detenidamente, lo guardo nuevamente y siguió la caminata dando vuelta a la derecha, después cruzando la calle hacia la cuadra de enfrente dirigiéndose a la primera casa de la cuadra aledaña... era de color aqua (verde azulado) muy claro, con toques (marco de las ventanas etc) en el mismo color, pero mucho mas oscuro y blanco, l patio estaba limitado por una cerca de madera blanca, con dibujos varios (flores, monitos, etc), especialmente en la puerta, donde había cuatro caritas sonrientes de distinto color (una azul, una lila, una anaranjada y una negra )

P-**vaya., que... pintoresco – a los tres les apareció una gota en la nuca al ver tan singular fachada**

-**bueno, aquí esta su llave Srta. li- tomo la mano de Meiling y puso en ella la llave, de la cual colgaba un llavero, que parecía ser una estrellita choncha sonriente y con alitas, en tonos rojos**

M-**ha?? Y esto?- dijo mirando fijamente el peculiar llaverito**

-**sus nuevas compañeras me lo dieron así, digamos que es un símbolo que las diferenciara entre los demás alumnos... creeme que has tenido suerte... o tal ****vez lo contrario... no dude que para la próxima semana su dibujo también este ahí- dijo señalando la puerta de la reja**

M-**que??-**

-**es algo así como una tradición para las chicas que viven en esta casa... así ha sido desde hace varios años... digamos que ha pasado de generación en generación... – Orch toco un botón rojo que se encontraba sobre el pilar de la cerca que sostenía la puertita blanca, a su lado decía "push me!" señalado por flechas**

-**un momento!!- se escucho una voz desde dentro de la casa, poco después la puerta se abrió, saliendo una joven, de la misma edad que Meiling, de cabellos rubios hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura que sujetaba solo con una banda café con brillitos que impedía que los mechones se vinieran a su rostro, de ojos dorados, usaba además unos enormes pendientes redondos de color amarillo opaco, vestía una playera sin mangas y cuello alto color crema y un shorts café con bolsas a los lados, botines cafés y un mandil blanco, con el cual se limpiaba las manos mientras salía de la casa**

-**Entrenadora!!! que gusto verla!!!- la joven corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puertita saliendo rápidamente a abrasar a la aludida**

-**a mi también me da gusto verte**** Len... -**

M- **que la trae por aquí? Desean algo de tomar?- pregunto dirigiéndose a los tres chicos que acompañaban a Orch, los cuales negaron**

-**ahora no, gracias... he venido a traer a su nueva compañera- dijo señalando a Meiling, la cual dio un paso al frente obligada por Orch, que la tomo del hombro –****Len, ella es Li Meiling, li, ella es Laureen Cole, te ayudara a instalarte y resolverá todas tus dudas... bueno chicas, nos despedimos, tengo que llevar a estos jóvenes a sus respectivo dormitorios- **

mientras los tres se alejaban Pei y Shaoran se despedían de Meiling, mientras ella os miraba con ojitos de perrito abandonado, cuando ya los había perdido de vista volteo para toparse con su nueva compañera, Len, muy sonriente

L-**bueno, pasa, llegaste justo cuando estaba preparando algo de comer... tienes hambre?-**

M-**de echo si, Laureen ...-**

L-**dime Len-**

**************

los dos jóvenes restantes seguían a Orch muy serios, regresaron a la calle principal por donde habían entrado, pero esta vez fueron derecho, como 3 cuadras mas adelante, al llegar a la esquina de la cuarta dieron vuelta a la izquierda y llegaron frente a la 4 casa de la cuadra, esta era de color crema claro con decoraron (marcos de ventana etc) en color café claro, se veía un poco mas normal que la visitada anteriormente, esta no tenia cerco y el jardín estaba presentable, lo mas normal del mundo fue hasta la puerta y toco dos veces, minutos después la puerta se abrió y un joven se asomo, tenia el cabello negro con destellos cafés un poco largo, lacio y alborotado, ojos negros y semblante serio, vestía pantalones negros y camisa azul oscuro de manga larga

-**Srta**** Orch, que la trae por aquí?-**

-**vine para traer a sus nuevos compañeros, Ellos son Pei Wong y Shaoran Li, Chicos, el es Threvor Andrack, les ayudara en lo que necesiten... sus cosas ya están en sus respectivos lugares, bueno, yo me retiro, tengo cosas  que hacer-**

Orch se marcho rápidamente dejando a los dos jóvenes ahí parados

TH- **bueno, pasen, o se quedaran ahí todo el día?-**

**************

L- **y**** de donde eres?- Meiling se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Lin terminaba de preparar la comida, siendo sometida a un breve interrogatorio**

M-**soy de hong kong- contesto un tanto aburrida, recostándose sobre la mesa encima de sus brazos**

L-**mmmm****... color favorito? Comida favorita?, duermes sola o acompañada??-**

M-**Rojo, ninguna en especial y prefiero dormir sola... a que se debe tanta pregunta??-**

L-**por que tenemos que organizar tu estancia aquí ^^- dijo sentándose frente a Meiling, ofreciéndole un plato de spaghetti con albóndigas –**como tu fuiste la primera en llegar, podrás tener la habitación que resta, era el desván, pero la hemos acondicionado y es un cuarto magnifico, le pusimos una escalera fija y es bastante espacioso, lo pensábamos usar como cuarto de estudio, pero lo dejamos como una habitación extra, después de comer te lo mostrare**- **

M-**genial- las dos platicaban mientras comían**

L-**lo de tu comida favorita era para agregarla al menú que tenemos, tenemos un turno para cocinar cada una, cada quien limpia lo que ensucia, para lavar la ropa también tenemos turnos, y... mmm... que mas?... creo que es todo ^^-**

M-**creo que podré adaptarme a vivir aquí-**

L-**la verdad nos las pasamos muy bien , somos como hermanas –**

M-no **habrá problema con que yo tenga una habitación para mi sola??-**

L-**no, yo comparto habitación con Kano desde hace buen tiempo, ya que ella y jun eran un desastre juntas, y Jun duerme con Maki, y las otras dos chicas nuevas podrán compartir habitación- **

M-**Maki???-**

L-**sip****, una de nuestras compañeras, Yamaki, Fujima-**

M-**QUEEEE??-**

**************

TH-**y finalmente esta será su habitación, por ahí esta el baño y en este armario podrán encontrar toallas, etc-**

P-**bien... y cuantos mas viven aquí?-**

TH-**solo éramos 3-**

-**ya llegamos!! Que hay de comer??-**

TH-**lo que tu prepares! Yo voy de salida! Muéstrenle lo que falta a los nuevos!!... yo me voy, gusto en conocerlos chicos-**

SH-**igualmente- los tres bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada, topándose con sus otros dos compañeros que salían de la cocina**

-**como que nuevos??- **

TH-**chicos, ellos son Jan Ajime y Ryota Tamura-**

P-**TAMURA??!!-**

T-**WONG??!!-**

TyP – **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! -**

**************

por fin, el cap 6 terminado u_u , después de haberse borrado y haberlo reescrito como unas 3 veces .

weno, este Cáp. es meramente de explicaciones, lo weno viene en el 7, ya que 

es el de las batallas  jojojojojojojo

**__**

**__**

**_Amber_**: quien peleara con quien??!! Dime, dime!!!

**__**

**__**

**_Cerezo_**: claro que no! Le quitaría la emoción! Además los demás los siguientes personajes aparecerán hasta el sig. capitulo, como la mencionada Kano  la ya conocida Laureen, que solo apareció en este Cáp. para recibir a Meiling ^^... weno, creo que me quedo un poco largo este Cáp., pero es que no me gusta saltarme ningún detalle T-T... y por que ese titulo tan chafa? Es que no se me ocurrió otro espero les guste y RR!!!

Ha! Por cierto! No se olviden de checar mi nuevo fic, "Gessekai" en susurros de la musa

Además de otra cosa, borrare abajo el amor, ya que con el me he topado con el obstáculo mas grande que he tenido u_u, sip, se que es cobarde darme por vencida, pero prefiero poder tener algo de tranquilidad en estos duros momentos para mi, que matarme intentando continuar con lo que se que nunca me quedara como debía

Bueno, ja naa

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

y si kikyo debe morir!!

_"...y así transcurrió bastante rato, Chiharu fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Sakura y Yamasaki mientras Rika y Naoko le contaban toda la historia a Pei que escuchaba atento, aunque realmente no fue mucho lo que pudieron decirle, ya que no conocían todos los detalles de lo ocurrido, en resumen lo único que dijeron fue: Sakura se enamoro, el tipo se fue prometiéndole regresar por ella y nuca volvió, si quieres mas detalles, pregúntale a Tomoyo..."_

Gessekai, cap 2, Léanlo! Les va a gustar =^^=


	8. Cap 7: primera batalla, lets'begin!

nota: parlamentos en japonés

**      parlamentos en ingles**

**_      parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas en cursiva y el tipo de letra del idioma  y con "-"

CC Sakura no es mío, sino de clamp, no hace falta decirlo verdad?... pero los personajes de Cerezo Astorya si lo son!!! (cabe aclarar que Cerezo Astorya es una historia original mía, solamente mezcle CCS con  CA para darle vida a esta cosa ^^u), ha! Y Pei también me pertenece ^^

Ha! Aclaración, el idioma dominante en Astorya es el ingles, ya que se encuentran en Inglaterra, pero también se habla el japonés y el mandarin (chino) dependiendo de cada uno de los alumnos ^^ así que no se vayan a trabar

 Tratándose de Jan y Jun, si están juntos su nombres se indicaran Ja y Ju, si es por separado será J nada mas

 *******************

Cáp. 7: ...Primera Batalla... Let's Begin… 

*******************

L-**despierten yaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**- Len corría por toda la casa, aun en bata como histérica, subió media escalera que llevaba hacia la habitaron de Meiling y volvió a gritar –levántate! Hoy es tu gran día!!-

Meiling bajo las escaleras sin ganas, aun en su pijama, de dos piezas anaranjado con rojo y a ella se unió otra chica que también salía apenas de su habitación, de cabellos rojizos largos hasta los hombro , expresión seria (solo que en ese momento apenas y podía abrir los ojos por el sueño) con una pijama verde musgo de dos piezas

-**Que sucede?? Por que me despiertas tan temprano Len?!!**-

L-**ha! Buenos días Kano ^^**- 

M-**quien?**-

K-**y ella quien es?- **pregunto señalando a Meiling** – y por que es un gran día?**-

L-**anoche llegaste muy tarde y por eso no las pude presentar, Kano, ella es una de nuestras nuevas compañeras Li Meiling, Mei, ella es Kano Yuko, mi compañera de habitación ^^-**

K-**Li??**-

M-**así es, mucho gusto Yuko**-

K-**Dime Kano... y mucho gusto** "_a pesar de que ese apellido no me trae mucha confianza_"- Kano se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina poniéndose sus gafas, ahora si, con su típica expresión seria

M- **lamento**** que no te agrade mi apellido, pero eso no será obstáculo para que nos llevemos bien cierto?-**

K-**lo dije en voz alta??**-

L-**eso no importa, bueno, preparare un grana desayuno! Por que hoy es un gran día!**-

K-**explícate** –

L-**estas lista para tu pelea de hoy Mei??**- al escucharla Kano pareció sorprenderse mucho, y salio corriendo a su habitación mientras las otras dos la miraba sin comprender, a los 5 minutos regreso a la cocina vestida ya con un pants azul, una camiseta gris, tenis además de de su mochila y el cabello recogido, rápidamente tomo un pan tostado y salio corriendo otra vez

K-**nos vemos mas tarde! Tengo cosas que hacer**- grito y salio rápidamente de la casa

M-**es rara ._.** -

L-**nop****, solo que esta emocionada** –

*******************

y en el área de batalla...

T-**Ese era mi desayuno Wong!!!**-

P-**no le veo tu nombre por ningún lado!!**- se escuchaban los gritos desde la cocina, a Jan y a Shaoran les salio una gota en la nuca al escuchar a sus amigos desde la sala, Jan se ponía los zapatos para salir y Shaoran, después de haber terminado de desayunar, leía un poco

J-**que acaso nunca podrán llevarse bien?**-

SH-**no, se odiaran hasta la muerte**-

J-**por?...-**

SH-**así es desde que Tamura trato de conquistar a Mei... y aunque fue hace mucho Pei no descansara hasta verlo muerto **- decía Shaoran mientras Jan tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la cocina

J-**entonces ya no hay nada por lo que Wong deba preocuparse... Ryota! Ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde!!** –

SH -**por que lo dices??**- pregunto cuando Jan paso a su lado nuevamente rumbo a la entrada de la casa

J- **por que al parecer ahora le gusta mi hermana**- abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Ryota pasara corriendo a toda velocidad y visiblemente molesto maldiciendo  y jurando que algún día mataría a Wong, Jan lo seguía despreocupado cerrando la puerta al salir

*******************

y en la dirección, la Sra Winslow caminaba de un lado para otro preocupada al igual que notablemente lo estaban las demás personas presentes en la habitación, entre ellas la entrenadora Orch

-**ahora como resolveremos este problema... sin duda los alumnos sabrán quienes son y tengan por seguro que todo Astorya quedara dividido en dos y no lo podemos permitir!!-**el silencio se rompió en la sala, todos asintieron a los comentarios de aquel hombre entrado en años de prominente barba blanca y cejas que le tapaban los ojos sin un pelo en la cabeza

-**debemos guardar la calma Sr. Yu... lo importante es que nosotros como dirigentes de esos chicos sigamos unidos, imponiendo el orden como si nada sucediera... y usted sabe mejor que nadie a que me refiero Sr Uzumaki** - agregó Wibnslow viéndolos al  Sr. Yu y a otro hombre algo mas joven que el, pero también entrado en años, de cabellos grisáceos

Uzumaki asintió decidido y le dio la mano a Yu

**-los problemas de esos jóvenes no son de nuestra incumbencia Sr. Yu... lo importante aquí es guiarlos por el camino correcto y brindarles un buen ejemplo... esta pequeña guerra será inevitable, así que espero que trabajemos juntos para poder sobrellevar este problema**- el viejo asintió y tomo la mano de Uzumaki ante la alegría de los presentes

-**estoy completamente de acuerdo...** -

-**disculpe Sra. Winslow**- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica con una libreta en las manos –**Ajime**** y Fujima han llegado**- 

*******************

J- **apurate****! Ya vamos tarde por tu culpa... por que tienes que pelear con Wong tan temprano?-**

T-**el empezó!!!**- los dos chicos caminaba entrando a las instalaciones del colegio, había mas alumnos de lo normal, casi la mitad de la escuela estaba ahí, todos con sus respectivos uniformes... justo tras ellos apareció una chica de gafas y aspecto serio

K-**y a donde tenemos que ir**-

T-**no se.... mira! Ahí esta Orch, mejor preguntémosle a ella**-

K-**sip****, entre mas rápido te pateen el trasero mas rápido será mi turno Tamura jajajajaja**-

T-**muy chistosa kano** –

K-**según recuerdo yo te rostice en tu primer día aquí no? ^^-**

K-**por que yo creía que eras hombre... y aun no cambia mi opinión**- los dos seguirían peleando sin no fuera por que Orch llego junto a ellos

-**bueno chicos, creo que deben entrenar un poco no? Escuche que sus rivales no son cualquier cosa...**-

K-**solo son novatos entrenadora, no le veo ningún problema ^^-**

T- **espero te toque li para que te calle tu bocota**-

-**Ustedes dos no dejan de pelear verdad?**

J**- no u_u , pero ya me acostumbre**-

-**te compadezco Ajime...bueno, cámbiense en el salón 3 del edificio uno, y después hagan un poco de calentamiento**- todos miraron a Jan algo extrañados, este volteo a ver hacia abajo notando una extraña sombra sobre el pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya estaba tirado en el suelo con un bulto sobre el abrasándolo por el cuello 

-**Jany****!!!!!!!!**- a todos los presentes les salo una gota en la nuca el presenciar el espectáculo

Ja-**quieres bajarte de encima de mi?!!**-

Ju-**por que?!! Si yo te extrañe mucho hermanito y tu me tratas con la punta del pieee waaaaaaaaaaaa T-T**- 

M-**hay no... esta ya empezó otra vez u_u**-

K-**Maki!!- a que horas llegaron??**- Kano saludaba a Maki mientras dejaban que Jun llorara (o fingiera hacerlo) y que Jan tratara de calmarla, mientras Tamura quien sabe que hacia

-**podrían dejar de payasear de una buena vez??!!**- los 5 quedaron mas que escamados al escuchar la voz de Orch (no por nada es la mejor entrenadora del lugar) –**vayan a cambiarse "_mejor si es por unos nuevos_ -.- " y cuando regrese quiero verlos entrenando!!!!-**

*******************

varias horas pasaron y la tarde ya había caído

L-**ha! Que bueno que te encuentro Mei! Donde te habías metido??**- grito len desde arriba de las escaleras al escuchar entrar a Meiling

M-**fui a correr un rato, por?**-

L-**es que llegaron las otras dos nuevas, y quería presentártelas... por cierto, una de ellas te dejo algo en tu habitación y me pido que te deseara mucha suerte en tu pelea**-

Meiling subió rápidamente hasta su habitación, curiosa por lo que len le dijo, al entrar noto un paquete sobre su cama, con una tarjeta sobre el, tomo el sobre que era de color lila y traía su nombre escrito en morado con destellos, además de una pequeña flor echa con brillantitos de fantasía en la esquina inferior derecha (quee?? Yo suelo decorarlos así ^^) dio vuelta al sobre buscando remitente, pero no tenia nada mas escrito, lo abrió y saco una tarjeta blanca con los bordes rojos y escrito, en color rojo con destellos "Good Luck" además de una flor de loto dibujada debajo del mensaje, abrió la tarjeta y leyó el mensaje

_Querida Mei:_

_         Espero que este pequeño regalo te traiga suerte, aunque se que no la necesitas, esta prueba será pan comido para ti ^^_

_         Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado sigo considerándote una gran amiga, y me honrarías en lucir este pequeño presente, echo especialmente para ti, en este día tan especial._

_         Estoy segura que estaremos juntas nuevamente dentro de poco... no solo por que viviremos en la misma casa ^^ ... pase lo que pase... siempre estaremos contigo apoyándote Mei... no necesitas comprender mis palabras ahora... a su tiempo lo harás_

_         .Eien no Tomodachi?... Espero que si ^^_

Meiling miro por un rato la tarjeta, un tanto descolocada... quien pudo ser quien dejara eso ahí?? Y si e algo tenia razón era en que no comprendía sus palabras

M-"_eien no... tomodachi?... si claro, si eres un chico rubio de ojos claro, ten por seguro que ni lo pienso"_- dejo la tarjeta sobre la cama y se sentó junto al paquete para abrirlo –"_que podrá ser esto??? Mientras no sea un paquete bomba o con ántrax_..."- 

primero quito el listón rojo que cerraba la caja lentamente, al abrirla se topo con quien sabe cuentos pliegos de papel de china del mismo color que el listón –por que siempre ponen esto si siempre terminara en la basura??- al quitarlo todo (por fin!!) se topo con saco de manga corta en color rojo opaco, con los bordes dorados y una florerilla roja en el broche para cerrarlo con dos listones dorados cayendo desde ella, lo dejo a un lado y saco una blusa china de manga larga y cuello alzado (el típico) con los puños en color rojo, y al final saco un pantalón a media pantorrilla ( estilo pescador, el típico estilo chino ^^ ) en color blanco con los bordes rojos, y junto a este había unas zapatillas rojas, del mismo tono que la tela del traje, con los bordes dorados... 

sin duda Meiling quedo encantada y asombrada con tan bello traje, perfecto para la batalla, pero sin dejar de ser elegante

*******************

la tarde transcurrió tranquila (dentro de lo que cabe)... todos siguieron preparándose para el gran acontecimiento, Meiling se reunió con Shaoran y Pei para distraerse y entrenar un poco antes de los duelos, los dos quedaron sorprendidos al verla vestida de aquella manera (cierra la boca Wong o nos vamos a inundar!!!), claro que los interrogatorios no se hicieron esperar ^^...

tanto Pei como Shaoran vestían su tipio traje de batalla, el de Pei era una blusa china hasta los talones con aberturas a los lados hasta la cintura de manga larga azul oscuro con bordes negros con plateado en el centro (son bastante anchos al igual que los puños)y puños del mismo color, solo con un botón estilo chino en el cuello para cerrarlo ya que la apertura seguía hasta el pecho, un cinto de tela negro y pantalón y zapatillas negras

el de Shaoran era muy parecido al que usaba de niño, pero las mangas ya no eran anchas  ni con cascabeles sino rectas y espaciosas, no usaba ya el sombrero, además de que carecía de símbolo alguno, solamente un dragón verde oscuro con ojos rojos que cruzaba todo el traje llegando hasta la parte trasera del traje donde se le veía rugiendo fiero en la espalda del joven

después de eso los tres se dirigieron hacia donde se llevarían a cabo las batallas, un terreno a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Astorya, no muy lejos ( oigan, acaso creían que ibas a arriesgar el plantel?? Cuernos!!) así que pudieron llegar caminando

muchos alumnos ya estaba ahí esperando emocionados por poder presencia tal espectáculo... Meiling  volteo al haber percibido una energía extraña, pero no vio nada, solamente mas chicos pasando por ahí... los tres se dirigieron a un área aledaña para poder calentar

T-**por lo visto nunca me podré librar de ti, verdad wong..**.- al voltear Pei se topo cara a cara con Ryota, que vestía con un saco chino color negro  con bordes plateados y debajo una blusa china blanca de manga larga, todo sujeto con un cinto negro terminado con el pantalón y las zapatillas del mismo color

M-**tal parece que...-**Pei no pudo terminar ya que Jan se interpuso ente los dos rápidamente

Ja-**si** **van a pelear váyanse a otro lado que aquí queremos concentrarnos**- Shaoran agradeció la pronta intervenían de su compañero por que si no el mismo hubiera matado a esos dos... 

M- **y tu que haces aquí Kano?**- Shaoran vio como su prima se acercaba a conversar con una chica de lentes que estaba junto a Jan y otras dos chicas

K-**que mas? Prepararme para las batallas... aunque todavía no se con quien me tocara enfrentarme... eso nos lo dirán hasta el final, pero bien podrías ser tu li, y ni creas que por ser compañeras te tendré compasión**-

M-**si la tuvieras no seria divertido**-contesto desafiante mientras las una de las dos chicas las miraba si comprender, y la otra seguía calentando

Ju-**compañeras?? De que hablas Kano??**-

K-**cierto, como ustedes acaban de llegar no la conocen, ella es Meiling li, es una de las nuevas en la casa**-

Ju-**mucho gusto, soy Jun Ajime ^^**- la chica detrás de ella parecía partirse en dos 

Y-**me... Meiling li?!!-**Mei volteo a verla con un gota en la nuca

M-**hola Maki, también me da "gusto" verte**-

Y-**pero que rayos haces aquí?!!.... también Shaoran y Wong?!!-**

P-**hola Yamaki-**

SH-**hola**- los dos saludaron serios

Ju-**se conocen??-**

Y-**sip****, es una larga historia... pero ten por seguro que esto será mas divertido de lo que esperaba...-**

M-**la ultima vez que luchamos quedamos en empate cierto?**- Mei y Maki siguieron platicando cuando a ellos se acerco Orch  nuevamente

-**la hora se acerca jóvenes, Tamura, Ajime y demás se quedaran aquí hasta que los llamemos, ustedes tres vendrán conmigo**-

todos obedecieron las ordenes de su entrenadora, Pei, Meiling y Shaoran se dirigieron pasando por el centro del gran circulo que estaban formando todos los espectadores mientras iban llegando, se sentían mas que observados ya que mientras pasaba los vitoreaban, les gritaban quien sabe que cosas, les chiflaban y uno que otro les aplaudía

los tres permanecieron junto a la mesa  donde se encontrarían los profesores evaluándolos, Meiling miraba hacia todas direcciones, buscando ese "algo" que había presentido momentos antes y a lo lejos observo a la Sra Winslow hablando con una joven de largos cabellos oscuros que usaba un hermoso vestido negro con morado, algo en aquella joven le pareció demasiado familiar  

*******************

todo estaba listo, los alumnos presentes y emocionados, y los directivos en sus puestos, serios y atentos,  junto a ellos se encontraban los aspirantes, Shaoran permanecía serio y concentrado, Pei desesperado y Meiling nerviosa e impaciente, y a la vez preguntándose donde estarían los otros dos chicos que harían la prueba

en ese instante todos los murmullos callaron al ver llegar finalmente a la Sra. Winslow, seguida de una comitiva de maestros ye entrenadores, de la cual Orch estaba hasta el final, el grupo llego hasta el presidio (así se dice no? Si no nimodo) ocupando cada uno su lugar, con Winslow en el centro mientras Orch permanecía junto al trío revisando la lista que tenia en su tablilla, volteo hacia una alumna que permanecía a su lado y le dio algunas indicaciones, esta salio corriendo rápidamente atravesando el lugar ante las mirlas de todos los presentes que parecían bastante emocionados por lo que ocurría _"ya va a empezar!" "miren! Quien será el primero??!!" _se escuchaban los murmullos, lo que ponía mas nerviosos a los chicos, bueno solo a Meiling -.- 

aquella chica se perdió entre la multitud de chicos tratando de pasar al otro lado de grupo que se había formado para ver las batallas, momentos después esta regreso seguida por una comitiva de 5 chicos cubiertos sin dejar ver ni sus ojos, todos se hicieron a un lado dejándolos pasar, observándolos ansiosos y sorprendidos (por que? no se ^^U), el grupo se detuvo antes de entrar al "ruedo" por así llamarlo, mientras la joven seguía adelante hasta llegar al otro extremo donde se encontraba Orch diciéndole algo al oído

todos guardaron silencio al Ver a Winslow levantarse, los tres nervios jóvenes esperaban que dijera algo, pero nada, solo hizo una señal hacia el lugar donde la chica se había dirigido y los chicos que se encontraban de ahí abrieron paso para dejar pasar a 5 encapuchados los cuales se detuvieron antes de entrar al área de batalla, a excepción de uno que siguió hasta el centro quedando justo frente al estrado donde se encontraban los maestros y directivos, mirando hacia los tres jóvenes que lo inspeccionaban cuidadosamente

-**MEILING LI!-** se escucho gritar a Orch, poniéndole la piel chinita a la pobre Mei que mas nerviosa no podía estar –**Da un paso al frente y afronta tu prueba**- y efectivamente eso hizo, camino hasta llegar cerca del encapuchado el cual parecía tratar de aguantarse la risa, según se escuchaba

**_-que le pasa a este tipo??-_** en el mismo instante en que lo dijo aquel tipo le lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro el cual no alcanzo a esquivar cayendo bastante adolorida –**pero que te pasa??!!-**

**-regla 1: nunca te distraigas durante una pelea Li...- **dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara

**-pero si la pelea aun no comienza!!!-**grito levantándose haciendo palanca con el brazo del extraño

**-en cuanto entras a la "arena" comienza la batalla**- de un jalón levanto a Meiling mandándola a volar mientras todos la observaban atentos

se dio media vuelta quitándose la capa y corrió velozmente hacia Mei que apenas y había podido librar la caída cuando nuevamente se vio atacada apenas alcanzando a esquiar los golpes

-**YAMAKI??!!- **grito asustada al ver el rostro de su atacante que parecía divertirse mucho golpeándola

-**vemos! Defiéndete!!! Pelea!!!- **grito entre combinaciones de golpes y patadas que solo hacían retroceder a Mei mientras intentaba bloquearlos, pero uno que otro alcazaba a entrar

-**espera!!- **sin duda habían agarrado desprevenida a Meiling y no sabia que hacer, intentaba que Maki se detuviera lo cual parecía imposible, hasta que se harto  -**ya bajale!!!!!!- **esquivo el golpe que iba directo a su rostro y tomo el brazo de maki, se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a ella y conecto varios codazos al estomago rápidamente, cuando maki dejo de aplicar tanta fuerza por el dolor, con un ágil movimiento se dio media vuelta e hizo caer a Maki quedando encima de ella, sujetando sus brazos al suelo y sentada sobre su abdomen impidiéndole el movimiento –**ahora... clámate**...- apenas y podía hablar por lo agitada

-**ni lo sueñes...- **Maki empezó a brillar muy tenuemente de un color azul claro, por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar esforzándose demasiado y para cuando Mei se dio cuenta ya había sido lanzada por un gran impacto de algo que no supo que fue, al caer sintió todo el traje mojado y varias ráfagas de agua se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ella, las cuales apenas y logro esquivar al ver como cortaban uno de los árboles aledaños al girar para seguirla

**-pero que demonios...??!! eso es trampa!!! Yo no puedo usar magia!!!-**

**-el control sobre uno de los cuatro elementos no es simple magia Mei, por si no lo sabias so una Whater master*...-**

**-me vale lo que seas- **de un ágil salto se levanto quedando frente a Maki que se paraba lentamente, poniéndose en guardia

con las palmas al frente a la altura de su rostro y los ojos cerrados Yamaki repitio el procedimiento del ataque pasado y se lanzo contra Meiling que solo atino a cubrirse

entre gritos ahogados y murmullos de impresión se formo un terregal que impedía ver lo que había sucedido, Shaoran permanecía atento y serio tratando de detener a Pei que insistía en ayudar a Mei, una repentina ráfaga de viento logro dispersar la nube descubriendo a Meiling con las manos alzadas al frente y brillando de un tenue color dorado, sana y salva sin un mínimo rasguño para sorpresa de los presentes, en especial de Maki, que no se la creía

**_-imposible... como es que logro hacer un escudo tan poderoso??!!- _**se pregunto Pei bastante impresionado, pero aliviado de que su amiga estuviera bien

-**_creo que ni ella lo sabe...-_** contesto Shaoran, igual de sorprendido...

sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces Meiling se lanzó contra Yamaki, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, con solo pestañear Maki la perdió de vista, y se desconcentro sintiendo solamente un gran dolor en el estomago, y después un ardor intenso en la mejilla izquierda logrando ver como Meiling la pateaba certeramente justo en el rostro.... vio directo a sus ojos provocándole un gran escalofrío... estaban inexpresivos y brillando de una forma peculiar... de un color dorado resplandeciente... 

después de ese eterno minuto Meiling cayo dando un giro hacia atrás, mientras Maki, sin detenerse a reestablecerse se dispuso a contraatacar, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía a su alrededor concentrando en sus manos toda la que podía

Meiling permanecía seria ante aterrador panorama, tranquilamente alzo la mano dejando un destello dorado tras ella, de la cual se formo un hermoso arco blanco con grabados dorados, lo tomo delicadamente colocándolo en posición y jalo el hilo dorado apareciendo una flecha resplandeciente mientras lo tensaba

**_-pero que rayos hace... desde cuando tiene ese poder??!!- _**Pei parecía bastante sorprendido y no daba crédito a lo que veía

**_-no lo se...realmente no lo se-_** contesto Shaoran que sujetaba a Pei por el cuello de su camisa para que no saliera corriendo, sin tratar de esconder su gran sorpresa

Maki, al haber creado una pequeña esfera azulada en sus manos, aun rodeada de energía, se dispuso a lanzarlo hacia Meiling, la cual aun con expresión fría se preparo a atacar también

Ante la expectativa de los presentes las dos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, causando una enorme explosión al chocar

Minutos pasaron y la niebla no se dispensaba, la explosión había causado una gran ráfaga de energía que mando a volar a mas de uno, ahora fue Shaoran el que se acerco corriendo hacia el lugar, seguido por Pei que estaba casi histérico 

-**DETENGANSE!!**- les grito Orch y los dos se detuvieron en seco, volteando a verla, esta mantenía la mano a la altura de su rostro como si estuviera orando manteniendo los ojos cerrados, segundos después abrió los ojos decididamente y dio un fuerte movimiento con el brazo, como si estuviera abanicando

Una fuerte brisa se dejo venir esparciendo la gran neblina y el terrenal que se había formado dejando ver el área de la batalla algo arrasada por la explosión, Maki estaba en el suelo inconsciente y sobre un charco de sangre, con la flecha incrustada en el hombro derecho, la cual se desvaneció ante la vista de todos, para regresar a Meiling, desvaneciéndose junto con el arco al tocar sus manos brillando de un leve dorado después de lo cual Meiling cayo inconsciente 

-**Eso fue rápido...Fujima no fue gran problema para ella... se ve que tiene un muy buen nivel...-** comento Yu a la Sra Winslow, que no le prestaba atención, permanecía seria y algo asombrada pero sonriente, manteniendo la mirada fija en Meiling que era cargada por Pei

_-"al parecer todo ocurrirá mas rápido de lo que me imaginaba..."-_

*******************

-eso fue impresionante, no crees?-

-...-

-me alegro que este de nuestro lado...-

-como estas tan segura que traicionara a su primo?...-

-solo lo se... confía en mi, nunca te he fallado, cierto?-

-pero aun así... a pesar de todo, no podemos pedirle que le de la espalda a su propia familia...-

-ella peleara por lo que crea correcto, no le importan los lazos que puedan existir, nada la ata... y menos estando aquí, tan lejos de su "familia"-

-tanto la aprecias, como para pedirme que acepte a quien forma parte de mi propio enemigo?...-

-si... y se que dentro de esa fachada seria y dura sigue latiendo ese tierno corazón, así que se que no te negaras... "_se librara de las garras del dragón para florecer ante un destino incierto, encontrando por fin el lugar al que pertenece....."_

*******************

hubo un pequeño receso para poder atender a las dos jóvenes, una herida gravemente y la otra solamente inconsciente... después de dejarlas en buenas manos Winslow regreso a su lugar permaneciendo de pie, tomo un micrófono cercano y hablo

**-las dos jóvenes están bien, así que podremos seguir con nuestras evaluaciones...-** todos los chicos presentes, intrigados, esperaban una respuesta de la Directora la cual no se hizo esperar –**Como es mas que notorio la Srta. Li ha pasado su reto admirablemente, no se esperaba menos de ella... Joven Li...**- dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran, el cual se acerco a ella –**tome, entrégueselo a su prima en cuanto despierte**- la mujer dio a Shaoran un sobre color crema, con el sello de la escuela en el –**entonces es momento de continuar con los combates!!**- como en la ocasión anterior Orch miro a los jóvenes 

**-PEI WONG! Un paso al frente y afronta tu reto!!-  **aquellas palabras hicieron temblar al pobre de Pei que apenas y podía contener los nervios, en espacial después de haber visto lo ocurrido con Meiling

************************

ne! hasta aquí dejo el cap ^^ por falta de inspiración, esperen la siguiente pelea en el prox cap XD 

Pei: ASTORYA!!! Como es que me harás pelear con!@#%!#$%

(cerezo le tapa la boca a pei)

Cerezo: cállate idiota! Que no ves que es sorpresa?!

Pei: que me calle?! Que me calle?! Pero si ya tengo bastante con las maniacadas que se te ocurren para gessekai! Y ahora esto!!! Yo te mato! Yo te mato!!

sigan leyendo y RR!!

Y si! Kikyo debe morir!!


	9. Cap 8: segunda batalla, viejos rencores

* * *

nota: parlamentos en japonés

** parlamentos en ingles**

**_ parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

**_ - telepatía -_**

así será desde el principio y no tendré que especificar., todos los pensamientos, retrospectivas , etc., estarán marcadas en cursiva y el tipo de letra del idioma y con "-"

CC Sakura no es mío, sino de clamp, no hace falta decirlo verdad?... pero los personajes de Cerezo Astorya si lo son!!! (cabe aclarar que Cerezo Astorya es una historia original mía, solamente mezcle CCS con CA para darle vida a esta cosa u), ha! Y Pei también me pertenece

Ha! Aclaración, el idioma dominante en Astorya es el ingles, ya que se encuentran en Inglaterra, pero también se habla el japonés y el mandarin (chino) dependiendo de cada uno de los alumnos así que no se vayan a trabar

Tratándose de Jan y Jun, si están juntos su nombres se indicaran Ja y Ju, si es por separado será J nada mas

* * *

Cáp. 8: ...Segunda batalla... Viejos Rencores…

* * *

**-PEI WONG! Un paso al frente y afronta tu reto!!- **aquellas palabras hicieron temblar al pobre de Pei que apenas y podía contener los nervios, en espacial después de haber visto lo ocurrido con Meiling

todos observaban atentos los movimientos del ojiazul, que se mostraba nervioso, y por demás algo torpe (pobrecito u.u) mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la arena, que había quedado algo erosionada por la batalla anterior (corta pero explosiva o.o). Observaba atento al encapuchado que se acercaba hacia el, con aires de superioridad que le molesto bastante a Pei

-"_pero quien se cree este tipo_?"- Pei recordando lo que había pasado al principio con Mei, tomo su posición de batalla, preparándose para cualquier ataque que pudiera venir

**_-vaya Wong...se ve que tienes deseos de luchar... pues que así sea-_** inmediatamente el encapuchado desapareció dejando solamente la capa que lo cubría, la cual cayo al suelo, Pei, sorprendido, solamente sintió un golpe en el estomago, para después ser arrojado varios metros por una fuerte patada **_-vaya, eres un pobre diablo ...-_** el ojiazul se levanto rápidamente para ver al mismo Ryota Tamura burlándose de el abiertamente

**_-...Tu....-_** su mirada se ensombreció de ira, la sangre le hervía, el solamente ver a ese tipo lo ponía de malas y le sacaría ventaja a eso en esta batalla

bastante confiado Tamura se abalanzó contra Pei, el cual bloqueo cada uno de sus golpes con agilidad, al velocidad de ambos era increíble y los espectadores apenas y podían seguir la pelea, de un fuerte golpe ambos se separaron dejando bastante distancia entre ellos

los dos respiraban agitadamente, pero Ryota recupero la compostura y con sus manos al frente una tenue luz empezó a aparece entre ellas, en ese momento, y agarrando desprevenido a Pei comenzó a lanzárselas, dejándolo bastante chamuscado al no poderlas esquivar

**_-diablos- _**gruño el ojiazul escupiendo algo de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca

****

**_-vamos Wong, yo que creía que esto seria mas divertido...- _**Tamura rió burlonamente y corrió hacia Pei nuevamente, esta vez propinándole un gancho en la boca del estomago seguido de una rápida combinación de golpes a la misma área, con un ultimo golpe lo mando a volar nuevamente, pero esta vez Pei batallo para levantarse

el ultimo impacto había sido mucha mas fuerte que los anteriores, se toco la parte adolorida, y se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba algo quemada y con el puño de Tamura marcado

**_-estos tipos si que son unos fenómenos... pero yo no me quedare atrás, nadie es mejor que Pei Wong, y menos ese insecto!- _**junto sus manos comenzando a hacer varios movimientos y recitaba en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, en el ultimo movimiento los abrió con fuerza una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica se concentraba en sus manos –**_RAIKEN!!!- _**con fuerza dirijo sus palmas hacia el frente, apuntando a Tamura, y de ellas se desplegó un enorme dragón formado con aquella energía, el cual se impacto contra un sorprendido Ryota

**-# eso ha sido realmente increíble!!! Wong ha desplegado un raiken formidable!! De un alto nivel, ese ataque es muy difícil de controlar, incluso para los expertos en ataques eléctricos, lo digo por experiencia propia .#-** dentro de la arena apareció una chica de cortos cabellos lilas y grandes y brillantes ojos casi blancos

**-AJIME! QUEE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?!- **le grito muy molesta Orch

**-# solo intento darle algo de emoción a las cosas narrando la pelea... no le molesta verdad Sra. Winslow?!#-** pregunto con ojitos de gatito tierno, por lo cual, con una sonrisa la aludida sonrió asintiendo, permitiéndole seguir narrando la "acción", ósea, se paso a Orch por el arco del triunfo! La cual echaba humo hasta por las orejas **-# perdón por la interrupción! Continuemos con el combate... vemos a Wong bastante herido por los ágiles ataques de Ryotita que aun no se si ya se murió o no #-**

**-ESTRUPIDA! NO ME DIGAS RYOTITA Y HASME EL FAVOR DE TOMARTE ESTO EN SERIO!!!- **le grito Tamura bastante molesto saliendo de la cortina de humo que se había formado, aparte de las numerosas venas que se le reventaron por culpa de jun, se le veía muy mal herido

**_-... este lugar esta lleno de locos .. –_**

****

**_-_****recuerda Wong, "en un manicomio ni están todos los que son, ni son todos los que están", ahora A PELEAR!!_- _**le dijo empujándolo hacia Ryota, el cual lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo hacia atrás otra vez****

****

****

**_-este idiota ya me agarro de su piñata!!- _**gruño Pei levantándose****

**-_si te queda el saco pontéelo!-_** le grito Ryota

**_-el conoce perfectamente tu punto débil, y enfureciéndote solamente le estas dando mas ventaja - _**escucho pe la voz de Shaoran dentro de su cabeza _"bien, lo ultimo que me faltaba "_

**_-como no eres tu el que esta aquí peleando!- _**

**_-calmate! Estas perdiendo los estribos!... acaba con esto de una buena vez quieres, que ya quiero pelear yo!-_**

****

**_- es muy fácil decirlo pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Tamura es muy fuerte-_**

****

**_-ni digas idioteces! Apenas y has luchado, estas demasiado preocupado por Mei como para concentrarte en la pelea cierto? -_**

****

**_- este... yo...-_**

****

**-# que es lo que sucede?! Por que no pelean?! Además Wong se sonrojo... en que estará pensando? Y en media batalla!#- **los comentarios de jun sacaron a Pei des sus pensamientos

**_- usa tus armas!- _**fue lo ultimo que Shaoran le dijo, y un foquito parecía habérsele iluminado a Ojiazul

**-# vaya batalla mas aburrida! Estos dos no hacen nada mas que quedarse ahí paradotes pensando en la inmortalita del cangrejo!! Si siguen así Tamura no podrá mostrar sus grandiosas habilidades... claro, que no se comparan con las de una servidora, que lo dejo para el arrastre en su prueba de ingreso ojojojojojo #-**

**-deja de decir idioteces jun! Y dedícate a narrar la batalla!- **grito furioso Ryota

**-cual batalla si ni se mueven ustedes dos!!-** le grito señalándolo, Ryota se disponía a golpear a Jun, cuando un cordel plateado lo sujeto por la muñeca, parecía un látigo bastante fino, pero muy resistente

**-que demo...- **al ver el lugar del que provenía diviso a Pei, con una mirada de triunfo, sosteniendo aquel látigo con fuerza

**_-hasta aquí llagaste Tamura...- _**del látigo se desprendió una gran corriente eléctrica que se impacto contra Ryota que, entre gritos de dolor, trataba de zafarse inútilmente

de un jalón acerco a Tamura a el, mientras desapareja el látigo, apareciendo en sus manos un par de garras metálicas de gran filo, con las cuales atravesó a su contrincante en el abdomen

**-# ESTO ES INCREIBLE!! CON UNA MAGISTRAL MANEJO DE LAS ARMAS WONG HA DEJADO EN EL SUELO A TAMURA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO!!! ES IMPRECIONANTE! #-**

todos los presentes ahogaron un grito, Pei observaba sus garras cubiertas de sangre, las cuales desapareció en un parpadeo, ocultándolas nuevamente, después volteo a ver a Ryota, que intentaba ponerse de pie

**_-no seas terco Tamura, no podrás conmigo- _**dijo seriamente, al momento de que con un ágil moviendo de su mano derecha varios hilos casi invisibles se desprendían de esta, sujetando con fuerza el cuello de Ryota que callo de rodillas – **_un solo movimiento y tu cabeza se despegara de tu cuello Tamura... y sabes que soy completamente capaz-_**

****

**_-eres un arrogante Wong...- _**le dijo con odio, mientras escupía la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, y trataba de zafar los mortales hilos

**- # es increíble como de una batalla tan corta y simple, además de aburrida puede depender la vida de una persona, por que hay que admitirlo, yo nunca pagaría por ver a estos dos pelear... a menos que tuviera muchas ganas de dormir! #-**a los dos se les hincho una vena en la cabeza al escuchar a jun, pero un así no quietaba la situación en la que Ryota se encontraba

**-DETENGANSE!!!-** se escucho un grito

**-# insólito! La Sra. Winslow ha detenido la lucha!!! #-**

**-es suficiente, Wong, suéltalo, ya tenemos los datos suficientes para tu evaluación, además** **no queremos que esto termine de una manera trágica, cierto?- **le ordeno Winslow, lo cual obedeció a regañadientes permitiendo que Tamura respirara normalmente

**# -... y parece que así termina nuestra segunda batalla el día #-** siguió narrando un tanto decepcionada por tan poca acción **-# esperemos que nuestros siguientes contendientes den un mejor espectáculo!... Li! No nos defraudes!!#- **gritaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shaoran, lo que molesto bastante a Ryota

* * *

-así que el siguiente en luchar sea li... que clase de espectáculo nos dará?- dos chicas se encontraba apartadas de la vista de los concurrentes, observando tranquilamente las batallas

- no lo se... solamente espero que no lo dañen mucho- la chica se sorprendió un poco por el comentario de su compañera

-algún interés en especial en el ambarino querida amiga?- pregunto en tono pícaro, logrando que esta se sonrojara un poco, pero momentos después recobro su habitual y seria mirada

-solamente que ese placer es todo mío... seré yo quien lo haga sufrir hasta desear nunca haber nacido-

* * *

**_-desde cuando puedes usar esas armas Wong?- _**Pei y Shaoran voltearon sorprendidos y vieron a Mei tras ellos y con Maki ayudándola a sostenerse

**_-que haces aquí?! Se supone que debes descansar terca!- _**le grito Pei molesto, Mei solo sonrió mientras dejaba a Maki que fue solicitada por Orch y se sujetaba de Pei haciendo que este se sonrojara, aunque algo molesto ya que se notaba que su amiga seguía adolorida **_– además esa pregunta debería hacértela yo... no tenia idea que tuvieras poderes siquiera- _**

****

**_-es cierto... y lo mas raro que tu siendo la ganadora estés mas herida que Maki, que ya esta como si nada- _**Pei asintió y Meiling se notaba algo desconcertada ante las palabras de Shaoran

**_-bueno... yo... realmente no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió... solamente son imágenes borrosas en mi cabeza, pero creo que todo se debió a esto...-_** dijo mostrándoles una pequeña piedra doradesca que sujetaba entre sus manos, de forma no muy bien definida, pero parecía algo así como un pequeño sol, lo cual dejo a los dos chicos sorprendidos

* * *

pasaron unos minutos, y todo estaba listo ya, en la arena se encontraba Jun impaciente cruzada de brazos y jugando con el micrófono, hasta que un chico se acerco a ella susurrándole algo al oído y ella asintió feliz

-# **LA ESPERA PO FIN HA TERMINADO!! SE REANUDARAN LOS COMBATES!!**#- todos gritaba o chiflaban ya que la espera habia sido demasiada y muy aburrida, querían ver mas acción - **# nos avisaron que Ryota Tamura esta bien, solamente fueron heridas tipo 2, nada de suma gravedad, y en cuanto lo cure el señor Yu regresara con nosotros.... mala suerte, tendremos que seguir soportándolo XD#- **todos rieron, incluí Mei a la que le dolió mucho el reírse, cuando jun volteo a la mesa de los profesores Winslow la miro seriamente y a jun le dio un escalofrió por esa mirada de "Ajime compórtate" - **# ejem, bueno, sigamos con lo que nos interesa... SHAORAN LI! AL CENTRO Y ACEPTA TU RETO!!!#**- (ya le kito el trabajo a Orch XDD)

con paso seguro Shaoran se dirigió hacia el centro de la arena ya bastante maltratada (con hoyo y así pues, solo es tierra no hay plataforma, pa ke les duela mas el golpe! XD), se quedo por unos minutos observando a su alrededor ya que no aparecía ninguno de esos tipos encapuchados, esto comenzaba a molestarlo

**-y bien? Donde esta?- **pregunto serio y frió a Jun, la cual le entrego el micrófono a una chica de largos cabellos rubios, que usaba el uniforme al igual que los demás alumnos y una banda negra en la cabeza evitando que le cayeran flecos en la frente además de unos vistosos y enormes pendientes azul oscuro

**- # Aquí Laureen supliendo a mi querida amiga jun que tendrá las manos un poco ocupadas en el rato siguiente así que desde ahora yo narrare la batalla!#- **hablaba alegremente Len que saludo a Meiling cuando la diviso a lo lejos, Mei respondió el saludo

**-y entonces? Donde esta mi oponente?**- a cada momento Shaoran se impacientaba mas

**-Calma li, que ya estoy lista para jugar- **le contesto jun, que ahora se encontraba frente a Shaoran, el cual hasta ahora se había fijado en su extraño traje de pantalón negro y camiseta de manga larga en negro y blanco con botones y cuello alzado , terminando con unos zapatos cómodos en negro

**-tu?!- **fue lo único que dijo Shaoran

**-si, yo, acaso te molesta pelear contra una chica? Temes que te venza y te deje en ridículo?!- **tanto la actitud como el tono de voz de la chica eran muy diferentes, ya no se notaba aniñada e hiperactivamente alegre, sino que su mirada era astuta, seria y con un brillo peculiar, su voz tanto como sus movimientos eran mas seguros y su porte era mas imponente que antes **–vamos, no tengas miedo que no muerdo ...- **dijo con tono burlón incitándolo a acercarse con un movimiento de mano, picando el carácter del chino que comenzaba a molestarse

**-# que esperan?! Comiencen de una buena vez que el publico se impacienta!!#-**

**-# OK! Y NO OLVIDEN APOSTAR POR LA MEJOR! YO! JUN AJIME!! ES UNA GANANCIA SEGURA!!#-** grito jun quitándole el micrófono a su amiga causando la risa y vitoreas de todos los presentes, cuando volteo hacia Shaoran vio como este ya se encontraba a una peligrosa distancia con espada en mano lista para cortarla en dos

**-a la ma#%- **rápidamente jun tomo uno de sus aretes, que eran pequeños y redondos, y este en un parpadeo se alargo convirtiéndose en un Bo delgado, no muy extenso y de color blanco con dorado en las puntas, con el cual bloqueo el ataque de Shaoran

su ataque fue frustrado pero aprovechando la baja defensa de la chica le conecto una patada en el estomago haciéndola retroceder, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que esta se lanzo contra el, atacándolo con una serie de golpes y patadas los cuales eran ágilmente bloqueados por su aposente, el cual soltó su espada en un descuido

al verlo indefenso jun lanzo contra el su bo, el cual giraba a una velocidad impresionante con el filo de una navaja, al mismo tiempo que tomo su segundo arete el cual también se transformo en un bo exactamente igual al anterior, mientras Shaoran esquivaba el primero con un ágil salto hacia atrás que le sirvió también para alcanzar su espada

**_-DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN A MI!!- _**invoco poniendo frente a su espada un pergamino el cual se convirtió en una enorme corriente de fuego que dirigió hacia jun

sin sorprenderse siquiera tomo su Bo restante y lo hizo girar frente a si, utilizándolo como un escudo que repelió el ardiente ataque

-para vencerme necesitaras mucho mas que eso Li- sin esperar un segundo mas jun se lanzo contra Shaoran, ya era hora del contraataque, su primer Bo regreso hacia ella y dio un salto, para caer frente a Shaoran atacándolo rápidamente, su velocidad era impresionante al igual que la agilidad de sus movimientos, dejando perplejo y algo confundido al chino, lo cual le duro poco, ya que habiéndose acostumbrado a la velocidad de la chica, con un simple movimiento la tomo del brazo y la mando a volar aprovechando su velocidad que haría el impacto mas doloroso

**-%#TA MA$#- **grito jun cayendo de espaldas al suelo, no se pudo levantar y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, el dolor era mucho, ya que no había sido un simple golpe, Shaoran llego con paso seguro hasta su lado y la miro serio y fijamente, empuñando su espada

**_-hum... creí que esto seria mas dificil- _**con un movimiento de su espada hizo un corte a la altura del hombro de jun, provocando que esta gritara fuertemente del dolor, después siguió con otro corte en el abdomen, provocándole cada vez mas y mas dolor, gritaba fuertemente mientras el chino seguía cortando e hiriéndola, poco a poco lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos

**-...imposible... JUN!!!-** grito Tamura espantado cuando recién llegaba junto a la arena **–PONTE DE PIE!!NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE DEJES VENCER POR UN TIPO COMO ESE!!**-

**-ella no se esta dejando vencer Ryota**- comento seria maki, que no podía hacer nada mas que observar y escuchar los gritos de su amiga –**el encontró el punto débil de Jun, su arrogancia, piensa sin actuar queriéndose lucir, pero se nota que li tiene mas experiencia en batalla, y mucha mas técnica, lo cual le da una gran ventaja frente a Jun, que a pesar de su gran poder sigue siendo una niña tonta y atrabancada**- Shaoran se detuvo un momento, jun estaba cubierta de sangre por las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo, y el dolor le impedía levantarse, Jan y Maki tuvieron ke detener a Ryota paran que no corriera a matar a Shaoran... justo en ese instante un chico de cabellos miel. Muy claros y ojos azules muy claros se acerco seriamente, pero se le notaba bastante molesto, al verlo Ryota se molesto mucho mas

-que hace este idiota aquí?! No se cansa de molestarnos?! Que incluso aquí quiere acosar a Jun?! Aléjate de ella Imbecil!!- el joven, con un solo movimiento de mano mando lejos a riota que se estrello contra un árbol cercano quedando inconsciente, nadiemas se atravezo en su camino llegando este hasta la orilla de la arena, mirando a jun, primero asustado, pero recobro la compostura y su mirada se torno dura y seria

**-JUN!! RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE!, NO SEAS TONTA, NO TE DES POR VENCIDA!!- **poco a poco abrió los ojos y metió su mano entre sus ropas, sacando un guardapelo que abrió y del cual cayo unan esferita, que tenia el aspecto de un dulce cualquiera, ella sonrió y lo tomo echándoselo a la boca

con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y se acerco tambaleante hacia Li que no comprendía las intenciones de la chica, hasta que esta con un rápido movimiento lo sujeto de la cabeza y le estrello el rostro contra la rodilla, para después dar un giro y conectar una patada justo en su cabeza

-**see ya Li**- le dijo con voz medio macabra, en sus ojos se notaba una desesperación y un goce al hacer sufrir a Shaoran, que nadie había visto en la chica, solamente una vez anterior, por lo cual Maki se espanto por lo que veía, a tal pinto que se escondió tras Jan que veía asombrado y molesto al tipo que acaba de gritarle a su hermana

**-ESTUPIDO! QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?!- **le reclamo muy molesto

**-solamente ayudarla, li tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para haberla dejado al borde de la muerte, ya que me imagino que Winslow hubiera detenido la pelea... solamente le he recordado la forma tan sencilla de reaccionar**- le contesto cortantemente, mientras uno de los encapuchados que restaba lo observaba con recelo y el seño fruncido, nunca había simpatizado con ese extraño tipo que años atrás llegara a seguirlos de cerca, en especial a Jun, sin saber realmente la razón, solamente había entrado en sus vidas así como as

jun se movió a una gran velocidad, Shaoran ni siquiera se pudo percatar de en que momento se movió, para luego aparecer frente a el muy cerda, sujetándolo fuertemente por el cuello impidiéndole moverse y con la otra mano sobre su rostro con una esfera azulada brillante de energía, en un acto desesperado Shaoran sujeto la esfera recitando algo en voz baja, haciendo que todo explotara causando un enorme agujero en el suelo.

Todos se acercaron a ver, jun estaba recostada boca abajo respirando dificultosamente y con una erida en la frente la cual emanaba bastante sangre, además de toda la que ya recorría su cuerpo por las heridas antes causadas por su contrincante, en cambio Shaoran se encontraba con las ropas rasgadas respirando agotadamente, además de sangrando de un brazo el cual se sujetaba con un gesto de dolor agudo. Jun se paro como pudo y se acerco a Shaoran, dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el acepto el gesto y se levanto recargándose en Jun para poder mantenerse de pie, lo cual ella hizo también'

**-buena pelea...- **el asintió tranquilo caminando fuera del hoyo que habían echo, hasta quedar frente a los maestros **-... digamos que fue un empate...- **jun siguió caminando para llevar a li a la enfermería y que de paso la atendieran a ella también, todos guardaron silencio, las palabras de Jun los habían sorprendido completamente, a cada uno de los estudiantes y mas a sus amigos, ya que nunca antes había admitido un empate, lo cual consideraba mucho mas deshonroso y humillante que una derrota... en tan corta pelea había encontrado a la horma de su zapato

* * *

una hora y media después los combates se reanudaría, faltando dos nada mas, todos estaban nuevamente muy impacientes, pero Shaoran y Jun exigieron que no continuaran sin que ellos estuvieran presentes ya que querían observar las peleas y los directivos no pudieron negarse a la terquedad de Li ni a los berrinches de Jun

**-ya saben quien será el siguiente en pelear?!- **pregunto Jan desesperado, a mientras todos iban junto a jun que estaba llena de vendajes por todo el cuerpo y en silla de ruedas, al verla Ryota tuvo que contener la risa, desde el principio ella no quería que le pusieran nada de eso ni menos estar casi amarrada a una silla d e ruedas, ya que insistía en que no lo necesitaba para nada, Shaoran estaba en una situación algo parecida, pero el no llevaba tantos vendajes, solamente uno en el brazo izquierdo y a el no habían podido siquiera acercarlo a la silla, prácticamente había salido corriendo ( pero sin perder el estilo chicas o.o siempre mantengan el glamour XDD "halo? Departamento de glamour" XDDD hay chistes mamones que me aviento, en los momentos menos indicados... TT-TT si parezco prima de chocolove NOOOOOOOO!!!)

**-todavía no, pero de seguro serán esas dos chicas misteriosas que llegaron con Maki y Jun, cierto?-** les pregunto Len, las aludidas no dijeron nada, permanecieron bastante pensativas

**- bueno... eso lo verán cuando reinicien los combates... solamente ten mucho cuidad por favor Jan**- Maki se sonrojo levemente, al igual que Jan que asinti

**-# ya con nuestros compañeros recuperados gracias al magnifico Sr. YU, los combates podrán continuar!!#- **comentó Len al micrófono, el cual jun le arrebato, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la arena en su silla eléctrica topándose con uno que otro bache

**-# de aquí en adelante yo seguiré narrando ojojojojojo gracias por sustituirme Len!... #- **sin dar paso a presentaciones una chica salio por entre la multitud, de largos cabellos negros con brillos violáceos y hermosos ojos amatistas, ataviada con un elegante vestido negro con morado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros **-# ne?,... bu.. bueno, creo que comenzaremos con el combate ¬¬U #** -jun se encontraba algo descolocada por la actitud de la chica que parecía querer acabar lo antes posible con el asunto

**-Ajime Jan...- **todos voltearon a ver a la chica sin comprender y el nombrado apareció por entre la multitud –**tu serás mi oponente cierto?- **el asintió serio y llego hasta el centro donde la chica lo esperaba tranquilamente

**-# ENTONCES... COMIENCEN!!#-** grito jun acabándose lo poco que le quedaba de pulmones, Jan se coloco en pose de pelea pero al amatista ni se inmuto, no movió ni un solo músculo, solamente sonreía tiernamente y observaba atentamente a su contrincante con una mirada misteriosa

Meiling. Li y Pei se abrieron paso entre la multitud para poder ver bien, pero Mei casi se cae al ver lo que sucedía, no por que fuera emocionante, sino por la persona que se encontraba parada ahí en el centro de la arena sonriente

**_-madre mía.... que esta pasando aquí?!- _**se pregunto mucho mas que sorprendida, la amatista volteo y la vio, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y una pequeñas reverencia

ojojojojoj hasta aki le dejo por ahora XD perdon por la tardanza, es ke he estado muy ocupada, tratare de actualizar mas seguido

sigan leyendo y RR!!

Sai jan!

Cerezo-chan .

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!


End file.
